


The Rise of Night

by AlEmily360



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Family, Gods, Pertemis, Romace, pothena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlEmily360/pseuds/AlEmily360
Summary: A Forbidden Child born to a forbidden couple. It was a mistake made by both party. The forbidden child is called...Perseus. Will his parent learn to live with each other?At the same time, Zeus have an unfair with another woman. This time she is Leto. She gave birth to twins. Artemis and Apollo.The day Artemis was born was the day she meets her best friends. Perseus. Will their friendship blooms into something more?
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Poseidon
Kudos: 9





	1. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my wonderful Readers! I honestly have no idea have this website work lol. But I already completed the whole story so I think I'll just slowly learn how this thing work and update at the same time! If you want the complete story, it's on Fanfiction . Net and Wattpad under the same username (aka AlEmily360)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This website is annoying- Won't let me write prologue -_-
> 
> @zoeawwrites is the beta reader for this story!

(Edited)

======= PROLOGUE =======

The Giant War was over, that part was clear. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the victory! May Olympus live to see another day," Zeus droned on and on about the victory of Olympus and how he was the reason they have won. Basically being prideful.

"... Let the party begin!" Zeus shouted, scaring the Hades out of everyone. Half of the audience was asleep while the other half was fighting to not fall asleep.

The second the word "party" was spoken, everyone was instantly awake. They all rushed off toward the party, celebrating.

Cheers could be heard everywhere you went and everyone was having fun. In the Garden of Olympus, two Olympians were talking civilly, for once.

"You did good kelp head," Athena complimented Poseidon. Poseidon grinned.

"You did well too, owl head," Athena fake glared at Poseidon."Did you see how I cut off the head of..." Athena cut him off."I saw it. I was there, remember?"

"I know," Poseidon sighed. "So, what are you doing in the garden?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Athena said as she went and sat next to Poseidon. "What are you doing here?"

" Olympian parties are not really my style," Poseidon said. "I prefer a quiet party."

Athena had a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, really? Me too."

They both laughed.

A waiter comes by. "Would either of you like some wine?"

"Sure," Poseidon said before grabbing two.

"Thanks," Athena said as she took the wine from Poseidon's hand.

Poseidon held the wine up. "Cheers for the victory of Olympus!"

"Cheers," Athena said as they clinked their glasses together before downing it.

A waiter passed by and offered them more wine, which the Olympians gladly took.. They talked some more, drank a lot more. And well, you can guess how it went after that.

======= CHAPTER 1 =======

(Edited)

Athena woke up in bed...naked. She looked around and saw that she was in a blue room with some clear glass and fish swimming inside the...glass. SHE WAS IN POSEIDON'S TEMPLE!

Gods of Olympus, she was in trouble. She quickly looked next to her and saw that none other than stupid kelp head was next to her. She looked around for her clothes. It lays there in a pile on the ground next to the bed.

She doesn't know what to feel. She mostly felt scared. What would her father think when he found out that she broke her sacred oath? He won't find out, a voice in her said. Athena wasn't so sure.

She felt Poseidon shift next to her. She quickly pulled the cover up to cover herself asPoseidon turned toward her and opened his eyes. When his eyes landed on Athena, he screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

He closed his eyes tightly. This is just a dream, this is just a dream, he kept repeating to himself.

He didn't even remember last night, let alone knew what happened. If he had bedded some other goddess, it would have been fine, but why did it have to be Athena, the maiden goddess, and the goddess he may or may not have had a crush on?

"I'm so sorry," Poseidon said as he picked up his clothes, "I don't know what happened."

Athena's glare at him softened. Her mouth formed a word, but when it came out, it changed to, "I have to go."

Athena quickly grabbed her clothes and the blanket that was covering her. She snapped her finger and another set of clothes were on her body. She ran out of his temple.

As she ran, she tried to remember what happened last night but came up blank. Athena was pretty sure that Poseidon was not lying when he said he didn't know what happened, but that doesn't make it okay. She might have had a secret crush on him, but that doesn't make it okay.

She couldn't help but think of his beautiful eyes. He was one of the most handsome... She cursed herself and Poseidon. Why would he make her feel that way? She was a maiden goddess, wait... she was a maiden goddess. Her oaths, gone just in one night. The oath that is her life.

She still couldn't believe what happened. She ran into her temple and jumped into the shower, cleaning herself off from last night and from her thoughts about Poseidon.

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon stared at the wall ahead of him for a long time until he finally remembered how to blink. He still couldn't believe what happened. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Maybe a shower would do.

As he stepped into the water, his mind was still on Athena. How her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, how her hair flowed... He shouldn't think about this. It is not like Athena would ever like him anyways, he told himself. Don't want to get heartbroken because you spent so much time on a girl who would never love you back. He got out of the shower and quickly got dressed.

Hope was still there though. Maybe she might love her back. He snorts, yeah right, she will rather kill herself then be with him. Plus, she probably won't ever talk to him again after what he did last night.

======= One Week Later =======

Athena woke up again in the middle of the night to throw up everything she ate the night before. This was a regular occurrence since a few days ago and she was not liking it.

She threw up again. She felt both irritated and frustrated. Why is this happening to her? Maybe it's just something she ate a few weeks ago, she thought to herself as she threw up again.

When she was finally done, she went to the kitchen and made herself hot cocoa with honey. Okay, you might now be thinking, that is the most disgusting thing you have ever heard. She knew that, but for some reason she was having this weird craving for it...

An idea struck her mind. One that was probably right. One that would probably change her whole life forever. She took a deep breath and put the cocoa down.

She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, making her hand glow gold for a second before she looked down at her stomach. To her disappointment, her stomach grew softly as well.

She grabbed on to the counter, the only thing supporting her now. What would her father think? What would Poseidon think?

If you didn't guess it, now you know it. Athena was pregnant.

What should she think? She felt like she wouldn't want to keep the baby, but another part of her told her to keep it, that it will make her delighted. She didn't know which part of her she should listen to.

Just thinking about the word pregnant made her dizzy. She held on to the counter tighter. She knew there was something wrong when she started having these weird cravings.

She started brainstorming. How would she tell Poseidon? Her father Zeus? Okay, one thing for sure, she was not telling Zeus. Maybe she could hide the child. Yes, she thought, that would be the best plan. To hide the child.

She started murmuring to herself, thinking about how she would tell Poseidon. "I am pregnant with your child. Nope, too straight forward."

"You have a new child," Athena mumbled, then shook her head. "That can mean many things."

Suddenly, one idea struck her. She knew exactly what she was going to do..

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon was pacing in his temple, still thinking about Athena when he heard a knock on his door. He stopped pacing and went to open the door.

Standing in front of him was Athena, the person he was thinking about, and the reason that he was pacing around his room in the first place. He was still thinking of the perfect way to apologize.

Athena seems to be nervous as she was playing with her dress. She wasn't making eye contact with Poseidon either. She asked quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Poseidon said, opening the door slightly so she could come in. "Have a seat."

Poseidon closed the door behind him and sat down across from Athena. There was a moment of silence between them. Wanting to break the silence, Poseidon said, "So... What are you doing here?"

"I'mbearingyourchild," Athena said quickly and quietly. Poseidon had an idea of what she was saying but just to make sure, he coughed.

"Can you say that again?" He asked Athena. Athena nodded her head and said it again. This time she said it slowly.

"I'm bearing your child."

Poseidon sat there, his mouth wide open. He stared at Athena for a minute, then at her stomach. This attention she was getting was making Athena nervous. The silence went on until Athena broke it. "Say something. You are scaring me."

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked. Athena nodded her head. Poseidon was still thinking of a way to apologize to Athena but he guessed now would be a good time to say it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Athena mumbled, suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Poseidon asked Athena.

Athena thought for a second before nodding. "We can't let anyone know about this. How will we hide the baby?"

A flame appeared in the middle of Poseidon's living room and out stepped Hestia. Poseidon and Athena stared at her with wide eyes. Athena stumbled for words. "You can't tell anyone."

Hestia held up her hands. "I'm here to help."

"How could you help?" Poseidon questioned his sister.

Hestia counted off her fingers. "One, I could help birth the baby. Two, I could give you a solution to your problem. Three, I know a place you could raise the baby."

"Really?" Athena asked, her voice full of hope. Hestia nodded.

"What's the solution?" Poseidon asked. He may not have a plan for the baby, but he would raise it to the best of his ability.

"You guys know that gods could be in two places at once, right?" Both Poseidon and Athena nodded slowly. "Well, there is this island called Delos. You could split yourself and raise the baby there. No one knows of that island."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Athena asked again. Hestia laughed softly before vowing.

"I swear on the river Styx I won't tell anyone."

Both Poseidon and Athena released the breath they didn't notice they were holding. Hestia laughed.

"I will check in with you guys in a week," Hestia told them before disappearing the way she came.

======= Line Break =======

During Athena's pregnancy, Poseidon stayed by her side and they got to know each other more. They still argued, but it was like they were a couple already. Since this was Athena's first pregnancy, she had a pregnancy like a mortal, nine months.

They had planned to still argue like always so no one would notice anything different happening between them.

Athena had many mood swings and she had really weird cravings For example, she put ketchup on pancakes. Like, seriously, who does that? The thing she hated most about pregnancy, though, was morning sickness.

During her seventh month of pregnancy, she moved into Delos with Poseidon. He had already split into two, but since Athena needed all her energy for the pregnancy, she didn't split herself yet.

It was another normal day in Delos when Athena's water broke. Hestia appeared immediately and got Athena ready for the delivery.

Unfortunately, godliness meant accelerated labor, for better or worse. Her contractions quickly began to increase from minor pains to excruciating cramping. As Hestia rushed around her, giving her water, checking her dilation, and making sure that Athena (and a white-faced Poseidon) were doing ok, Athena winced and cried out with every new contraction that hit her.

"Ok, your contractions are two minutes apart now," Hestia said. "You are dilated 7 centimeters and fully effaced. We should have a baby in a few minutes!"

Athena cursed and grabbed Poseidon's hand. "I'm never doing this AGAIN," she gasped out as another contraction hit.

"Okay, 8 centimeters! Two more contractions and you should be ready to push," Hestia called out from her spot at the end of the birthing table Athena was laying on.

Athena's gasps progressed into screams as the next contraction hit her, making her squirm in her chair. Posideon stood nearby, trying not to faint or to save his hand from the extreme lack of blood it was receiving.

"Athena, you are doing amazing. On the next contraction, you are ready to go. I want you to push," Hestia encouraged.

"I can't do this... I'm never doing this again... So not worth it..." Athena muttered as she felt the next contraction coming.

"Push!" Hestia said as Athena tensed up from her newest contraction.

Wails ensued. Posideon looked as if he was about to drop dead.

"Two more Athena, just two more," Hestia encouraged.

"AHHHHH!" Athena screamed.

"Push!" Hestia said as she put her hands on top of Athena's stomach. "I see the head. Keep going."

While Hestia was saying that, Athena was busy screaming at Poseidon. Poseidon however, could not feel his hand at all. Athena was grabbing it so tight he was afraid his fingers would fall off.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN POSEIDON!" Athena screams at him. "YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!" Several more explicit words spilled out of her mouth. Wow, Athena had a colorful tongue.

"One last push," Hestia encouraged. As a boy was born. Hestia cleaned the baby up before handing the baby to Athena.

"What will you call him?"

The baby opened his eyes, sea green like his father. A perfect name went up to her mind. "Perseus. He will be named Perseus."


	2. Another Affair

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Several more explicit words spilled out of her mouth. Wow, Athena had a colorful tongue.

"One last push," Hestia encouraged. As a boy was born. Hestia cleaned the baby up before handing the baby to Athena.

"What will you call him?"

The baby opened his eyes, sea green like his father. A perfect name went up to her mind. "Perseus. He will be named Perseus."

======= Now =======

Leto ran as fast as she could. A wave of pain hit her again. She racked her brain, trying to remember. She remembered reading about an island without roots.

Stupid Hera and her stupid curse. She knew she would go into labor soon, she just didn't think this soon. As quickly as she could, she set sail for Delos. When she finally arrived, she wanted to kiss the ground. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Oh great Delos," She said. "Please let me give birth here."

"But Hera-" Leto cut the island off.

"She said I can't give birth on land with roots. You don't have roots. And on the bright side, two more Olympians will be on your side."

"Of course my lady, come aboard."

======= Line Break =======

Athena was walking around the island of Delos when she heard a scream of pain. She ran forward to see what it was, scared of what the noise might have brought. It had been three days since she gave birth to Percy, her's and Poseidon's son. Since he was a god, he already looks like he was in elementary school.

She ran toward the scream, into a clearing and saw a woman. Leto, Athena thought her name was. She heard from Poseidonthat Zeus had another affair and Hera cursed the unassuming girl. She never liked Hera anyway, so Athena decided to help this poor woman.

"Are you Leto?" Athena asked as she continued walking toward the pregnant woman. Leto nodded, unable to think through the pain.

Leto stared at the woman in front of her who looked like the Olympian Athena. "Are you Athena?"

She nodded. She quickly held up her hands when she saw Leto trying to get away. "I promise I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to help."

Leto nodded, terrified, and let Athena approach.

======= Many Screams Later =======

A beautiful girl with auburn hair and silver eyes was born. She looked like she was three. Leto, gasping in relief, named her first daughter Artemis. However, unlike a normal baby who would cry in their mother's arms, the second she got out of her mother's womb, she helped Athena deliver her own twin brother.

Apollo was born seven minutes after Artemis. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like his father. Leto lay on the ground, clearly exhausted after giving birth to two children.

Just as Leto was about to close her eyes, a little boy came out of the bushes. He ran toward Athena and looked at Apollo and Artemis in confusion. "Mommy, who are they?"

Leto looked at Athena in surprise. "Later," she promised. "You should rest first."

Leto nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis and Percy stared at each other. Finally, Percy held out his hand and said, "My name is Percy, what's yours?"

Artemis took his hand. "Artemis."

"So, your dad is Zeus?" Percy asked. He may have looked like his dad, but he had his mom's brain. Artemis nodded. Percy then grinned. "That means you are my aunt!"

Artemis hit him playfully. "I'm not that old! You are older than me."

They both laughed. Apollo came over to them. "Hello, I'm Apollo."

"Hi," Percy said and shook Apollo's hand. "So, you guys are twins."

"Yep," Apollo said, popping the p. "And I'm older!"

Artemis glared at him. "No, I'm older."

"I'm older."

"I'm older."

"Sorry to say this," Percy said and looked at Apollo with an apologetic smile on his face, "But Arty here is older."

Artemis scowled at him. "My name is not Arty. Is Artemis!"

"Arty the farty," Percy sing-songed. The look on "Arty's" face shut him up. "Better run."

He dashed off toward the forest, Artemis close behind him. "Come back here!"

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon stared at the clock in the house. It has been one hour since Percy left the house to find his mother and two hours since Athena first went out to take a walk. He began to worry. He sighed as he stood up from the sofa and went out of the house.

He walked toward the beach, where he hoped he could first find his son. He didn't even know if Percy found his mother.

Suddenly, screams came from the right of him. He walked toward there, terrified for his son and Athena, and hid behind the bushes. Despite the danger he feared, however, he only saw a girl with his son.

"Get back here, Perseus," The little girl shouted. She looked about Percy's age.

"Not a chance farty Arty!"

"Agh!" The girl, "Arty", screamed in frustration. They were chasing each other in circles, now. Not wanting to lose, Artemis threw herself at Percy, making both of them roll on the ground.

"Arty, would you do that?" Percy shouted, but then heat started creeping up his cheek when he saw the position he was in with Artemis. They quickly rolled off of each other and stood there awkwardly.

Finally, Artemis broke the silence. "My name is Artemis! Say it with me, Ar-te-mis."

"Only if you call me Percy," Percy countered.

"Deal," Artemis said, shaking his hand.

"Hey, Percy," Poseidon said, coming out of his hiding place, scaring both Percy and Artemis. Artemis hid behind Percy, wondering who that tall guy was.

"Hi dad!" Percy said cheerfully. When Artemis realized he was no threat, she came out from behind Percy.

"Hi," She waved shyly.

"So, who are you?" Poseidon asked. He doesn't remember seeing any child on his time in Delos.

"Artemis," Artemis said. Poseidon nodded, he then turned to Percy.

"Where is your mother?"

"I'll take you to her," Percy said as he skipped back to the beach, where Leto, Athena, and Apollo were.

As they got closer, Poseidon heard Athena's voice. He heard his name, too, but he didn't worry too much about it. Apollo was sitting there, listening to his first story.

"We're back!" Percy shouted, startling the three of them. "What are you talking about?"

"We are just telling the story of how you are born," Athena said. Percy frowned.

"You never told me the story before!"

"Maybe later," Athena said before giving Leto a sad smile. "We should get back home, it is getting dark soon."

"Bye," Percy said, waving at Apollo, Artemis, and Leto. "See you guys later!"

They all smiled and waved back. Apollo turned to his mother. "Where will we sleep?"

"Athena told me about this cave..."

======= Before Artemis, Percy, and Poseidon Arrived... =======

Leto woke up from her nap. When she only saw Apollo, she started to panic. Where is Artemis?, she thought, looking around frantically. She saw Athena making a small fire to keep them warm as it got colder in the night. She sat up and turned to Athena. "Where's Artemis?"

"She's with my son," Athena replied calmly. "They ran off toward the forest."

"Is she safe?" Leto asked with concern.

Athena laughed softly. "With my son, no. In the forest, yes."

"Why isn't she safe with your son?" Leto asked again.

"My son has a way of finding trouble everywhere he goes!" Athena explains.

"Hi Mom," Apollo said as he sat down next to her. "Athena said she would tell us a story about how Percy was born."

Leto looks at Athena. "So, what's the story?"

Athena took a deep breath before starting to explain. "It all started at the party after the victory of the giant war. Poseidon and I got drunk and..." She sighed. "One thing led to another," she confessed as Leto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it PG," Athena laughed, looking at Apollo's curious face.

"I found out a week later that I was pregnant with his child. I'm the maiden goddess, this couldn't be happening to me. NO ONE could know. Luckily, Hestia helped us find a solution. She told us that we should split ourselves into two. One in Olympus, or Atlantis in Poseidon's case, and the other one here on Delos with Percy."

Leto nodded in understanding. She decided to ask Athena a question. "Do you know where we could stay tonight, at least until I can finish building our home?"

"Poseidon and I could help you build your house if you want," Athena suggested. Leto nodded in thanks. "As for where you should stay, I know about this cave..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Anyway... remember to follow, favorite, and review/comment!


	3. Hunting And Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, let's clear something up. Artemis, Percy, and Apollo are mentally fourteen to sixteen but in the mortal way of counting, they are only three. So... they will NOT act like three years old but sometimes they will still be a little immature.

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Leto nodded in understanding. She decided to ask Athena a question. "Do you know where we could stay tonight, at least until I can finish building our home?"

"Poseidon and I could help you build your house if you want," Athena suggested. Leto nodded in thanks. "As for where you should stay, I know about this cave..."

======= Three Years Later =======

"Dad!" Percy shouted from his room. "Can I go out to explore today?"

"Ask your mom!" Poseidon shouted back from the living room.

Percy, not really caring if his mom said yes or no, grabbed his backpack for exploring and went out of his room toward the kitchen. His mom, Athena, was baking blue cookies. He quickly grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

"Cwan I gow owt two explowe the iswland twoday?" Percy asked with his mouth full of cookies. Athena looked at her son with disapproval.

"Ask me that again when you finish your cookies, "Athena scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full of food."

Percy quickly finished his cookies, eager to start exploring. "Can I go out to explore today?"

"Be home before dark young man," Athena said, ruffling her son's hair.

"Mooom," Percy complains. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

His mom chuckled. "I called you a young man, didn't I?"

Percy was left speechless. You could never out-smart the Goddess of Wisdom, even if you were her son.

"Be careful son," Poseidon said, coming out of the living room. "You never know what is out there."

"I will! Bye!" Percy called out, giving both of them a hug before racing out the door to find Artemis, who, along with Apollo, became his best friend. He ran towards their house, knocking on the door.

Leto opens the door. "Hi, Percy!"

"Hi, Leto!" Percy said cheerfully. "Are Artemis and Apollo here?"

Leto gave him a sad smile. "You came a little too late. Artemis and Apollo went hunting. They both went different ways, though," Leto answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thank you anyway," Percy said as he gave Leto a wave and went out exploring the island.

"Kids these days," Leto mumbled before closing the door. "Growing up so fast."

======= Line Break =======

Percy jogged toward the beach where he decided he wanted to explore today. The beach was beautiful, white sand contrasting a bright blue ocean. Tons of sea and sand critters walked around, living their lives merrily on Delos. Percy walked up to a cliff, prepared to jump into the water below. Since his father was Poseidon, he could breathe underwater, making him like the water even more since he could stay in there forever. Plus, he wouldn't get wet!

"Where should I explore today?" Percy mumbled to himself. A thought popped into his head. The underwater cave!

He remembered reading about it in one of the books in his mother's study. It said that there are many underwater caves around Delos. Ever since Delos had set down roots, more and more mortals have been coming to this island, exploring. But they couldn't explore the way Percy could.

He dived into the water from a high cliff. He let out a huge whoop as he fell, loving the adrenaline it gave him. As he dove deep into the water, his mind began to wander. What was Artemis doing? What was Apollo doing?

He shook his head to clear his mind as he swam deeper into the water. Fish immediately surrounded him, speaking.

My lord, you have come back.

Swim with us, my lord.

Come see my new house, my lord.

Do you need our help, my lord?

What are you doing today, my lord?

All the voices blasted into Percy's mind, giving him a massive headache. He imagined a barrier around his brain, successfully blocking the noise. (AN: Keeper of the Lost Cities, anyone?)

He didn't mean to ignore the fish, but he didn't have time to talk to them now. He wanted to explore the underwater cave, the fish could wait.

Underwater cave, here I come!

======= Earlier that Day =======

"Good morning, mom," Artemis said as she went to the kitchen. Her twin brother Apollo came in after her, only half awake.

"Good morning, mom," Apollo started, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, lil sis."

Artemis glared at him. "I am older than you!"

"Am not," Apollo shouted back.

"Are, too," Artemis countered.

"I'm older."

Artemis had a huge smile on her face as she told Apollo,"Just ask Percy, or mom, or Athena."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Always thinking about Percy huh? Everyone knows you have a crush on him," he teased.

Artemis blushed as she took the breakfast handed to her from her mother. "Thanks," she told her mom, completely ignoring Apollo.

Fine, maybe she has a crush on him, so what? It's not like you can't have a crush on your childhood friend. This is a free island.

"So," Leto started, "Doing anything today?"

"I'm going to go hunting," both Apollo and Artemis said at the same time. They both turned to each other, narrowing their eyes.

"I said that first," they both said together again.

"STOP copying me!" They both shouted at each other, then glared at each other one last time before both focusing on their food. Leto stifled her laughter. Those two were always arguing about little things.

"Sure, honey," Leto said, finally replying to their previous statement. "You guys can go hunting. Just come back before dark."

"Okay, mom," Artemis said as she put her plate in the sink and ran to her room, taking her bow and backpack with her. She waved to Apollo and Leto. "See you at dinner."

Apollo ran out after his OLDER, thank you very much, twin sister a few minutes later.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis pulled back her bowstring as she prepared to shoot the monster in front of her. She released the string, letting the arrow sail through the air and into the monster's neck.

Bullseye, she thought as she put the bow behind her back. One less monster on the island, she thought to herself. Ever since Delos formed it's roots, monsters had begun to infest the island. As she moved through the forest, her mind moved to Percy. She wondered what he was doing. They had been best friends for as long as she could remember and did basically everything together. Well... everything except for archery.

Percy was hopeless when it came to archery. Artemis remembered when she tries to teach him once, only for the arrow to fly backward, missing her by an inch.

Poseidon, Percy's father, told her that he probably got his skills in archery from him. Artemis still remembered what Athena said to Poseidon. "Meaning that, when it comes to archery, he has no skills."

Artemis laughed silently at the memory and took her water bottle from her backpack, drinking out of it.

She had always enjoyed hunting since she was a little girl. Her mom said that they were going to go to Olympus when they reached sixteen (AN: The mortal way of counting, meaning thirteen years later ) to be introduced to the other gods. They would also get their domains that day.

Hunting might be one of my domains, Artemis thought as she put her water bottle back into her backpack and picked up her bow once more. It was what she enjoyed doing the most.

She had no idea how right she was.


	4. Capture And Rescue

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

She had always enjoyed hunting since she was a little girl. Her mom said that they were going to go to Olympus when they reached sixteen (AN: The mortal way of counting, meaning thirteen years later ) to be introduced to the other gods. They would also get their domains that day.

Hunting might be one of my domains, Artemis thought as she put her water bottle back into her backpack and pick up her bow once more. It was what she enjoys doing the most. She had no idea how right she was.

======= Now =======

Percy continued swimming around the shores of Delos, trying to locate the underwater cave he saw earlier in his mom's book.

He squinted as he looked into the distance of the ocean, spotting a tiny opening in the ocean walls.

"Found it!" He shouted as he swam in the cave. "Map? Nope. Map? Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Where is it?" Percy said aloud to himself. In his mom's book, he had read that there was a treasure map somewhere in this cave. Percy loved treasures, so he decided to take the chance and find it. He scoured the cave, looking for any hint of a treasure map.

"Got it!" He suddenly shouted, starling the fish around him. The fish all glared at him. "Sorry," He whispered as he continued swimming around in joy.

He swam out of the cave and toward the shore, climbing onto the beach. He saw three boats at the dock, hiding behind a rock as he watched about twenty men come out of each boat, all carrying a backpack.

Percy knew that he didn't need to worry about his house being discovered because his mom told him that they put mist around it. He laughed silently as he remembered the day.

======= Flashback =======

"Mom," Percy called out to his mother as he watched two men walk around Delos from their window. Artemis, Apollo, and Leto were with them that day.

Athena turned toward her son. "Yes?"

"Why can't the people see us?" Percy asked while Artemis tilted her head as well. She was about to ask the same thing.

"Well," Athena started, putting the book she was reading down, "We put mist around our house."

"What did I miss?" Apollo asked stupidly. Athena mentally facepalms and Leto laughed softly at her son's comment.

She turns to Poseidon, "Tell our son what the mist is."

Poseidon eagerly answers, for once, a topic he is good at. "Well, you guys know about mist, right? M-I-S-T?"

Percy, Artemis, and Apollo nodded. "Well, this mist is a magical kind of mist. It can make certain mortals, demigods, or even gods sometimes see things differently. It is mostly so that mortals can't see the truth of the godly world. So when we put a layer of mist around our house, mortals can't see us."

"Can you teach us how to do it?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded as well. Apollo and Percy started jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush as Poseidon nodded his head.

"Come on," Athena said as she led them to the backyard. "Let's start with something simple."

======= End Flashback =======

Percy saw one of the men silently slipping away from the other group, but didn't pay much attention to it. He looked at his map which was telling him to go west. That must have been where the treasure was. And it looks like it was in a cave, as well.

With a smile on his face, Percy continued forward.

Soon, he arrived in front of the mountain, where the map said the treasure was. He frowned and looked around.

"Where is the cave?" He wonders aloud. Look up, a voice that sounded like his mom said.

He looked up and saw a hidden cave that was carved into the mountain. Thanks, mom, he thought.

You're welcome, he heard from his mom before her presence disappeared. As Percy continued forward, he heard a girl's screams.

"HELP! ANYONE HEL-" Whoever was in there probably got her mouth taped or something because her screams suddenly became muffled. He climbed quicker, hoping to help whoever was in there.

When he finally got to the cave, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Artemis?"

======= Earlier That Day =======

Artemis stood up from her hunting break and continued walking forward, trying to find another monster to hunt. She heard footsteps approaching, looking around and seeing a man coming her way. She quickly tried to hide behind a tree.

As she was trying to get away, she accidentally stepped on a tree branch, letting out a yelp. The man turned toward her, about 5'8' with dark brown hair. His blue eyes showed no kindness as he looked around for Artemis.

Artemis kept quiet, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He turned toward her. "Come out, little girl."

Artemis tries to use the mist. The keyword is "tried." It works for a few seconds before the man went forward and grabbed her, making her scream.

He looked at her. Up, down, up, down. Artemis started struggling against his grip, but it was no use. Not only was she terrified, she was uncomfortable now, too.

"You are a fine girl," the man said with a deep voice. "You would make quite a good toy."

He laughed evilly, making Artemis flinch as he moved closer to her. He looked around before setting his glance at a cave on top of the mountain, well hidden from view. He turned to Artemis with an evil glance in his lust-filled eyes.

"Let's have some fun privately, shall we?" Artemis shook her head violently, trying to struggle against the man's grip as he dragged her to the cave.

Artemis did the only thing she could do, scream for help. "HELP! ANYONE HEL-"

She was cut off when the man used his hand to cover her mouth.

"Shit," The man cursed when he heard footsteps to the entrance of the cave. Artemis heard her best friend's voice.

"Artemis?"

======= Line Break =======

"Let her go!" Percy shouted as he watched a man grab his best friend. The man turned his attention to Percy, giving Artemis a chance to escape.

She bites down on his hand making him let her go. Artemis took her chance and ran to Percy's side.

"Give her back, she's MINE!" The man said. Percy hugged Artemis closer to him and Artemis cuddled closer to her best friend.

"She is not owned by anyone!" Percy said angrily. "She didn't marry you!"

"But I found her," The man countered. Percy glared at him.

"Doesn't means she's yours!" Percy countered back. The man made a lunge, trying to get to Artemis. But they had an advantage, they were gods, which meant they have power. Percy turned himself and Artemis into mist and traveled behind the man.

Percy lunged forward for a surprise attack and hit him in the back of the head with a stick he found laying on the ground, pushing him off the mountain. A scream echoed as he fell, followed by a silence. Percy and Artemis sank down to the floor of the cave, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Artemis. Artemis didn't reply, only cuddled even closer to Percy, who wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always be here for you. You know that right?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"As I said before," Percy started, "I will always be here for you."

Artemis smiled as she leaned against Percy's chest. They stayed there for a while, not even noticing when the sun went below the horizon. 

AN: Just want to clear something up. A lot of things that happen in this book won't go according to the timeline in the original Greek Mythology. Some may be different and some would be the same.


	5. A Little More Than Best Friends

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"As I said before," Percy started, "I will always be here for you."

Artemis smiled as she leaned against Percy's chest. They stayed there for a while, not even noticing when the sun went below the horizon.

======= Now =======

Athena and Poseidon were beginning to worry. It was already seven and Percy was still not home. They already had dinner set up, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, their doorbells rang.

Athena went and opened the door to find Leto and Apollo on the other side with a worried look on their faces.

"How can I help you guys?" Athena asked. Poseidon walked up behind Athena.

"Artemis still isn't home," Leto said worriedly. "And I saw about sixty men come on board Delos today. They left just an hour ago."

"Do you know where Artemis went?" Poseidon spoke up from behind Athena. Leto shook her head.

"She just said she was going hunting," Leto said. Her face got more worried as the next thought entered her mind. "What is Percy and Artemis are both captured?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine," Athena spoke up. "They could just flash away."

"But what if they are not fine," Apollo countered. Apollo really cared about his twin sister, even if he didn't show it. He just showed his love differently.

Athena sighed and rubbed her temple. Poseidon hugged her from behind. "The last time I heard from him was when he was finding a cave near a shore."

"We should go find them," Leto suggested. Poseidon nodded and Athena eventually sighed again and nodded as well. Apollo nodded without hesitation.

"Fine," Athena said as she walked out their front door, Poseidon, Leto, and Apollo close behind her. "Let's go find Percy and Artemis."

======= Line Break =======

"Are you guys in here?" Athena called out as they walked further into the cave. Apollo moved closer to his mom. He still remembers that dead guy that probably got thrown out of the cave or at least he fell off the cave - He just lay there, lifelessly- which instantly makes Athena worried about her son.

They continued walking forward until they heard snoring, as if someone was sleeping in there. They walked in quietly and took in the view in front of them, in shock.

Percy was laying on the ground with Artemis snuggled up next to him. Percy has his arms wrapped protectively around Artemis.

Apollo and Leto glared at Percy and Poseidon glared at them. They're just children and are already snuggling up like a couple, Athena thought. Why do kids these days grow up so fast?

"What are you guys doing?" Apollo demanded, waking up his sister. Artemis sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Artemis asked. She looked around to notice that her mom, brother, Athena, and Poseidon are all here. She blushed as she nudged Percy next to her. "Wake up."

He still didn't move. Artemis sighed and whispered in his ear "I'm eating the last blue cookie."

Percy shots up immediately. "Where's my blue cookie?"

Artemis giggled and Athena and Poseidon laughed. Leto and Apollo still glared at him. Percy leaned toward Artemis and stage whispered. "What did I do wrong? Why are your mom and brother glaring at me?"

Artemis shrugged.

Apollo was fuming. "Because you slept next to my little sister!"

"Uh..." Percy started. "I was just saving her and then she fell asleep, that's all." Leto calmed down at this and was about to ask something when Artemis exploded.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU YOU DUMBASS!" Artemis shouted angrily before glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"No, I'm older!" Apollo complained. Percy made his way toward his parents. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of this.

"No, I'm older!"

"I am!"

Here we go again, everyone thought as they continued watching Apollo and Artemis bicker.

"Am not!"

"I am older!"

"Am not! Just ask mom!" Artemis said in triumph. I should write a book called "How to Shut your Little Brother Up", Artemis thought. Always end with just ask mom, because no matter how much they argued, their mom would tell them the truth.

"Come on, guys," Leto started. "It's getting dark. We should get home soon."

"Bye, Arty," Percy said with a smirk before hugging Artemis. Artemis hugged him back.

"Goodnight, fish breath," Artemis said with a smirk as well. Percy pouted and fake glared at her. She blew a raspberry at him and waved, following her mother and brother as they went their way.

Percy shrugged and went home with his parents.

======= Line Break =======

"Come on," Athena said as she sat on the edge of her son's bed. "Bedtime!"

Poseidon walked in behind Percy. Poseidon sat next to Athena while Percy settled down beneath his blanket. He looked up at his mom and dad with his seal eyes. "Could you tell me the story of how you guys meet and had me?"

Both Athena and Poseidon blushed. They tried to avoid talking about it because one, the story was not for kids his age, and two, neither of them remembered that night.

"Well," Poseidon started. "Your mom and I decided to have a child, and BOOM, here you were."

Percy looked unsatisfied. "That was the most boringest story I have ever heard."

"First, boringest is not a word," Athena said. She turned to Poseidon and narrowed her eyes. "Second, that was not what happened at all. Your father is just a kelp head and made up the story."

Poseidon pouted and glared at Athena. "I did not make the story up. What I said was true. Unless you want me to talk about how woman and man have to have se-"

Athena covered his mouth before he could say another word. "There is a child here."

"Have what?" Percy asked with curiosity in his sea-green eyes. Remember, his mother was Athena, meaning he always wanted to know things.

"Nothing, honey," Athena said as she glared at Poseidon who was trying to sink into the beanbag chair he had sat in. "Nothing to worry about."

Percy looked sad that he didn't get to know whatever his dad was about to say, but his eyes lit up when he remembered something. "You are still going to tell me how you guys met, right?"

"Of course," Athena said brightly. She sat down beside her son and Poseidon sat down on the other side of him.

"So, it all started after the giant war..."

======= Meanwhile with Artemis =======

"What happened at the cave?" Leto asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Apollo chimed in. "Why did we see a dead guy?"

"Stupid dead male," Artemis mumbled under her breath as she shuddered just thinking about the memory.

"What did you say?" Leto asked her daughter sweetly.

Artemis sighed before saying. "There was this guy trying to rape me-"

"WHAT!?" Both Leto and Apollo shouted.

"Did they?" Leto asked her daughter. Artemis shook her head quickly, not wanting to worry her mother.

"Nope," Artemis said. "Percy saved me."

Leto sighed. So that was probably why they were sleeping on the ground together, she thought. Artemis was scared and they were both tired after accidentally killing a mortal.

"Are you okay now?" Apollo asked with concern.

Artemis nodded and smirked at Apollo. "Is that concern I heard from you?"

Apollo glared at her. "Of course not."

Leto mentally facepalmed. Her children, always fighting. Their ways of showing their love for each other was a weird way.

"I'm pretty sure I heard concern coming from you," Artemis countered back with a smile.

"No, you did not hear anything," Apollo insisted.

"I did."

"You are probably imagining it," Apollo said again.

"I did not!"

Their bickering continued on for the rest of the night until Leto finally made them go to sleep.


	6. A Day Togehter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is a little short.

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise Of Night =======

"I'm pretty sure I heard concern coming from you," Artemis countered back with a smile.

"No, you did not hear anything," Apollo insists.

"I did."

"You are probably imagining it," Apollo said again.

"I did not!"

Their bickering continued on for the rest of the night until Leto finally made them go to sleep.

======= A Few Years Later =======

"Where are you, Arty?" Percy asked as he looked behind a tree. He sighed when he didn't see anyone. They were playing hide and seek near their house. Ever since that accident that almost happened, the parents had been a little overprotective. They knew they had to learn and let go soon, though.

Artemis giggled as Percy went past her. She jumped out of her hiding spot and gently tapped Percy's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

She then started running toward the other way at full speed. Percy quickly chased after her. Apollo thought that no one would know where he was when his sister literally crashed into him.

"Hey," Apollo complained. "Watch where you're going!"

"Tag!" Percy said as he tagged Apollo and ran away with Artemis close behind him.

"Come back here!" Apollo shouted. "That's not fair!"

They either didn't hear him or just ignored him as Apollo humphed and went back home.

======= Line Break =======

"Did you see his face when I tagged him?" Percy asked as he walked next to Artemis. They finally escaped from Apollo.

"I knew that would make him quiet," Artemis said with a smirk as they continued walking toward their secret place.

"Here we are," Percy said as he moved the leaves aside, showing a clearing with a small house built into the cave.

"What do you want to do today?" Artemis asked as she laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "Today is a clear day."

"We could go swimming!" Percy exclaimed.

Artemis laughed. "Are you ever thinking about things other than water?"

Percy pouted. "I think about other stuff."

"Like what?" Artemis countered. Percy thought for a second before almost slipping about his crush on his friend. He had always liked her. It's like she's a magnet and he is being pulled toward her. We are just friends, Percy thought. She would never love me back anyway.

"I think about y-" Percy cut himself off. "Yogurt. Yes, I think about yogurt."

Artemis gave Percy a weird look. "Who thinks about yogurt?"

"Me?" Percy said with uncertainty, making Artemis sure that her friend was lying. He must have been trying to say something else. Maybe you? Artemis thought but then shook her head to clear her thought. They were just friends, right? Besides, it is not like Percy would ever love her.

"Hey," Artemis asked suddenly, sitting up. "Are you sure I can go to the water? I am a daughter of Zeus, after all?"

"Well," Percy said with a smile. "My dad is Poseidon. He rules the ocean, and you are my friend, so he won't kill you."

"Okay, I guess," Artemis told Percy before standing up and holding up a hand for Percy to take. "Come on, if you want to go to the ocean, you'd better get your lazy butt off the ground before you are stuck here permanently."

Percy fake glared at her before they both burst out laughing. Percy took Artemis' hand. "Come on!"

======= Line Break =======

"I hate sharks," Artemis said as she walked into Percy's house. They were having dinner together today.

"They are really cute," Percy protested.

"How are they cute?" Artemis asked. "They tried to kill me!"

"Who tried to kill you, dear?" Leto asked when she heard her daughter talking about someone trying to kill her. Everyone was in the dining room, waiting for the two best friends.

"They were not trying to kill you," Percy protested again. "They were trying to play with you."

"Didn't look like that to me," Artemis mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Percy asked innocently.

"What is trying to kill you Artemis?" Leto asked again, getting impatient.

"Just some sharks," Leto glared at Poseidon. He held up his hands.

"I don't control what the sharks think!"

"They were only trying to play with you," Percy said again.

"No, they were-" she was cut off by Athena.

"We could go on like this forever. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Everyone calmed down a bit after that.

Everyone calm down a bit after that. After dinner, they played some songs on the Xiphos, how many beans are in the amphora, and watched the stars on the beach.

These were good days. Little did they know, their peaceful life with never be peaceful after they went to Olympus. Everything would soon change.


	7. Parents Need Their Alone Time

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Everyone calmed down a bit after that. After dinner, they played some party games, watched some movies, and ended up having a sleepover.

These were good days. Little did they know, their peaceful life would never be peaceful again after they went to Olympus. Everything would soon change.

======= On Olympus =======

Athena walked around Olympus, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was one of those days where Leto decided that she could take care of Percy for her and Poseidon and they didn't split their bodies. Poseidon was off doing who knows what.

Athena would say that their relationship got a little better over lots of time, but it was still a little rocky. They still fought, but not nearly as much as before,and it was mostly just over little things.

Suddenly, she felt something distracting in her temple in the mortal world. She quickly made her way to a bench around Olympus before sitting down and closing her eyes, wondering what was happening there.

She saw Poseidon in her temple, doing- well, let's keep it PG here, and say he was having you-know-what with a beautiful girl. Looking at them made Athena jealous as an ugly feeling built up inside her. She knows that Poseidon sometimes had demigods with mortals, but did he have to disrespect her and do that in her temple? She is a maiden goddess- scratch that, she was a maiden goddess.

She closed her eyes once more and did her magic. The girl's hair turned into snakes and her eyes, they could turn anyone into stone if they looked at them directly. She could never look at a mirror again seeing that she could turn herself into stone as well.

Poseidon seemed to just notice that he was kissing a snake lady and shouted, "Mouth wash! Mouth wash!" before flashing away.

Athena opened her eyes, only to be met with the angry eyes of Poseidon. She glared at him and dragged him by the ear to her temple. No one on Olympus even gave them a weird look. This was considered normal on Olympus,they even saw weirder stuff. Like that one time Ares was running around with his underwear pretending to be a baby...that was a weird day for everyone.

Athena banged the door shut the moment she stormed into her house while dragging Poseidon after her. She turned to him finally after they got to the living room. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Well... I don't remember-" Poseidon was about to say something when Athena exploded at Poseidon again.

"BRING A GIRL TO MY TEMPLE TO DISRESPECT ME?"

"I don't-" Poseidon tried to say, but Athena cut him off again.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Athena said. Then she quietly added, "Don't you?"

Athena sighed and shook her head before dragging Poseidon outside her house. "Out! And don't come back until you know what you did wrong!"

"But I-" Poseidon was cut off by a door slamming into his face.

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon didn't know what happened. One second, he was in a restaurant where a waiter was serving him water, and the next second he was in Athena's temple, being shouted at by her.

He didn't remember bringing any girl into Athena's temple, much less do anything with that girl. He wracked his brain, trying to remember, but he came up blank.

It was like someone erased his memory of what happened. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He walked toward his house, but stopped before he opened the door.

He thinks he knows what happened! He didn't even close his door before he ran to Athena's house.

======= Line Break =======

Athena sat in her living room, unmoving after what happened. She stared at the wall in front of her. How could she think that Poseidon loved her? He does love you, though, a voice in her mind said. You just have to listen to what he has to say.

Athena sighed before staring at the wall in front of her again. She took a book off the bookshelf. Maybe doing something for herself would make her forget about everything that happened.

The doorbell rang and Athena got up from her sofa and went to open the door.

"Please," Poseidon said at the doorway. Athena tried shutting the door but Poseidon put his feet there. "Just hear me out."

"Why should I?" Athena asked him. Poseidon sighed before saying quickly.

"She gave me a love potion."

Athena froze up and didn't move for a few seconds. She looked around, making sure no one was around before pulling Poseidon into her house again.

"Tell me everything," Athena said as she sat across from Poseidon in the living room.

"Well," Poseidon started. "I was in a mortal restaurant when she came and served me water. Since it was a restaurant, I didn't think much about it. The next thing I know is that you were shouting at me."

Athena gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Poseidon said. "It's not your fault."

Poseidon went over and sat beside Athena, giving her a hug. Athena smiled and hugged him back. "Can you stay with me today?" Athena asked, still in Poseidon's embrace.

"Sure," Poseidon said but groaned when thunder boomed overhead. "Can a guy have a peaceful night with his girlfriend?"

"You consider me your girlfriend?" Athena asked, surprised. Poseidon gave her a smile.

"Of course," He replied immediately. "We have a kid together, don't we."

Athena leaned forward and gave Poseidon a soft kiss on his lips. Poseidon kissed back. This could be considered their first kiss together. Athena pulled away.

"Better get going before they got the wrong idea," Athena said with a smirk.

They both laughed before both flashing into the council meeting.

======= Line Break =======

Zeus paced the council room. He knew that he needed to tell the council about his new children. He had no idea what his or her name was. He has no idea where he or she was. Most importantly, he had no idea if it was a girl or a boy!

He created an iris message. Maybe Iris knew where Leto was. "Iris, show me, Leto."

The rainbow shimmered a bit before showing Leto with three children. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes, another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like his, and there was a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Leto," Zeus called out. Everyone in the room turned their head. Leto looked angry for some reason Zeus didn't know of.

"What?" Leto replied, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I think it is time for..." Zeus continued explaining why Leto needed to bring the children and in the end, he finally learned who was who.

The black hair boy was a child Leto found on the island. Apollo and Artemis were his children and they are twins. When the Iris message ended and Leto promised to be outside the throne room when he called a meeting, he called a meeting.

All the Olympians flashed in one by one. As Zeus continued talking about different things, not many people were listening. For once, Athena wasn't listening to him either.

"- I have twins," Zeus said, finally getting to why he called a council meeting in the first place. Hera glared at him. The rest looked surprised. No one noticed how Athena and Poseidon had a knowing look on their faces.

"Where are your brats?" Hera snarled at her really unfaithful husband.

"Uh..." Zeus stuttered. "Outside."

Athena and Poseidon had the same thought in their head. Where was their son if Leto was here with the twins? Their question was answered when Percy walked in with Leto, Artemis, and Apollo.

Percy looked at the architecture in awe while Artemis was sticking by his side. Apollo was silent for once.

Hephaestus looked confused. "I thought you said you had twins?"

Before Zeus could answer the question, Hera gasped. "Percy?"


	8. The Olympian

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Hephaestus looked confused. "I thought you said you had twins?"

Before Zeus could answer the question, Hera gasped. "Percy?"

======= Now =======

Everyone turned to the Queen of Olympus, wondering how she knew that boy. Athena and Poseidon looked surprised as well. What did Hera know about their son?

Percy looked over to who called his name and was surprised when he saw Hera. He remembered how they first met on Delos.

======= Flashback =======

Percy was skipping down the beach when he saw a woman laying on the ground. Being the good person that he was and was taught to be, he went over to her. Percy saw a woman with chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes as the woman finally opened them.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the woman. She looked startled, as if she didn't expect to see a boy on the beach.

The woman was Hera, and she was startled. She knew that Leto gave birth to twins because she was the goddess of family, able to sense when a woman is going to give birth, but she didn't expect to be found by one of the twins.

"Is your mother Leto?" Hera asked the boy. The boy looked confused for a second before shaking his head.

"No, my friends Artemis' and Apollo's mom is Leto though," the boy said thoughtfully. Then Hera saw his sea-greenish grey eyes. "Are you looking for Leto? I could take you to them."

"No, it's fine," Hera said. She studied the boy, "What's your name."

"Perseus," he said. Hera had a distant look in her eyes as she remembered the hero Perseus. "But don't call me that name. Only my mom calls me that name. And she only calls me that when she is mad. Call me Percy."

Hera chuckled. "So, Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just taking a walk on the beach," the boy now known as Percy said. Then he suddenly turned to Hera. "You still haven't told me your name."

"Hera," Hera said simply. The boy seemed to turn pale a bit.

"Oh," he said softly. Hera wondered what the boy thought of her. Maybe the boy thought she was a villain or something. He then looked at the sun. "Look at the time, got to go," he said before disappearing.

======= Still in the flashback =======

"Hera?" Percy asked when he saw the same woman again at the shore of the beach. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be here?" Hera asked. Percy laughed softly before sitting down next to her and asking her a question she would rather not answer.

"Why did you curse Leto?" He asked as sea-greenish grey eyes sparkled with curiosity. Sometimes Hera wondered who this boy's parents were.

"I was jealous, you could say," Hera replied softly. "Zeus is always cheating on me with other woman. I think I got jealous of all the women Zeus has slept with."

"Oh," Percy said softly. Then he said, "Zeus is stupid then. He shouldn't cheat on his wife. He should have remained loyal."

This brought a smile to Hera's face. "So, you understand what I'm going through?"

"Not really," Percy explained. "I think that if a man pledges himself to his wife, he should always remain loyal. But take Zeus for example, he never remains loyal. I think a wife should remain loyal to her husband as well. An unloyal couple would be," Percy thought for a bit before saying. "Aphrodite. Her husband is always loyal, but Aphrodite is always cheating on him with Ares."

"Yeah," Hera agreed with a sigh. Percy then did something that surprised Hera. He hugged her tightly, as if trying to squeeze the sadness out of her. Hera hugged him back.

"I hope you get better," Percy said as he let go of her and started jogging away after giving her another hug and a wave. Hera didn't miss what Percy said with her godly hearing but she swore she heard him whisper under his breath, "Aunt Hera."

======= Flashback Ends =======

From that day on, Hera and Percy developed a close bond. Hera also let Percy call her Aunt Hera, even though she didn't know she was actually Percy's aunt.

"How do you know this boy?" Zeus asked with a dangerous tone in his voice. Percy spoke up.

"I met Aunt Hera in Delos," Percy said, surprising everyone. Hera hadn't let anyone call her aunt for some time now. Even if someone had been told to call her that, they were too afraid to offend the Queen of Olympus, so they still didn't. "We then started to hang out weekly."

We are having a talk later, Percy heard his mom said in his head.

Okay, Percy replied back before focusing on the meeting.

"So, he is also your son?" Ares asked, looking at Percy.

"NO!" Zeus shouted. "Leto told me she found the boy on the island, so she took him in. The other two are my children. Art-"

Zeus was interrupted by a bright light in the middle of the throne room, causing everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them, the Fates stood in the middle of the throne room.

"We are here to grant the three children their domains," The Fates said in union before calling Percy. "Persues, step forward."

Artemis, who was holding Percy's hand a second before, gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting Percy step forward.

"All hail Perseus, his parents will remain unknown for now, the eighth Olympian, God of the tide and constellation," The Fates said again in union and shot a beam of light at him. Then they called out Artemis.

"Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, the ninth Olympian, Goddess of archery, hunt, maidens, children, and the moon," The fate shots a beam of light at her and she joined Percy, back by her mother's side. Apollo was called forward.

"Apollo, Son of Zeus and Leto, the tenth Olympian, God of archery, music, truth, prophecy, healing, diseases, and the sun," The fate shot a beam of light at him as well.

Three thrones appeared. Percy's throne was next to Poseidon's and Apollo's throne was next to Zeus'. Artemis' throne was in between Athena and Demeter's thrones. Percy's throne was across from hers.

"Since this is your first time in Olympus and I missed all of your birthdays," Zeus said, looking at his children, Artemis and Apollo. "You guys could choose a gift."

"I want a bow that is unbreakable," Apollo said immediately. Zeus nodded, telling him he would give it to him later and turned to Artemis.

Artemis thought for a while before saying. "I want to start the hunters. It would be a group of immortal maidens who hunt and I want permission to hunt animals in the wild."

Percy looked kind of hurt at this. Making a group that is made up of maidens, to Percy, was literally saying that she didn't ever want to date. Whatever, he thought as he continued listening to Zeus talk about stuff. That was his first, and definitely not his last, really boring council meeting.

======= Line Break =======

It had been a few years since Artemis, Apollo, and Percy became Olympians. Artemis started the hunters, maidens who would get partial immortality if they swore off boys. . So far, they had one boy in the hunt, but he was soon killed by his own father. Artemis brought him back to life but it caused chaos in Olympus, so Zeus declared that kind of medicine was off-limits.

Percy visited the hunt often and the hunters saw him as an older brother. His relationship with Artemis was getting even better and they were always together, until Orion, that is.


	9. Left Out

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Percy visited the hunt often and the hunters saw him as an older brother. His relationship with Artemis was getting even better and they were always together, until Orion, that is.

======= Now =======

To say Orion was not on Percy's number one fan-list was an understatement. He hated him with passion. Everytime he was around the hunters, he had a smile so fake Percy just wanted to smack it off his face. He sees the real self of Orion.

Percy doesn't know how Artemis didn't see this. She is just too blind to all of this. Ever since Orion came along, Artemis has been more distant toward him.

He hates Orion only grows when he comes back with Artemis one day and Artemis declared that Orion is now her boyfriend. He still remembers that day like it was yesterday, it was the day his heart broke into a million pieces. His childhood best friend and crush, stole away by a rapist. Percy thought Artemis hated rapists ever since what happened all those years ago, Percy guesses he is wrong.

======= Flashback =======

"Artemis," Percy called out to his friend as she got ready for a "hunting trip". One that he did not approve of at all. Apollo didn't approve of it either. They both tried their best to tell Artemis that Orion should not be trusted but she wouldn't listen!

"What?" Artemis said, annoyed. She had a da- she meant hunting trip. She had been secretly dating Orion for a few months now, and he was the nicest person she had ever met. She didn't get why her brother and best friend were going on about the Orion nonsense. If Percy was even her best friend now. He hadn't been an understanding best friend at all. Orion could be her best friend now.

"You need to listen," Percy said, trying to tell his best friend again. "Orion-"

"STOP!" Artemis shouted."Stop with this Orion nonsense. If you don't like him, it is your business, not mine. He is the nicest person I have ever met. So if you don't like him, you could get out of my sight, because how many times have I told, you he is innocent!"

Percy felt a pang of his heart when he heard those words. He didn't say anything, just did as Artemis asked and got out of her sight. He left her tent and went back to his. He entered, but not before seeing Artemis come out in her hunting clothes and her hair done, her bow on her back.

======= Still Flashback =======

Artemis felt a pang in her heart when she saw Percy walk away from her tent. She didn't know why he thought Orion lied to her, but if Percy was not being a good best friend, Artemis had no reason to be a good best friend to him either.

She still felt a pang in her heart, though. She thought Percy would stick around with her, support her. Artemis guessed not everyone remains friends with their childhood friend. (AN: Not true. I am still friends with my childhood friends!)

She ignored him for now and put him in the back of her mind. She walked out of her tent to the border of her hunter's camp. Orion was there, waiting for her.

"Hi," Artemis said, blushing slightly when Orion gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Where are we going today?"

"I was thinking of an actual hunting trip," Orion said. Artemis smiled and nodded. Another thing about Orion, he could actually hunt! Not that she minded if Percy couldn't hunt. He is- actually, was a good best friend. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Come on!" she heard Orion shout from somewhere in the woods.

"Coming!" she said, laughing as she caught up with him.

======= Line Break =======

"Orion and I are dating," Artemis announced, making Percy question his choice in friends. Why wouldn't Artemis listen to him? Doesn't she get that at the rate she was going, Orion would steal her maidenhood before she even opened her mouth?

Percy sighed softly before turning away and walking to his tent, packing it up as he went. He didn't need to be reminded of his former best friend. She would go her way and he would go his.

Artemis didn't understand why Percy was leaving. She kind of got it, she did tell him to get out of her sight, but she didn't think he would actually do it. She wants to chase after him, but Orion was holding her tightly, preventing her from moving. She was starting to question herself and if she chose the right friend. Should she have chosen Percy?

======= Flashback Ends =======

It had been five months since Orion and Artemis started dating. Not many people knew of it, though. Apollo and Percy, for example, did not approve of this relationship at all. They tried their best to come up with a plan to kill him.

Percy had been living on his own the past few months, making camps here and there. He mostly tried to avoid the hunters, though. He still missed them, they were like sisters to him. But he didn't want to face Artemis. Or, more importantly, he didn't want to face Orion.

Percy continued walking as he stumbled across a lake. He quickly set up a camp and jumped into the water. The fish swarm around him, nudging him, asking if he was okay. He ignored them and continued swimming.

He came up a few hours later when he finally calmed down from his not so happy memories. As he came up from the water, he heard someone scream. Sophia was the name that came to mind. He remembered her well. She was Percy's half-sister, daughter of Athena. Well, not the normal way of birth. The brain-child. As far as Percy knew, he was the only natural-born child of Athena.

Orion was there with Sophia as Percy ran to them. "STOP!"

Orion turned to him and said mockingly, "If it isn't Artemis' best friend." He chuckled evilly. "I mean, former best friend. I've taken that role pretty well, don't you think."

"Of course not," Percy snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Orion did not like being interrupted.

"Silence!" Percy glared at him more. "Anyway, as I was saying, I am taking the role of best friend of Artemis pretty well, and guess what? I even managed to date her! What can you say about that?"

Percy can think of quite a few creative words he wants to say to him right now, but he settles with, "Let Sophia go!"

Orion pokes Sophia, who was thankfully still fully clothed, on the side, making her move further away from him and closer to Percy. "So, that's this worthless girl's name. I would enjoy-"

He was cut off by, surprisingly, Artemis. She stared at the scene in front of her, eyes wide. "Orion? What are you doing with my hunter?"

"Uh, nothing," Orion quickly said before pointing at Percy. "He was trying to rape her, so I saved her."

Sophia made a sound of protest. Percy walked toward her and gently put his hand on her side, where Orion had hit probably a few minutes before he arrived. Artemis didn't know what to believe. From what she had seen, Orion was trying to hurt her hunter, but he wouldn't lie to her, right? Was Percy lying to her?

"Thou are lying," A girl with black hair and black eyes came out behind Artemis. Zoë Nightshade, Percy thought, he had always got along well with her. Artemis' new lieutenant, after the previous one died for an unknown reason. Actually, Orion probably had everything to do with it, Percy thought. "That was not what I saw."

If there is one thing Artemis knew for sure, it was that Zoë never lied. She decided to trust Zoë for this one. She pointed her hands away from her camps and shouted to Orion. "Go, and never come back."

He didn't do anything for a bit, just froze up there. But when Artemis took out her bow and pointed at him, he ran, ran for his life.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis knocked on Percy's tent flap. She wanted to apologize to him for not trusting him. A faint "Come in," was heard from the inside of the tent. Artemis took that as a good sign and slowly opened the flap, stepping into Percy's tent.

She looked around. To tell the truth, she had never been in his tent before. She saw pictures of Percy and her together when they were in Delos. A few of them had Apollo in them as well. She also saw a big family photo of Percy, Athena, and Poseidon. She felt bad when she saw this as she hadn't visited Delos in a while. She knew that Athena and Poseidon visit there sometimes now that they didn't have to split their body into two.

"I haven't talked to them in a while," Percy admitted sadly from beside her, scaring Artemis.

"I didn't notice you were there," she half shouted. Percy laughed softly before moving to his bed and patting the space next to him. Artemis sat down.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Percy asked.

Artemis played with her hunting clothes, not really meeting Percy's eyes. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I totally understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I-"

Percy cut her off. "I can't do this now. Not after what you have put me through. I'm sorry."

Artemis hung her head as she walked out of Percy's tent. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but it wasn't working. A few tears escaped her eyes, making their way to the ground. As she fell asleep that night, she felt like the worst friend in the history of worst friends. It was her own fault that Percy wouldn't talk to her. And she planned on making Percy forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Just kidding. There are still lots of chapters we need to go through! So don't be afraid my readers, this story is far from over. We still haven't reached the halfway point yet! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And if there is no difficulty and I have ideas, you could expect an update every day. Unless if I am busy, then you could expect an update every other day.


	10. Forgiveness

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Percy cut her off. "I can't do this now. Not after what you have put me through. I'm sorry."

Artemis hung her head as she walked out of Percy's tent. She tried to keep her tears at bay, it wasn't working. A few tears escaped her eyes, making their way to the ground. As she fell asleep that night, she felt like the worst friend in the history of worst friends. It was her own fault that Percy wouldn't talk to her. And she planned on making Percy forgive her.

======= Now =======

Percy stayed in the hunter's camp even after Artemis tried to apologize to him. He knew he could forgive her, but not so soon. He didn't want to be broken again by Artemis. He remembered how Artemis promised to never leave him, and how they would be best friends for the rest of their life, how they would never leave each other out. Guess those promises weren't that easy to keep, Percy thought to himself as he walked around the hunter's camp, doing his best to avoid Artemis. Now he mostly talked to the hunters, but not Artemis.

Artemis walked around the hunter's camp as well, trying to find Percy. She knew he was avoiding her, but she still wanted to apologize. She suddenly bumped into the exact person she was thinking about.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said before holding out his hand to help pull Artemis up. He may not have liked Artemis at the moment, but he was still a gentleman.

"It's fine," Artemis mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Apollo said cheerfully as he flashed into the hunter's camp and walked into his sister's camp. "Guess what?"

He saw Percy and Artemis standing there, looking into each other's eyes. He cleared his throat. They both quickly jumped back, blushing hard and standing as far away as each other as possible.

"What?" Percy asked weakly, though you could see excitement in his eyes.

"I found a way we could kill Orion!" Well, Apollo didn't say that out loud. He said that in his head. He knew that Artemis didn't want to kill him, he had been nice to her. So, he made a plan with Percy.

They would trick her.

"We could have an archery competition!" Apollo said out loud instead. Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed, standing up.

"I guess we could do that," she said. "Where and when?"

"Now," Apollo stated. "And I will take you there."

Artemis nodded before calling out to Zoë. "Zoë!"

"Yes, milady?" Zoë asked, coming toward Artemis.

"You are in charge till I get back," Artemis ordered Zoë. Zoë smiled.

"Of course!"

Artemis nodded her thanks before following Apollo up his sun chariot. Percy soon followed behind her. They were both trying to sit as far away as they could each other, both having no idea what they were feeling.

======= Line Break =======

"So," Artemis asked. "Where is the target?"

She felt kind of wary of Apollo right now. She had no idea why Apollo would come to her camp in the middle of the day to ask her for an archery competition. Even weirder, Percy came with them for some reason.

Apollo looked around before pointing to a thing that looked like a rock in the water. "That is the target. Care to go first, lil' sis?"

"I'm older!" Artemis shouted.

"No, I am!"

"Am not!" Percy cut them off, annoyed by the childish argument.

"Just get on with the competition!"

They glared at each other before Artemis pulled back her bowstring and released the arrow. It hit the target, of course, but what she didn't expect was for the target to start bleeding. When that 'target' tried to stand up, Artemis caught a glimpse of his face. Orion.

She screamed at Apollo. "What have you done!"

"I just helped you get rid of a problem," Apollo said matter-of-factly. "You shall thank me eventually."

"Of course not!" Artemis screamed in frustration and horror before running toward Orion. She may still have had a soft spot for him. Percy still hadn't really forgiven her, so she would even say that Orion kind of still had that spot of a best friend. Percy sighed before following Artemis.

When Percy and Apollo arrived at the scene, Artemis was sitting there on the ground cradling Orion's head, trying to heal him. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Percy didn't say anything, just watched from the shadow. He knew he shouldn't have forgiven her yet. She was still smitten with the bastard. Percy still didn't get why she would choose Orion over him. They have known each other forever! Plus, another reason Percy didn't like him, Orion managed to date her. DATE HER!

"You know I will die right?" Orion asked gently as Artemis put her hand on his stomach, trying to heal him. "I'm sorry for being who I am."

"It's fine," Artemis mumbled, a single tear dropping from her eyes. Orion leaned up and wiped the tear away. He planted one last kiss on her cheek before taking his final breath. Artemis, out of sadness and anger, put Orion in the stars where he would live on forever.

She didn't notice how Percy packed his bag again, this time, maybe leaving the hunt for good.

======= Line Break =======

Ever since Percy watched Orion give Artemis one last kiss with his dying breath, he hadn't been the same.

For one thing, he left the hunt again, this time sure that Artemis never would have liked him anyway. He was just a boy compared to Orion. Secondly, he hadn't visited his parents for a while, so he knew he should do that.

He appeared in Olympus in front of his mom's house and rang the doorbell. "Coming!" He heard his mom's voice from inside. A moment later, Athena opened the door. When she saw who it was, she quickly dragged him inside her house.

"Percy!" she half shouted. "When was the last time you visited, young man?"

Percy scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought," Athena scolded before pulling him toward the living room. "Tell me everything that happened."

So Percy told his mom everything, from becoming like a brother to the hunters to Orion and Artemis. Athena didn't say anything, just hugged him and asked if he was okay and if he needed anything. Percy shook his head before remembering one thing.

"Well," Percy started. "Could I stay with you for a while?"

Athena laughed before saying, "Of course. Stay as long as you need!"

"Thank you so much," Percy said.

"Of course. I'm your mother aren't I?" Athena asked him jokingly. "You will always have a place with me. And you should visit your father soon."

"I completely forgot about dad!" Percy shouted before giving his mom another hug. "See you later."

Athena laughed and nodded, "Good luck with your father."

======= Line Break =======

Artemis still couldn't get the last kiss from Orion out of her mind. She didn't get why Percy left the hunt again either. She must have sabotaged Percy's trust in her again. He may not have forgiven her yet, but at the rate she was going, he would never forgive her.

Artemis sighed as she massaged her temple to keep a headache from starting. She knew she should let go of Orio. He was a rapist and a horrible person, even if he was nice to her. Artemis closed her eyes and imagined a box in her brain. Then she dragged every single one of her memories of Orion into the box. She then proceeded to lock the box in many chains and threw it into the deepest part of her mind. She was ready for a new beginning.

First, I need to find Percy, Artemis thought as she got out of her tent. Where could he be? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Zoë.

"Hi, milady," Zoë greeted her. "Where is Percy?"

"I have no idea," Artemis told her honestly.

Zoë thought for a bit before coming to realize something. "Did thou do something before he ran away?"

Artemi thought for a second before replying. "Well, we killed Orion and then he kissed me."

"That's why," Zoe wondered aloud. She remembered once how Percy told her that he had a crush on Artemis by accident. He made her swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone, though. Zoe laughed softly, remembering how panicked he looked when he told her that. She told Artemis. "I think thou should talk to him, milady."

"Maybe," Artemis said before realizing something. Zoë knew why! "Wait, you know why?"

Zoë gave her a mystery smile before replying. "Maybe..." She walked away without another word.

Artemis sighed and flashed over to Olympus. As she walked around, she bumped into, you can all guess it, Percy. Yep, another situation like this where they bumped into each other. They were both getting tired of it.

"I am so sorry-" Percy said before seeing Artemis. He moved away from Artemis after noticing their position. He remembered this happen before when they were little. She doesn't like you, Percy told himself. Don't ever think you will have a chance. "Uh, Artemis! What are you doing here?"

This brought back memories to Artemis as well, as she reminded herself that Percy wouldn't ever like her. He is just a childhood crush, she told herself. Nothing more. But deep down, they both knew that was not true, that it was more than just a childhood crush.

What if Percy is jealous? One part of her brain asked.

Of what? The other part of her brain asked.

Of Orion, of course, the first part of her brain said. Artemis shook her head to clear her thoughts. Percy was not jealous of Orion. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Why did you leave?" Artemis asked Percy softly. "Did I do anything that offended you or something?"

"Kind of," Percy whispered back. He didn't want to tell her anything, he just couldn't.

"What did I do?" Artemis asked desperately. "I'll do anything to fix it."

"It's not what you did," Percy said, almost without any emotion. He walked toward the Olympian garden. "Maybe we could talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure," Artemis said a second later. They walked toward the garden in silence.

Percy sat on the ground, his back leaning against a tree. Artemis sat down beside him, maybe a little closer than necessary. Percy sighed. "You're gonna hate me after this."

Artemis shook her head and put her hand on top of Percy's, her best friends' hand. "I could never hate you."

With that, Percy leaned forward slightly, before putting his lips on Artemis'.


	11. Promise

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Artemis shook her head and put her hand on top of Percy's, her best friends' hand. "I could never hate you."

With that, Percy leaned forward slightly, before putting his lips on Artemis'.

======= Now =======

After a second when Artemis didn't kiss back, Percy pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said, before running out of the Olympian garden.

"Wait!" Artemis shouted before chasing after him. She didn't mean to make him feel he did something wrong. She was just shocked. She ran out of the Olympian Garden, sighing when she didn't see Percy.

She returned to her hunter's camp, laying in her bed. She touched her lips, where Percy had just kissed her. She had to admit she likes it. Better solve this problem tomorrow, she thought before she fell into a not-so-dreamless sleep.

======= Line Break =======

All Percy could think of as he tried to fall asleep was how much he must have messed up his relationship with Artemis forever now. He knew Artemis wouldn't feel the same way, why did he do it then?

He sighed again before laying down on his bed, trying to fall asleep. He was in for one restless night.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis knocked on Percy's door the next morning, wanting to explain to him what happened yesterday. Percy opened the door, but when he saw Artemis, he couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to clear things up with you," Artemis started. Percy sighed before allowing Artemis to come into his house. Artemis had woken up early this morning, trying to write her apology speech for Percy. She lost count of all the apology speeches she had written and thrown away. In the end, she decided she would just go with the flow.

"Please," Artemis pleaded as they settled down on the chairs. "You have to forgive me."

"Why would I?" Percy asked almost mockingly. You have broken me way more times than I could count, Percy wanted to add, but he knew he shouldn't. Deep down in his heart, he knew Artemis meant well. Everyone made a mistake once in a while.

Artemis was hurt. She sighed before standing up. "This is a bad idea."

Before she could stand up and leave, Percy grabbed her wrist. "Sorry, please go on."

She looked at Percy almost uncertainly before sitting down again. "I know I have done a lot of horrible things to you but I really hope you can forgive me. I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you. Please, could we be friends again?"

Percy thought for a while. He hadn't really felt like it was Artemis' fault. He felt like it was both of their faults. They both did something wrong, this is how they ended up here. "I forgive you, only if you promise me one thing."

"What?" Artemis asked eagerly. She would do anything she could to just be friends with Percy again. "Promise me you will never leave me out again. I won't ever leave you out either, I swear on the River Styx."

Artemis smiled. "Of course! I swear on the River Styx I won't ever leave you out again."

Thunder boomed overhead, sealing both of their oaths. Percy leaned forward and hugged Artemis. "I don't want to be your friend though," Percy said thoughtfully.

Artemis had a fearful look on her face as Percy continued on. "I want to be your best friend."

Artemis punched Percy playfully. "Of course I will be your best friend! But just don't scare me like that ever again."

Percy laughed. "Of course."

======= Line Break =======

Percy knocked on his dad's door. He still hadn't visited him after his talk with his mom. When no one came to answer, he quietly walked in. He walked toward the bedroom, where his dad must still be sleeping. It is still pretty early.

He walked into the bedroom, which was the biggest mistake of his life. His parents were in there- oh no. He quickly ran out of their room quietly and tried to erase the image he saw in his head. He could never unsee that. He shuddered and walked to the living room and sat down.

He summoned a book and started reading. Soon, he put his hands to his ears and started humming loudly. Any music was better than his parent's "music". He shuddered again.

He then heard the bedroom door open through his godly hearing so he took out his earphone and waited for his parents to come out of the room. When they came out, they were both not wearing any clothes. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Percy shouted and covered his eyes. "COME ON!"

The said couple blushed before snapping their fingers and putting some clothes on. "Can I look now?" Percy asked uncertainly.

"Yep," Poseidon said. Percy openED his eyes only to meet with his parent's sea-green and grey ones. Both of their cheeks were red and they were blushing hard. "So, what are you doing here?"

Percy ignored his dad. "I'm not going to have any siblings, am I?"

They both shook their heads quickly, turning even redder if that was possible. Percy decided to finally answer his dad's question. "Oh, I was looking for you dad. I could always come back later if you want."

"No, it's fine," Poseidon said before sitting down across from his son. "You haven't visited in a while."

"I know," Percy said as a grin made its way to his face. "That's why I'm here!"

Athena sat down beside her son. "I told you to see your father right away. How long have you last talked to me?"

"A few days?" Percy replied innocently. Both Athena and Poseidon laughed softly before walking toward the dining table.

"Come on," Athena said. "We haven't eaten together for a long time."

The family stayed together the whole day, enjoying their time together as a family. Little did they know, two goddesses were spying on them.


	12. The Truth

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Come on," Athena said. "We haven't eaten together for a long time."

The family stayed together the whole day, enjoying their time together as a family. Little did they know, two goddesses were spying on them.

======= Now =======

Aphrodite was in her house when she felt a strange feeling, almost like there was a really unusual couple together. She had felt many weird couples over the decades, but this couple especially gave her a bad feeling in her gut.

The couple was... Athena and Poseidon?! Never in her entire life had she thought the two rivals would fall in love. Of course it was physically possible, but no way that she ever thought it would really happen.

With a curious mind, she went toward Poseidon's house, intending to find out the truth of their relationship. But outside, she met another goddess. It turned out Hera was spying on the unusual couple as well.

======= Line Break =======

Hera hadn't seen Percy in a while ever since he arrived at Olympus. Now, she sat in her throne next to Zeus, wondering who his parents were.

I could just ask him, Hera thought to herself. It's not like she had asked him before. Deciding that it was the best choice, she went out of the throne room in search of Percy.

She walked around Olympus but had no idea where Percy was. She just walked around aimlessly until she, blessed with a stroke of luck, saw Percy walking into Poseidon's house.

She didn't approach him right away, deciding to wait for him to come out. But she went and spied through the window when he didn't come out a few hours later.

What she saw surprised her greatly. Athena and Poseidon were both in there. Percy was there as well. They were talking and laughing like a happy family. Something that Hera wanted. She wanted a perfect family. A happy family.

"An unusual couple, aren't they?" A voice asked beside Hera, scaring the Hades out of her. She turned around and saw Aphrodite.

"What are you doing here?" Hera hissed softly at the love goddess. "You scared me!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "I felt an unusual love here, so I decided to check it out."

"Which couple?" Hera asked curiously. Aphrodite nodded her head in the direction of Athena and Poseidon.

"Them," she said before summoning a mirror and reapplying her makeup. Hera rolled her eyes before grabbing Aphrodite by the wrist and dragged her outside Poseidon's property.

"We should ask them about it," Hera said. "So we know if they actually are a couple."

"You don't trust me?" Aphrodite asked, hurt.

"Maybe," Hera said before knocking on Poseidon's door. Poseidon opened the door a second later.

"Hera! Aphrodite! What can I help you with?"

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon, Athena, and Percy were having dinner when the doorbell rang. "Who could it be?" Athena asked Poseidon. He shrugged, not expecting anyone.

He went out of the dining room and toward the front door. He opened the door, only to see Hera and Aphrodite. "Hera! Aphrodite! What can I help you with?"

"We want to know your relationship with Percy and Athena," Hera said. Aphrodite elbowed her.

"I already told you," Aphrodite said, clearly annoyed.

Poseidon didn't know what to do. He looked behind him to see Athena and Percy already standing in the hallway. What should I do? He mouthed to them.

His son shrugged, but Athena mouthed back, Just let them in.

Poseidon nodded before opening the door. "Come on in."

======= Line Break =======

"So, let me get this straight," Hera said as Athena and Poseidon finished explaining to them about how complicated their life was. "You and Poseidon had Percy because you two were drunk."

"Sure," Poseidon said. "You could say that."

"You never told me that," Percy said with a frown. "You told me I was made during a party."

"It's the half-truth," Aphrodite said. Percy shrugged.

"At least you told me now."

Athena hugged him tightly and Percy smiled. "So, you two are here because you want to know about our family relationship?"

"Kind of," Hera said. 

A smile lit up on Percy's face. "That's play Greeknopoly!" 

And that was how they found themselves at a table playing monopoly with Percy in the lead. His strategy? Buy everything he came across.

"$400, please," Percy said to his dad as he came across his property for the fifth time. Poseidon huffed before giving him $400. Athena had a smile on her face when Poseidon walked onto her property the next round after he paid $400 to Percy.

"That's $1,000 please," Athena said with a smirk. Athena was not the wisdom goddess for nothing. So far, it looked like she was tied with her son. Poseidon gave all of his money to Athena.

"Happy now?" he grumbled.

"Yes," Athena said as she counted the money. "Very."

It was now Hera's turn. And... she walked into the "go to jail" space. "Ugh!" she grumbled before sitting back in her chair. Her luck wasn't very good today after she found Percy. She had been in jail at least six times in a row!

"I think I am doing quite good," Aphrodite thought aloud.

"Don't jinx yourself," Poseidon grumbled and half glared at Athena again. It turned out Aphrodite did jinx herself. She walked right into Percy's property.

"$900!" Percy said happily. Aphrodite grumbled before paying him $900, leaving herself with only $100.

The night went on with them playing monopoly. In the end, it wouldn't surprise you that Athena won the round. Percy was in a close second and the rest, well, they were all broke.


	13. Bonding Time

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"$900!" Percy said happily. Aphrodite grumbled before paying him $900, leaving herself with only $100.

The night went on with them playing monopoly. In the end, it wouldn't surprise you that Athena won the round. Percy was in a close second and the rest, well, they are all broke.

======= Now =======

"Guess what?" a voice exclaimed from behind Artemis. Artemis winced at the loud noise. She had just finished teaching the younger hunters archery when Percy appeared behind her.

"What?" Artemis asked, annoyed. Just then, her brother Apollo appeared as well. When he saw Percy, he faked a hurt expression on his face.

"Is this a reunion party I wasn't invited to?"

"Nope," Percy announced. "I was telling Arty here something."

"It's Artemis," Artemis corrected. She added at the end, "Perseus."

Percy pouted. "Anyway, I was wondering-"

"You want me to teach you archery?" Artemis asked with an innocent smile on her face.

A look of horror plastered across his face. "No! I can't do archery! It's the worst sport EVER!"

Both Artemis and Apollo scowled at him, Artemis the most. "Did you say something?"

"N-No," Percy remarked. "I didn't say a thing."

"Uh-huh," Artemis responded, crossing her arms.

"I really didn't say a thing?" Percy stated. It sounded more like a question than an answer, though.

"Uh-huh," Artemis replied.

"Really," Percy said, putting his hands up in an "I surrender motion".

"Uh-huh."

"I hate it when you 'Uh-huh' me," Percy grumbled.

"Uh-huh," Artemis remarked before walking toward her younger hunters who were now learning to cook.

Apollo leaned on a tree behind him, looking at Percy. "See what I have to deal with every day?"

Percy frowned. "We grew up together, I have to deal with her too."

"Good point," Apollo said, pouting. "But see how annoying she is?"

Percy, not really wanting to answer him, said the same thing Artemis said. "Uh-huh."

Apollo huffed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making Percy cough.

======= Line Break =======

"So, what did you want to show me earlier?" Artemis asked Percy after dinner. Percy looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh! I was going to take you somewhere," he said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Where?" Artemis asked, sitting down beside him.

"Well," Percy started, "I discovered this place..."

======= Line Break =======

"Wow!" was the first word that came out of Artemis' mouth when she saw the place Percy brought her to.

The reflection of the full moon could be seen on the glittery blue water. The water was calm and the wind was quiet. There were trees around them and the ground was filled with lush green grass.

"This is so cool!" Artemis breathed out. Percy chuckled beside her.

"Do you like this place?" Percy asked nervously.

"Like it?" Artemis began. "I love it!"

Percy laughed as Artemis threw her arms around him. "This is the best place ever!"

They both sat down on the forest floor, talking about everything and nothing at once.

"What did you like most about Delos?" Artemis asked Percy.

"Well..." Percy started, "The day we found Emerald! I'm so sad we had to leave her."

Artemis smiled and nodded. They both laid back down on the ground, both lost in their own thoughts.

======= Flashback =======

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked his best friend, Artemis, as they swam around Delos.

"Hear what?" Artemis asked, clueless. She wasn't really good with sea life like her best friend was.

"The dolphin," Percy said matter of factly. "Did you hear what she said?"

"No," Artemis said sadly. "I can't understand dolphins."

"It's them," Percy growled before swimming toward the sound. Artemis had no choice but to follow him.

======= Still Flashback =======

"We need to save her," Percy said softly to Artemis as they hid behind a rock. A dolphin was there, stuck in a net.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"You go cut the net, I'll distract the people," Percy instructed. He didn't even wait for Artemis' answer before starting his job.

He created a whirlpool next to the ship where some man was holding the dolphin hostage. Lucky for Percy, everyone ran toward the whirlpool. Artemis worked quickly, using the hunting knife she always carried around and cutting the net, setting the dolphin free.

"Here you go," she said softly to the dolphin before swimming to join Percy. To her surprise, the dolphin followed her.

Percy started talking to her. "Your name is Emerald?"

The dolphin made a sound of agreement.

"That's a pretty name."

For the rest of the day, the two best friends played with the dolphin, having no care in the world.

======= Flashback Ends =======

"Hey, Percy," Artemis suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Percy inquired, sitting up so he was next to Artemis. Artemis took a deep breath before asking the thing that had been on her mind for a long time now.

"Did you mean it when you kissed me in the garden that day?" Artemis asked quietly. Percy's face fell. He took a deep breath. Artemis didn't notice herself holding her breath. She felt like she said the wrong thing. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that, she thought to herself.

When a few minutes passed and Percy still hadn't said anything, Artemis sighed. "I'm sorry for asking you that question."

Percy was still silent. Artemis sighed again before flashing away, sure that she probably ruined her friendship with Percy forever.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis cried that night. She thought maybe Percy would come and check on her. She cried her emotions out, letting out all of the emotions she had bottled up. She cried until she felt arms around her.

She didn't really care who it was now. It isn't Percy, was Artemis's only thought. With her misty eyes, she hugged back the person. That person, probably one of her hunters, gently laid her down on her bed.

As Artemis laid in her bed, she blinked her tears away. She saw black hair with... sea-green eyes. "Percy?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here," he whispered softly.

The last word she heard before she fell asleep was Percy kissing her forehead and telling her, "I love you."

She fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about a bright future. Oh, how wrong she was. Her future would be full of hardship before it got bright again.


	14. The First Great Prophecy

(Edited)

======= Previously on The RIse of Night =======

The last word she heard before she fell asleep was Percy kissing her forehead and telling him,. "I love you."

She fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about a bright future. Oh, how wrong she was. Her future would be full of hardship before it got bright again.

======= Now =======

"Morning, Arty," Percy said softly. Artemis opened her bright silver eyes only to be met with sea-green ones.

"Morning!" Artemis said cheerfully before pulling Percy into a hug and whispering to him, "I love you too."

Percy's face lit up with a smile as he let go of Artemis. "Do you mean what you said?"

"Do you mean what you said?" Artemis countered back with a smile. They both burst out laughing. Finally, Artemis answered Percy's question first. "Yes. I meant what I said."

"So did I," Percy whispered back. Without thinking, they both leaned forward.

"You know I will never leave you, right?" Artemis asked. They both leaned forward a little more.

"I know," Percy answered before he closed the last space between them, kissing Artemis.

Artemis leaned into the kiss. This kiss felt different from the kisses Orion gave her. This kiss felt sweet and caring, while Orion's kissing felt rushed and rough. They pulled away a second later.

"Does that mean you will be my girlfriend?" Percy asked with hope evident in his voice. Artemis smiled before giving him another kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

======= Line Break =======

"Want to go on our first date?" Percy asked Artemis after breakfast. "I have a perfect place in mind."

"Sure," Artemis told him with a smile. "Where to?"

"You'll see," Percy said with a mysterious smile on his face. He held out his hand for Artemis to take. Artemis took it with a light blush on her cheeks before they both disappeared into mist.

"I haven't seen milady this happy in a while," Phoebe, a hunter and daughter of Ares said.

"I know," Zoë answered beside her best friend. "I know."

======= Line Break =======

Back with Percy and Artemis, they were on a date in, you guessed it, Delos.

"I really haven't visited this place in a long time," Artemis said, looking around. "Nothing has changed."

Percy smiled. "Remember how we were talking about Emerald yesterday?" Artemis nodded her head. "Well, I decide we should visit her again."

"Best boyfriend ever!" Artemis half-shouted as she buried her face in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy hugged her back.

"Now come on! We don't have all day," Percy shouted as he took Artemis' hand in his own and they ran toward the water.

======= Line Break =======

Leto was in her house, cooking for herself when she heard laughter coming from outside her window. She hadn't seen anyone for a few years now. As far as she was concerned, Delos is her prison. Zeus had locked her in there for what? For being a titan! What kind of nonsense was that?

She looked out the window and saw the surprise of her life. Artemis and Percy were out there, playing like they did when they still lived there. Leto rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

When she was sure that she wasn't dreaming, she ran out of her front door and embraced both Artemis and Percy in a three-way hug.

They immediately hugged her back. "Mom," Artemis said before hugging her even tighter.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Leto asked. They both blushed and Leto had a smirk on her face. "Tell me."

"Uh..." Percy started. "I am taking Artemis out on a date."

Leto laughed. "I always thought you two would end up dating. Take care of her, okay? Oh, and don't get her pregnant too soon."

"Moooom!" Artemis complained, both her and Percy's faces bright red.

Leto laughed and hugged them again. She still couldn't really believe they were here. Suddenly, both Artemis and Percy felt themselves being called to an emergency council meeting.

"We need to go, mom," Artemis started. "Emergency council meeting."

Leto nodded in understanding. "Just come to visit soon!"

"We will!" Percy said before disappearing with Artemis. Leto had a smile on her face the whole week.

======= Line Break =======

Apollo was walking around Olympus when he felt like throwing up. He felt something trying to possess him. And that something looked like a snake. A headache was also starting.

He did the first thing that came to his mind. He flashed to the throne room and immediately called an emergency meeting.

Everyone flashed in one by one. The ones that caught Apollo's eyes were how Artemis and Percy flashed in together, their eyes holding joy. Little did Apollo know, they just visited his mother.

"Why did you call this meeting, my son?" Zeus demanded. Hera rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well..." Apollo started. But before he could do anything,he couldn't hold back that monster any longer and it escaped him.

Artemis watched in panic as her brother's normal blue eyes turned green with smoke coming out of them. His spoke, but his voice sounded like a bunch of snakes hissing.

"The stormy skies bellow in rage,

The oath of the eternal virgin must change,

Aided by wisdom, love, and war,

A child she shall bear.

The lady of night shall plot his doom,

But aided by the hearth, he shall fend off all gloom"

He collapsed on the ground.


	15. It Started Already?!

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night ========

But aided by the hearth, he shall fend off all gloom"

He collapsed on the ground.

======= Now =======

Percy and Artemis were the first two to rush forward toward Apollo. They kneeled down next to him, Artemis trying to put her hand on his forehead, but quickly retracting it. "Hot! Hot!"

"He would wake up soon," three voices chorused as the fates appeared in front of them. They looked at the Olympians. "That was your first great prophecy."

Just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. "That was weird," Percy said, filling in the silence.

Everyone agreed with him. Apollo then sat up, unharmed. "What happened?" he asked, surprised that Artemis was hugging him so tightly.

He mouthed the words to Percy, "Why is she being so weird?"

Percy shrugged. After Artemis let go of Apollo, Athena spoke up.

"I think we should discuss the prophecy."

Apollo looked really confused. "What prophecy?"

Athena repeated the prophecy to Apollo. He nodded his head, thinking about it. Athena took the spotlight. Before she said anything, though, Zeus beat her to it.

"Athena, Hestia, you two are released from your maiden vow."

The said goddesses looked at him questioningly. He crossed his arms and grumbled. "For the prophecy, duh. I can be smart at times."

All the Olympians just stared at him, some with their mouths open. Zeus just glared at them. "What?"

They all looked away and mumbled. "Nothing," under their breath.

Athena seemed to look happier than usual, which went unnoticed by everyone but Zeus. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter. She started, "So, the first line could be about Zeus being angry at something-" cue glares by everyone in the throne room.

"I think Zeus just solved the second line, but it might mean something more," Athena explained. This was the first prophecy she needed to explain, but she was always up for it.

"The third line, aided by wisdom, love, and war might be about Aphrodite, Ares, and me," Athena said once again.

Ares glared at her. "Why am I in a prophecy?"

Athena glared right back. "It's not my fault, so deal with it."

Ares leaned back into his throne with a huff before glaring at the ceiling.

"The next line could mean many things," Athena explained. "There are many people that could bear a child."

"The next line probably means that Nyx will plot the child's doom," everyone nodded along, not wanting to be on the other end of Athena's glare.

"And the last line probably means that Hestia will help the child fend off the doom," Athena looked around the room. "Any questions?"

Zeus spoke up. "Were you already thinking about breaking your maiden oath?" Athena was left speechless.

"Why would you think that?" Athena said, trying to put on a calm face, but inside, she was freaking out.

"Well," Zeus started, "You looked happier when I announced that."

Before Athena had a chance to reply, Artemis interrupted them. "So, we will just all get controlled by this prophecy? No one has any say in any of this?"

Everyone one of the Olympians shook their heads. Artemis stood up from her throne. "This is unacceptable! I refuse to be controlled by some prophecy, especially if I'm not a part of it."

She stormed out of the throne room, Percy close after her, shouting her name.

The Olympians stared at each other. Athena crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that her father forgot all about what he asked her.

Nope, no such luck. "So, why did you look happier than usual?"

"I always look that happy," Athena answered with a fake smile on her face. Hades snorted.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the King of the Gods," That earned him a glare from Zeus and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Tell the truth," Zeus said, thunder booming softly in the background.

"Uh..." For once, the goddess of Wisdom was left speechless. She said really quickly, "Ihavesiredachild."

"Huh?" Zeus questioned his daughter. "Say that again."

"I have sired a child," she said. When she saw a confused glance from everyone, she quickly added, "The normal way. Not a brain child."

Zeus glared at her harshly before rain started pouring into the throne room, soaking everyone but Poseidon. Thunder boomed overhead, threatening to kill everyone who dared to move.

Hestia ran toward her brother, trying to calm him down. Hera was there as well, trying to calm her husband down.

"Who is the child?" Zeus asked dangerously. "Who is this child you speak of?"

"Percy," Athena mumbled, knowing the second she said her son's name, his life would change forever.

Zeus was dangerously calm. "And the father?"

"Poseidon," Athena answered again. Zeus stalked toward Poseidon and a fight between the brothers began, the storm only becoming larger and larger.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis threw a rock at the water in the lake in front of her. She couldn't believe she might be in a prophecy. She didn't want her life to be controlled by fate. She wanted to choose her own story.

A lone and angry tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know what to think as she threw another rock at the water.

A warm voice suddenly said from behind her, "How are you feeling?"

Her bow was immediately looked to the person who spoke. She lowered her bow when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's only you."

Percy, her now boyfriend, sat down beside her. "Rough day, huh?"

Artemis nodded and shifted her body so her head was laying on Percy's shoulder. Percy had his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I just don't want to be controlled by fate. I want to control my own story," Artemis muttered to him, thrusting another rock into the calm water.

Percy nodded his head as well. "I get what you mean. I don't want to be controlled by fate, either. But I guess it's just life."

Artemis smiled sadly and didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms tighter around Percy. She gazed up at him with her silver eyes. "Don't you wish we could be children forever? Never grow up and always be innocent?"

"Of course," Percy replied immediately, shuddering. "I wish I could unsee what I saw at dad's house."

Artemis giggles softly. "That bad, huh?"

Percy nodded and leaned on her as well. He looked up at the sky with a frown. "Your dad is angry."

Artemis looked up as well. Lightning flashed in the sky. Soon, rain started pouring. Percy then stood up and held out his hand for Artemis.

"Care to dance?" Artemis laughed and accepted Percy's hand.

"Always."

They swayed to the music of the rain, taking in the moment. A moment of peace and quiet. When nothing in this world mattered and they were in each other's arms, safe and sound.

Percy used his hand to tilt up Artemis' chin before kissing her softly. Artemis replied instantly, her hand going to his hair.

They pulled apart shortly after, continuing to stay in each other's arms. "I love you," Artemis susurrated into the night.

"Love you, too," Percy murmured back before pulling Artemis even closer to him. They both leaned into each other's embrace, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: How is this chapter? Did you guys like the Pertemis moment I added in at the end? 
> 
> Anyways, remember to vote and comment!


	16. Always Together

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

They pulled apart shortly after, continuing to stay in each other's arms. "I love you," Artemis susurrated into the night.

"Love you too," Percy murmured back before pulling Artemis even closer to him. They both leaned into each other's embrace, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

======= Now =======

Zeus lunged at Poseidon with his lightning bolt in hand. Poseidon, in order to defend himself, summoned his trident to block his brother's attack. Soon, their powers were added to the fight.

Lighting bolts here and there, water floating around everywhere. Rain poured down even harder as lightning rumbled in the sky. The fight continued on, back and forward, none of them backing down.

Athena watched from the sidelines, wondering if she was the cause of this fight. Suddenly, a voice so loud Athena jumped from it said, "STOP!"

Hestia, the usually peaceful goddess, shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped to listen to her. It looked like even the storm stopped just to listen. People learned that when a peaceful goddess shouted, they should probably listen, unless they wanted to die.

The brothers put down their weapons and looked at their oldest sister. She then started talking, "You guys are acting like children! You guys are Olympians. If you can't find a way to start working like one, maybe you aren't one. So stop fighting and try to fix the problem civilly."

"Fine," Zeus grumbled before sitting down on his throne. He glared at Poseidon. "Why did you get my daughter pregnant?"

"It was an accident," Poseidon protested. Athena nodded.

Zeus' eyes lit up. "So you guys aren't together, or a thing, right?"

"Uh..." Poseidon thought before saying. "Actually, we are still together."

Zeus was about to get up from his throne and attack his brother again, but a glare from Hestia shut him down.

"Fine," he huffed. "I will allow you two to date as long as you don't break my daughter's heart."

He disappeared in lightning. The storms had stopped as well. The rest of the Olympians flashed away after Zeus, Athena and Poseidon flashing away together.

======= Line Break =======

Percy looked up at the sky in wonder. One second it was stormy and cloudy, the next second the sun showed up again. The dripping of water could be heard in the lake.

"What do you think they were discussing?" Percy asked as he continued looking up at the sky. Artemis tapped him softly on the shoulder. Percy continued looking at the sky though.

"It couldn't be anything bad,right?" Percy continued talking, not noticing that Artemis kept tapping on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's just a fight between your dad and my dad. No big deal," Artemis tapped her boyfriend harder on the shoulder. Percy finally turned around and faced her with a smile on his face.

"What do you need?" Artemis glared at him.

"Could you dry me? It's weird how you are all nice and comfy over there while your girlfriend is dripping wet," Artemis emphasized the 'girlfriend'. Percy quickly reached out his hand and dried her.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the storm."

Artemis had a smile on her face. "Don't hurt your brain."

Percy fake glared at her. "I can think, you know. My mom is Athena."

"I know," Artemis said. "But you shouldn't think too hard. It might hurt your brain. Plus, sometimes you don't act like a child of Athena and act more like a seaweed brain."

"Did you say something, moonbeam?" Percy asked. Artemis laughed before hitting Percy playfully on the arm.

"You're hopeless."

Percy shrugged. "I try my best."

Their laughter could be heard throughout the night.

======= Line Break =======

"Where are we going?" Athena asked Poseidon as she dressed up for their date night. Poseidon said to wear something special and that he had a surprise for her. She wondered what it was.

"You'll see," Poseidon answered again. That was all he was willing to say all night.

Athena pulled her hair into a bun before half shouting. "Done!"

Poseidon smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's go!"

Athena smiled and took Poseidon's outstretched hand. They both disappeared into sea breeze.

======= Line Break =======

"What is this place?" Athena asked in awe as she looked down at Greece. Poseidon smiled.

"We are at the highest hill in Athens," Poseidon announced. Athena's eyes went wide. 

"This is really unbelievable," Athena half whispered. She smiled and without warning, captured his lips on her own. Poseidon was the first one to break apart.

"As much as I want to kiss you, we should eat first," Poseidon suggested. Athena blushed and sat down next to Poseidon.

"This is the best anniversary ever," she said as she watched the dark sky and leaned against Poseidon's shoulder. "I don't think it could get any better."

Poseidon laughed inwardly. That wasn't all. He still had something planned. He silently got down on one knee when Athena turned around to grab something.

When Athena turned around, she gasped softly. "Athena, I know we have our differences, but I know I have always loved you from the start. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Athena didn't and couldn't say anything. She just ran forward and kissed him, putting all of her love into it.

"Yes!" Athena cried as Poseidon put the ring onto her finger. Athena smiled and hugged him even tighter. They both smiled and fell back into each other's embrace, enjoying the night.

======= Line Break =======

"So, did you find out why our fathers were angry?" Artemis asked Percy. He came back with bruises all over his body. Artemis immediately went to help him. Percy let out another wince as Artemis brushed over another bruise.

"Yeah," Percy manages to say. "Your dad said I was a mistake made by my parents."

Artemis looked at him and gave him a look that said, 'Then, continue dummy'. Percy took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, he found out about how I am a son of Athena and Poseidon," Percy concluded. "That's why they were fighting. And then he started attacking ME! Ow-"

Artemis retreated her hands and poured more nectar onto the bruises. "I'm so sorry my father did this to you."

"Hey," Percy said softly before brushing Artemis' hair behind her ears using his good hand. "You didn't do it. You can't be sorry for things you didn't do."

Artemis smiled sadly. "You're right. I guess I-"

Percy cut her off with a kiss. "Don't say another word. I don't blame you."

Artemis pulled away a second later. "You should get some rest. The bruises will heal faster."

Percy gave Artemis a smirk. "You will stay with me, right?"

"Of course!" Artemis said before crawling under the covers. She snuggled into her boyfriend's chest before falling asleep instantly. Percy fell asleep soon after. It had been a long day for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi readers! I can't believe we hit the halfway point! Thank you all for being really supportive and reading my story. I really appreciate this. 
> 
> How do you guys think of this chapter? Poseidon and Athena will be getting married next chapter and... who knows, Percy and Artemis could get married as well!
> 
> Hope you guys have a good day and stay safe! Remember to Follow, Favorite, and leave a Review/Comment!


	17. The First Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello readers! Today, I need to shout out to AGirlHasNoName20! She wrote the wedding scene and I wrote the rest! Be sure to check out her story. 
> 
> Today there is an extra long chapter! Enjoy! Remember to vote and comment!

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Percy gave Artemis a smirk. "You will stay with me, right?"

"Of course!" Artemis said before crawling under the covers. She snuggled into her boyfriend's chest before falling asleep instantly. Percy fell asleep soon after. It has been a long day for both of them.

======= Now =======

Artemis woke up on top of Percy, making her blush and quickly get off of him. As she tries to get off, Percy hugs her closer to him.

"Morning," Percy said. Artemis blushed and tried to shrug his arms off her. Percy pouted. "Don't you like my hug?"

"I do," Artemis said quickly. "It's just-"

Percy let her go, a concerned look on his face. "Did I do something to you?"

"No," Artemis protested. "It's just that I'm not used to all of this. When I was with Orion, he was sometimes terrible and sometimes delightful. I never knew what to expect."

Artemis slowly used her hands to make Percy wrap his hands around her. "You make me safe. I want you with me."

Percy smiles and hugs her tighter. "I would never hurt you. I will always be with you."

Artemis smiles brightly before kissing him softly on the lips and laying down beside him, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

They both fell asleep again in each other's embrace.

======= Line Break =======

Athena woke up, remembering what happened last night as a smile appeared on her face. She awoke beside Poseidon, as she had been for the past few decades.

"Morning, Thena," Poseidon said as he turned toward her. "What do you want to do today?"

"We probably need to tell my father about this whole thing. I don't think he will be happy about it though," Athena stated. "We need a plan."

Poseidon mentally facepalmed. Athena needs a plan for everything. Athena got off the bed quietly and started pacing the room, mumbling about different plans, giving Poseidon a headache.

"Athena," Poseidon called out. She didn't reply.

"Athena!" He called again. This time, she turned her head toward him.

"What?" She said, irritated. She was trying to make a plan so they could survive her father. Plus, they needed to tell their son that they were getting married.

"Can you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache," Poseidon said aloud. Athena glared at him.

"You come up with a plan then!" She half shouted. Poseidon rubbed his temple.

"Okay. So we tell my brother Zeus about-" He cut himself off. "Wow, that sounds weird. I'm marrying my niece!"

"Don't think about it," Athena demanded, even though she was freaking out herself.

"Not thinking about it," Poseidon said. "So as I was saying, my plan is to just tell Zeus and bam! He agrees, no big deal."

"Do you know how hard it is to get Zeus to agree to something?" Athena asked, giving Poseidon a weird look.

"No?" Poseidon answered, sounding more like he was asking. Athena facepalmed and stared at him.

"You know what," she started, " I think we should tell Artemis and Percy first. They could help us brainstorm ideas."

"Sure," Poseidon agrees half-heartedly. All he could think about was how beautiful Athena was and how cute she looked when she was angry or frustrated at someone.

"Did you hear a single word I just said?" Athena asked.

"Sure," Poseidon answered again. Athena sighed before dragging him to the restroom.

"Go get ready. We'll leave in an hour to go to Percy's house," she said before slamming the door on his face, bringing Poseidon out of his trance.

======= Line Break =======

The doorbell rang in the middle of Percy and Artemis' lunch. "I'll get that," Percy said without hesitation before going to the front door, Artemis following him.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Percy greeted when he saw who it was behind the door. Athena and Poseidon smiled at their son.

"Hey, son," Poseidon said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Percy said before opening the door wider. "Come on in."

They followed Percy to the living room where Artemis was. "So why are you here?"

"They're engaged!" Artemis shouted when she saw the rings on their fingers. Athena and Poseidon nodded their head, smiling.

"Congratulations!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys! Now we will be an official family!"

"Congratulations," Artemis added. "I am so happy for you guys."

They smiled and went to hug them. "When's the wedding?" Percy asked.

"Well," Athena started. "We still need to tell Zeus."

"Drama queen," Both Percy and Poseidon mumbled under their breath. The girls giggle.

"I know what you can do!" Percy suddenly shouted.

"Really?" Artemis asked in fake disbelief. She knew Percy could do anything as long as he put his mind to it.

"Yep," Percy said happily. "If we make Zeus swear on the River Styx not to kill or hurt anyone, he won't react dramatically to this."

"Would he swear on the Styx though is the question," Athena said, finding a fault in her son's plan.

"Well," Percy began, standing up. "We are about to find out."

======= Line Break =======

Poseidon walked into the throne room only to saw Zeus and Hera arguing about Zeus having another affair with a mortal woman. He looked around and spotted Zeus.

"Hi, brother dear," Poseidon said with fake cheerfulness. "How are you doing today?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his brother. Poseidon was never this cheerful. "What do you want?" Zeus growled. Hera put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, husband," Hera demanded. "He didn't even state why he is here yet."

"Oh, yes," Poseidon started. "I have a piece of great news I want to tell you!"

"What news now?" Zeus asked with a bored tone.

"First, you have to swear on the River Styx you won't overreact and won't kill or hurt anyone."

"Why should I do that?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother again. "What news do you bring to me?"

"It's just an oath," Hera told her husband. "No harm is done, right?"

What Hera didn't tell her husband is that she already knew about the engagement . She just wanted them to be happy. A perfect family she could be part of. Olympus needed at least one perfect family with a husband that didn't cheat on their wife. She fully supported it and wanted to help them in any way she could.

"Fine. I agree to your terms, brother," Zeus spat the word brother like it was poison. "I swear on the River Styx to not overreact and not to kill or hurt anyone."

Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. "Now, what is this important news you just have to tell me and made me swear on the River Styx for?"

"Well," Poseidon started slowly, "Athena and I are engaged."

"WHAT!?" Zeus shouted, summoning his lightning bolt.

"No overreacting. No killing. No hurting anyone," Poseidon said with a smirk on his face.

Zeus glared at him, but slumped back onto his throne. "Fine. I have to agree with this wedding, then. But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Don't expect any more favors from me, do you understand?"

"Of course," Poseidon said before leaving the throne room, high-fiving his son on the way out.

======= Line Break =======

The four months following Poseidon's proposal had been, to sum it up in a word, hectic. Nymphs, demigods, and even gods and goddesses had been busy planning what was going to be the wedding of the millenium.

They were four months in which Athena and Poseidon fought over small disagreements, in which Percy more often than not seeked his girlfriend's comfort after leading with a more focused than normal mother. The productive frenzy Leto - maid of honour to the wedding - had become or even with her usually laid back father stressed over not finding the right words to put in her speech.

However, to be fair, those four months had also been blissful as they all tried to rejoice in the happiness and excitement caused by the wedding. They all were perfectly aware that the hopefulness and merriness were not going to last. The prophecy had been spoken and therefore put into action, so they all decided to spend their last peaceful days as best as they could.

The months had sped by until, at last, the day of the wedding had dawned near, without even a hint of an incoming storm, Zeus's way of honouring his favourite daughter in spite of the grudge he had come to hold against Poseidon. Athena, and Poseidon especially, sporadically had nightmares about that fateful night when they had announced their engagement, but they trusted that the oath Zeus made on the River Styx not to ruin the wedding would be enough to hold him off until it was over. So, as the god of the seas stood just before the transparent tent they had set up for the wedding, he was only filled with excitement, looking forward to the moment when he could call Athena his wife.

"Dad, don't tell me you're getting cold feet," Percy quipped mockingly as he stood beside his father.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" Poseidon retaliated, his brow playfully furrowed.

Percy smirked before patting his father on the shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, dear father. Seriously, though, how are you feeling?"

The groom reached to pull his son into a tight hug, feeling blessed by his wonderful fiancée and their wonderful kid. After a long moment, they pulled away, Poseidon's emotional eyes quickly concealing themselves as they turned mischievous. "I would feel much better if I knew for a fact you weren't planning on spoiling the ceremony for your mother. You do remember you're officiating, right?"

"You're hilarious," Percy deadpanned before smiling excitedly. "Come along, let's get you married to my mother, shall we?"

======= Line Break =======

At another tent set up nearby, the bride was being pampered by her bridesmaids while Leto, her maid of honour, rushed through the room, making sure everything was in perfect condition as she checked with her assistant.

Artemis stood on guarding duty by the entrance of the tent, her hands behind her back as she kept one eye on the outside of the tent, checking for any intruders - aka the groom-, and one eye inside the tent, studying the scene inside with a hopeful smile.

Ever since that night when she healed Percy's injuries, it was as if they had moved into a deeper, more intimate stage of their relationship. They had been friends for what felt like forever, but this was different, as if the physical aspect of their relationship wasn't so daunting anymore. Artemis was still afraid, in a way forced to be cautious after having been with Orion, but Percy was so kind, sweet, and, most importantly, respectful of her, that her inner walls couldn't help but fall down slowly yet surely.

"Honey," her mother suddenly called from inside the tent, "Will you get dressed, please? I need you to help me with Athena's hair so we can get to the ceremony in time."

"But who is going to guard the tent?" Artemis asked with confusion.

"Why did you feel you had to ask that? Your older brother, of course!" Apollo intervened tauntingly as he wrapped his arm around Artemis's shoulders.

"The fact alone that you insist in continuing this fight is a clear sign that I'm the older sibling, dear brother," Artemis smirked at Apollo before elbowing his side and marching inside the tent, grabbing her dress from Leto as she walked past her.

The remaining hours before the ceremony seemed to fly past them, and before Artemis could really be aware of it, the hour had come, and it was time to enter the tent where Poseidon and Percy were waiting.

"Before you know it, this could be you and Percy," Apollo whispered next to his sister's ear as they waited outside the tent.

"Shut up," Artemis snapped, trying not to move as their mother checked their tunics one more time.

If she was being honest, it had crossed her mind that if she was lucky enough, she would get to spend the rest of eternity with Percy, even if she knew they weren't ready for it. Maybe it was her innocence or her hopeful way of looking at love, but for the last four months as she had helped with wedding preparations, she secretly imagined herself in Athena's place with Percy waiting at the end of the aisle, and her heart would flutter with happiness.

"Very well," Leto called the wedding party to attention as she stood by the front of the line. "This is how it's going to go. Artemis and Apollo will enter first, followed by me and Hermes. Athena, count to five and follow us."

Everybody nodded their understanding, and soon enough, they were walking down the aisle. Artemis glanced at Percy, smiling softly as she noted his excited smile and how he seemed to be impatiently squirming in place, as if he was eager to get to his duty as soon as possible. She took in his tailored tunic, his blue cloak contrasting nicely against his jet black hair and sea-green eyes. Finally, she stood in her place as a bridesmaid, Apollo in front of her and behind Poseidon, and winked at her boyfriend subtly before looking at the entrance.

After Leto and Hermes made their entrance, the music changed and everyone stood as Athena began to walk down the aisle, her tunic flowing behind her softly, her golden bracelets a perfect match to her outfit and skin tone. Athena gazed nervously around her, taking in the hundred of eyes on her, studying her, analyzing her every feature.

Her heart quivered with fear as she couldn't help but imagine what they thought of her. After all, she was a maiden goddess who had renounced her vow, sired a child with a god she was supposed to hate, and was then marrying said uncle.

But then, her eyes met Poseidon's and she was instantly comforted by the calmness that just seemed to emanate from him. She remembered their relationship, basked in the love he had given her, and at last, she was ready to walk towards her one true love.

"You look beautiful," Poseidon whispered as Athena reached him. She beamed at her fiancé and the couple looked towards their son, both overwhelmed by the tremendous love they felt for one another and for Percy.

Their family was messed up and difficult times were coming, yes, but they were together and healthy, and that was all that mattered in the moment.

Percy smiled at them before glancing at the congregation before him. "Thank you all for joining us on this special day. Now, it is unusual for a son to officiate his parents' wedding, but the man and woman before me mean more thanI can express with words. They have given me everything I could have ever possibly needed and they were the first to teach me the meaning of love. Now, I know I don't say this too often, but I love you two and I can't wait for you guys to finally start your life together for good. Have you written any vows?"

Poseidon nodded and clutched his bride's hands into his own. "Athena, there is no need to explain that our love was not immediate. We fought and we betrayed each other, but looking back on it, I like to believe it made us see the love we have always had for each other. There are two beings I love with all my heart, you, and the other that stands before us with that cheeky grin he inherited from me. You have made me the happiest god in the whole world by giving me our son and by accepting me with my faults and weaknesses. To you, I make the oath that I will work to make myself worthy of your love and of my title as your husband."

"I did not appreciate that comment," Percy whispered under his breath so only the couple before him heard. He then turned to his mother, his gaze softening by his mother's clear emotion. "Mom?"

Athena nodded and cleared her throat before gazing at her soon-to-be-husband. "My love, I entered this tent with fear. Fear of what people thought of us, fear of what they said behind our backs, and more, but then I looked at you and you calmed me, just like you always do. To me, you are quite literally the calm in the storm and I bless the Fates every day that we found our mutual love in spite of the pointless wars and quarrels between us. I love you with all my heart and I will be forever grateful to you for the family you have given me."

Percy gulped, swallowing down his emotion. There was not a dry eye amongst the gods, demigods and others attending the ceremony as Percy prepared himself to close the ceremony. He glanced at each of his parents with a smile before looking at his girlfriend, his eyes softening as he couldn't help but imagine themselves in this situation. His mind almost drifting away as it sank into the happiness implied to that moment.

At last, he shook his head subtly and glanced at the congregation. "Now that the bride and groom have said their vows, does anyone have any reason why this god and goddess should not get married today?"

Percy waited for a few moments, and smiled in relief when no one, not even Zeus, spoke against the union. He looked at his parents with unconcealed glee and pronounced the final words, the words that would tie Poseidon and Athena for good. "In that case, by the power invested in me by Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods and Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods, I declare you, Poseidon, and you, Athena, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	18. A Call For War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi my wonderful readers! Could you believe that there is only fourteen chapters left? (While, thirteen after I publish this chapter) So from now on, I would try to update every other day or (If I have ideas) every day. How does that sound?
> 
> Anyways, remember to vote and comment! Now dive into the world of The Rise of Night...

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Percy waited for a few moments, and smiled in relief when no one, not even Zeus, spoke against the union. He looked at his parents with unconcealed glee and pronounced the final words, the words that would tie Poseidon and Athena for good. "In that case, by the power invested in me by Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods and Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods, I declare you, Poseidon, and you, Athena, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

======= Now =======

Athena leaned forward at the same time Poseidon did. Their lips met halfway and the crowd erupted into cheers. They pulled apart soon after, a sweet and bright smile on their faces, lighting up their world.

They walked hand in hand as they went down the aisle, toward the party, toward a new beginning for them.

"Congratulations," were thrown at them here and there. Their son then came up to them with Artemis.

"Congratulations!" Percy said again, causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"How many times do you need to say that?"

"As many times as I want," Percy said with an innocent smile on his face. Artemis was too tired to laugh as it had been a long day for everyone. From the moment the sun peeked through above the horizon, everyone had been busy preparing. Now the sun was almost below the horizon and people were finally partying.

"Aren't you two going to perform a song?" Percy asked his parents. They smiled and nodded. "Should I announce it to everyone?"

"Sure," Athena agreed. Percy clinged his spoon against his glass, making a loud sound that quieted the guests. Everyone looked toward Percy's table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Percy started before announcing the news. "My parents have decided that they will sing you guys a song, so..."

Artemis rolled her eyes for the hundredth time as Percy trails off and Poseidon and Athena walked toward the stage at the center of the wedding.

Athena sat down on the piano, surprising lots of people. Since when could the wisdom goddess play the piano?

"Did you know your mom plays the piano?" Artemis whispered to Percy as the lights turned darker and everyone turned their attention to the newlywed couple.

"Yeah," Percy whispered back as he took Artemis' hand in his own. "I heard her practicing."

"Is she any good?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," was Percy's answer before Athena started playing. Poseidon started singing as well.

[Poseidon, Athena, both]

"Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

Make it last forever

And never give it back

It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday of our lives

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Everyday

From right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

Celebrate

Oh, everyday

They say that you should follow

And chase down what you dream

But if you get lost and lose yourself

What does it really mean?

Oh, no matter where we're going

Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

And because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Oh, everyday  
From right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate  
Oh, everyday

We're taking it back  
We're doing it here together  
It's better like that  
And stronger now than ever  
We're not gonna lose  
'Cause we get to choose  
That's how it's gonna be

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run (Gonna run)  
While we're young  
And keep the faith (Oh, yeah-yeah)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
From right now (Right now)  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Together we will celebrate  
Everyday

Live everyday (Oh, everyday)  
Love everyday (Oh-oh)  
(Oh, everyday)  
Live everyday (Na-na, everyday)  
Love everyday (Ooh, yeah-yeah)  
(I say everyday)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
Everyday  
Everyday (Everyday)  
Everyday  
Everyday (Everyday)  
Everyday (Yeah)

The audience clapped as the song finished. Athena and Poseidon took a bow before settling down beside Percy and Artemis at their table. But that was not the end of the excitement for the wedding.

"Where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Percy asked his parents while wiggling his eyebrows.

Athena smacked her son lightly with a small laugh. "Hawaii."

"Cool," Percy said half-heartedly as he fiddled with a small box in his hand. Artemis looked over his shoulder and Percy quickly put the box behind him.

"What do you have there?" Artemis asked with curiosity.

"Nothing," Percy stuttered. Athena and Poseidon had a knowing look on their face, but chose not to say anything as Apollo came over to their table.

"Want to play some party games?" He suggested.

"What game?" Percy asked, glad for a distraction.

"Truth or dare," Apollo said with an evil smirk.

"No, thank you," The four of them said at the same time.

"Any other game?" Poseidon asked.

"Hm..." Apollo thought for a second before an idea popped into his mind. "I know! Jenga!"

"I'm fine with it," Artemis said, voicing her thought.

"You agree with me!" Apollo shouted in triumph.

"Just this once," Artemis argued back.

"But you still agree!" Apollo shouted again. Artemis shook her head, laughing mentally at his childish behavior.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis crept quietly toward Percy's room. She just got awoken by a nightmare. She dreamed of what would have happened if she didn't break up with Orion. She shuddered again and quietly opened Percy's door, peering inside.

She went in and slid under the cover. Percy automatically put a protective arm around her, making her feel warm and safe.

"Nightmare?" Percy asked quietly, making Artemis jump.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. She didn't even know that Percy was awake. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already up," Percy replied.

"Oh," Artemis said quietly. "This is my first wedding ever. I thought it would be a little different."

"Mine too," Percy agreed as he shifted so he was hugging Artemis. Artemis shifted herself as well, and at that moment, she couldn't help but kiss him softly.

Percy kissed back immediately and they both knew that they wanted to treasure this moment.

"Can I sleep with you?" Artemis wondered out loud.

"Of course," Percy replied. A smirk appeared on his face. "You are already in my bed, aren't you?"

Artemis hit him playfully before snuggling to his side. "Good night, Perce."

"Good night, Arty," Percy said before they both fell asleep.

======= Line Break =======

Everything was going peaceful after the wedding. Well, not everything. It was a normal day on Olympus when everything suddenly turned dark. A shadow covered up the entire city of Olympus that many citizens sought the shelter of their home.

Artemis was baking with Percy, Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo when it happened.

"I can't feel my power anymore," Apollo whispered. Poseidon hugged him, trying to comfort him. Apollo felt like Poseidon was always the father figure to him. Zeus never really truly cared.

"Are you guys okay?" Athena asked, walking over to her son and Artemis. "Anyone losing power?"

"Nope," Artemis whispered.

"Not me," Percy agreed.

"I think it is because your brother's domain is the sun. This night must have been affecting him somehow," Athena explained. They all nodded but continued staying inside their home.

Suddenly, a booming voice appeared all around Olympus.

"Citizen of Olympus-pus-pus," The words echoed as a woman with dark black hair and eyes as dark as night appeared in all her glory.

"I have declared war on you-ou-ou."

Someone stupid enough (Probably Zeus) called out toward her. "WHY?"

"Why do you think wars are started? More land equals more power. I want control of those mortal and Olympian as well-el-el," The woman explained.

"When the sun goes down on June fourteen-en-en," The woman continued. Everyone knows that it is next year since June fourteen just passed by last month.

"War will start-art-art," The woman looked around Olympus, wondering if anyone had any questions. Artemis hugged Percy close to her as Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo hugged them close as well.

"Be prepare-pare-pared," The woman said the last word as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, taking all the shadows with her.

Thunder soon bloomed in the sky, signaling a council meeting.


	19. Keep Up With The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on The Forbidden Land lately and don't really have the time to write this. But don't worry, I've come with another chapter today!

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night ======

"Be prepare-pare-pared," The woman said the last word as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, taking all the shadows with her.

Thunder soon bloomed in the sky, signaling a council meeting.

======= Now =======

Every god, minor or major, flashed into the council meeting, a scared look on their face. It wasn't every day a Primordial goddess came to Olympus and declared war.

"Are you okay?" Poseidon asked a shaking Apollo as they flashed into the throne room.

"Fine," Apollo said softly before making his way to his throne and collapsing on it. The night had taken away a lot of his energy.

"Is he okay?" Persephone asked with concern. She had always been sweet to everyone.

"Yeah," Athena replied. "The night just drained a lot of energy because his domain is the day."

Persephone nodded in understanding before Zeus started the meeting.

"Citizen of Olympus," Zeus thundered. "I have called you here to discuss our battle strategies. We have at least a year to prepare. Anyone have any ideas?"

Ares raised his hand. "Oh! Oh!"

"Ares," Zeus called with a frown. "What's your idea?"

"So, we don't wait for them to attack, we just send an army there and kill everyone. Easy peasy," Ares decided. Athena glared at him.

"It's not that easy," she started. "They are probably prepared for an attack, so we can't attack them directly." Athena's eyes lit up as an idea came to her mind. "What if we cut off their supplies? So they don't have weapons and we have more chance to win?"

"Good idea," Zeus decided. Percy rolled his eyes and whispered to Artemis.

"He can't come up with ideas, so he thinks every idea is good," Artemis chuckled softly and hit him playfully.

"Don't make me laugh," she whispered back.

"Anyone else have an idea?" Zeus asked again. When no one raised their hand, Zeus decided. "I think we should train the demigods better as well. Greek and Roman should fight together."

He looked proud of his idea. Athena countered back, "But Greek and Roman demigods- or gods, for that matter- don't get along well. What if they started fighting each other while the war is occuring? That would only weaken us."

"Good point," Zeus mused. "What if we let them bond during this time so they will have a better relationship during the war?"

When no one said a word, Zeus decided that it was a great idea and called out, "Council dismissed."

======= Line Break =======

"Are we still going on our honeymoon?" Athena asked her husband when they got back to their house.

"Of course," Poseidon replied instantly. He snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared in his hand. "All packed! You ready?"

"Of course," Athena replied, gesturing to her suitcase by the door. "Let's go."

She laced her hand through Poseidon's as they disappeared in a bright light.

"Is this the right place?" Athena asked as sweat dripped down her forehead. Poseidon looked confused.

"What is this place?" he wondered out loud as he stared at the pale blue lake in front of him. The water swayed to the music of the wind as the water sparkled under the sunlight.

The heat burned their skin as they stood under it, only wanting to go back to Olympus. "Get me out of here," Athena all but shouted at Poseidon.

"Working on it," Poseidon said as they disappeared in bright light again, this time in the right place. Hawaii, here they come!

======= Line Break =======

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked Percy as she saw him fiddle with something in this pocket again.

He had a distant look in his eyes when he answered her. "Yeah, all fine."

Artemis stood in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Percy replied again before giving her a small smile and walking toward their bedroom. "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I'll go with you," Artemis said with a smile plastered on her face as she walked to their room with Percy.

Percy didn't know how he should do this. He wasn't going to do it this soon, but with a war over their shoulder, he felt like he should propose sooner rather than later. Like today, maybe, Percy thought to himself as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He turned to Artemis next to him, a smile on her face as she slept and some of her hair falling over her face.

He then got an idea when he saw her hand on her side. He quickly took out the ring and slid it into her finger. He fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

======= Line Break =======

"What do you want to do today?" Poseidon asked his wife when they woke up in the beach house they rented for their honeymoon.

"I have something in mind," Athena said with a smile. "How about-"

She was cut off by Poseidon. "Oh! I know! I could take you on a dolphin ride. Have you ever done that before?"

"No," Athena answered honestly. "It sounds fun, though."

"Of course it's fun!" Poseidon laughed. He grabbed Athena's hand. "Come on!"

Athena laughed as she followed Poseidon toward the beach.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis woke up seeing Percy's sea-green eyes. She yelped in surprise. "Don't you think it's weird watching people sleep?"

"Nope," Percy announced. "I think you're cute when you sleep."

A blushed made its way up Artemis' cheeks. "You're too nice you know?"

"That's my job," Percy said proudly. "To make you feel nice and loved."

Artemis leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "You're doing a great job at it."

She held up her hand and brushed it against Percy's cheek. Suddenly, she noticed something different. Something shining against the light of the sunlight streaming through their window.

She held up her hand in front of her and gasped. It was a ring, simple yet elegant. She looked toward Percy, who had the biggest smile on his face Artemis had ever seen.

"Will you marry me?" Percy asked. Artemis could hear how nervous he was.

"Of course," Artemis answered without hesitation before she kissed him again. When they pulled apart, Artemis had a teasing smile on her face. "How long did it take you to think of a way to propose?"

"A few seconds actually," Percy replied with a smug look on his face. "I just saw your hand yesterday and I was like, why not?"

Artemis laughed and punched him playfully. "You really are a seaweed brain!"

"I try," Percy said with a grin on his face as they both got out of bed, ready for a new day.


	20. Not All Happily Ever After Is The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, there will only be 11 chapters left. I'll let you guys vote on what story I will work on after this at the end of the Epilogue. All the ideas will probably be a pertemis story. 
> 
> Oh, and another thing, this chapter will mostly be both Pertemis and Pothena fluff! The rest if the chapters after this will be more serious. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review/comment!

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Artemis laughed and punched him playfully. "You really are a seaweed brain!"

"I try," Percy said with a grin on his face as they both got out of bed, ready for a new day.

======= Now =======

Athena woke up with the sunlight streaming through the window. Poseidon was still asleep next to her. Deciding to surprise him, she carefully got out of bed and went toward the kitchen.

She was going to cook them breakfast. She first cracked the eggs, then she emptied them into the pan, opening the fire.

She put the bacon in next, taking it out when it was half cooked and put it on a plate next to her.

Poseidon woke up to the smell of breakfast. He smiled, knowing it was probably Athena. He got up from the bed and stretched his sore legs. Yesterday, the dolphins got a little over excited and things happened.

======= Flashback =======

"What's her name?" Athena asked Poseidon as she patted a dolphin gently. The mist covered them enough to not let any mortal question them, not like the mortal would have minded. They would have thought it was great to be in the presence of a god.

"I'm pretty sure our son named her Emerald," Poseidon commented while trying to calm another dolphin down.

"Percy?" Athena asked in surprise. "Percy saw this dolphin before?"

"Yeah," Poseidon answered her as he stroked the other dolphin. "She is from Delos."

"Wow," Athena mumbled. "This is a small world."

"I know, right," Poseidon answered her again, just as the dolphin he was trying to calm sped out of his reach. "Come back here!"

"Help me," Poseidon pleaded, looking at his wife.

"We could always find another dolphin," Athena suggested.

"But he was sick," Poseidon reminded Athena. "He won't be able to swim far. I was trying to cure him."

"I guess we need to catch him, then," Athena decided before giving Poseidon a soft kiss and holding onto Poseidon's hand.

Poseidon smiled as he used his powers that made them swim way faster in the water.

======= Still Flashback =======

"Mare!" Poseidon shouted. This was where he sensed the dolphin was. "Where are you?"

"Mare!" Athena called out as well as she continued swimming forward.

A soft whine could be heard from behind some kelp. Poseidon swam forward immediately and started cutting some of the kelp off so Mare could swim out.

"You okay, boy?" Poseidon whispered softly.

He let out another soft whine. "I know it hurts, just stay still for a bit, okay?"

Athena got to work curing him and Poseidon held him still. They spent the rest of their day taking care of him.

======= End Flashback =======

"Good morning, Thena," Poseidon greeted his wife as he sat across from her at the dining table. Athena smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she sat down and handed him a plate.

"Good morning to you too," Athena replied back. "You're a deep sleeper."

"I guess I'm just tired from yesterday's chase," Poseidon thought out loud.

Athena laughed, a soft sound that sounded like a melody to Poseidon's ears. "You probably are. I can't wake you up at all! You sleep like a dead man."

"Haha," Poseidon responded. "I can't die."

Athena shrugged as she put another bacon into her mouth. "You never know."

======= Line Break =======

"This is too much," Artemis complained as she stared at the wedding dress in front of her. She knew that adding Aphrodite into the wedding was a bad idea. Now she was staring at a dress that was way too puffy for her liking.

"Let me help," Hera decided as she pushed Aphrodite out the door. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for helping me," Artemis thanked Hera. They didn't like each other at first, but once they got over the "Zeus cheated on Hera again and Artemis was the result" argument, they got along pretty well.

"Of course," Hera agreed before holding up another dress. Artemis took it and went into the dressing room.

"How about this one?"

"You look beautiful," Hera commented.

When Artemis saw herself in the mirror, she gasped tears in her eyes. They looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Perfect!"

======= Line Break =======

"So, you are marrying my sister, huh?" Apollo asked Percy again that day.

"How many times do I have to say yes for you to leave me alone?" Percy grumbled under his breath.

"Until the wedding is over," Apollo decided before looking at the suit in front of them. "Think I look good in that?"

"No," Percy answered immediately. "The color looked awful on you."

"But not you," Apollo countered.

Both of their eyes lit up when they looked at each other. They said in synchronization, "Perfect!"

======= Line Break =======

"We're back!" Athena called out to the empty house of her son. They had dropped off their stuff in their house and were heading toward Percy's. There wasn't anyone in there, though.

"Maybe they are in Artemis' house?" Poseidon suggested. Athena nodded as they made their way to Artemis' house.

They knocked again, but no one was there, or so they thought.

Artemis went into the house with a wedding dress in hand. She almost dropped it when she saw two people in her house but calmed down once she realized that it was just Athena and Poseidon.

"How was the honeymoon?" Artemis asked them, setting down the dress.

"Great," Athena replied with a smile on her face. "What are you doing with a wedding dress?"

Artemis blushed and answered Athena, or her soon to be mother-in-law, honestly. "Percy proposed!"

"Wow," Poseidon mumbled. "Our little boy is growing up."

Athena laughed. "He surely is following in our footsteps. Proposing after we got married."

"When's the wedding?" Poseidon asked.

Artemis replied without thinking. "Tomorrow."

"That fast?" Athena asked. Artemis nodded.

"It's more of a secret wedding, though. We don't want too many people to know about it. Preferably, they would only know after the war. Only Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo, and you guys know."

"Why Aphrodite?" Athena asked. She had never really liked Aphrodite. "She is the biggest gossip in Olympus."

"We made her swear on the River Styx. Besides, she's the goddess of love and beauty, and I could use the help."

Artemis then held up her dress. "What do you think of it?"

"It's great!" Poseidon and Athena agreed at the same time.

"Percy is going to love it," Athena promised. Artemis bit her lips.

"I hope so."

"I know so," Athena told Artemis before she gave her a hug. "Now, we are going to visit Percy. He needs to tell us why we weren't the first people to know about the marriage."

======= Line Break =======

The next day came quickly. Everyone was in a small place in the forest, the place that Percy had found a few months ago.

Artemis was dressed in her wedding dress. It went below her knees with lace and diamonds around the bottom of the dress. It sparkled in the sunlight as she swirled around.

"You look beautiful," Athena told Artemis.

"Thanks," Artemis replied, still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Aphrodite did her hairstyle. It was too fancy for Artemis' liking, but she didn't protest when Aphrodite did it for her. "Wedding starts in five minutes!" Aphrodite called out from outside.

Artemis took a deep breath to calm herself before a smile appeared on her face. This would be the best day of her life.

======= Line Break =======

"How do I look?" Percy asked his father as he dressed in his suit. It was dark blue and pretty simple, the way Percy knew Artemis liked it.

"You look really grown up," Poseidon replied. Percy smiled when Apollo called from the outside.

"Five more minutes!"

"You'll do great out there," Poseidon responded again. Percy smiled as he went out of the tent.

======= Line Break =======

"Do you, Artemis, take Perseus as your husband?" Hera asked, turning toward Artemis. Percy scowled at being called Perseus, but a smile found its way to his face again when Artemis said the next word.

"I do," Artemis replied instantly.

"Do you, Perseus, take Artemis as your wife?" Hera asked, this time turning to Percy.

"I do," Percy replied, smiling at Artemis, saying the word that sealed their fate together.

"I now declare you husband and wife," Hera announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Percy captured Artemis' lips on his own. They pulled apart a second later.

"Let the party begin!" someone from the crowd shouted, probably Apollo.

Everyone cheered. The hunters made up most of the crowd, Hera and Athena somehow found a loophole and brought Leto off her island as well. Poseidon, Apollo, and Aphrodite were also here.

They all ran toward the food, everyone lost in the fun.


	21. A Weird Vacation

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Everyone cheered. The hunters made up most of the crowds, Hera and Athena somehow founded a loophole and brought Leto off her island as well. Poseidon, Apollo, and Aphrodite were also here.

They all ran toward the food, everyone lost in the fun.

======= Now ======

Percy found Artemis next to the wedding cake, a strawberry cake with white frosting. He slid in next to her, a huge smile on his face. "How is the cake, my dear?"

Artemis hit him playfully. "Don't call me that. I'd rather you call me Arty-" a smug smile grew on Percy's face, but Artemis quickly caught on. "And no, you can't call me Arty. Oh, and the cake is delicious."

Percy took a fork and stole part of the cake from Artemis' plate. Artemis protested, "Hey, that's mine! Get your own!"

"No can do," Percy said before stealing another bite from her. Artemis pouted when Percy ate the last bite. "Sorry, not."

"Come on," Artemis suddenly called out. "Let's dance!"

Music started playing in the background. Some of her hunters danced together and Athena and Poseidon danced together as well. Leto and Hera watched on the sidelines. Aphrodite was talking with some of her children from the hunters. It was pretty rare for a child of Aphrodite to join, so Aphrodite was trying to learn as much about the hunters as possible through her daughter.

Percy held out his hand and Artemis held it, aware of his other hand on her hips and her other hand on his shoulder. The music started with someone singing.

You're from the perfect paradise

And I'm living on the darker side

Ooh, I had a feeling

If you got to know me

Right from the start, you caught my eye

And something inside me came to life

Ooh, I've got a feeling

Now you really know me

"You know, the song is right," Percy commented as they continue waltzing around the garden.

"What's right?" Artemis asked, tilting her head.

"You caught my eyes from the start," Percy said with a small smile before they leaned in, kissing each other lightly before pulling away as if nothing happened.

Someday

This could be, this could be ordinary

Someday

Could we be something extraordinary?

You and me side by side

Out in the broad daylight

If they laugh, we'll say

We're gonna be someday

Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday

Someday, someday

We're gonna be someday

The song ended as another one began to play. Percy and Artemis decided to continue eating the cake. "This is the best day of my life," Artemis said with a smile as she ate another bite of the cake.

"Are you sure that's it?" Percy asked.

"Hm," Artemis said, pretending to be thinking. "Oh! I know! I also like the wedding cake."

"Anything else?" Percy asked again.

"Hm," Artemis thought teasingly before leaning forward and kissing Percy. "And my wonderful husband, of course."

Percy smiled before kissing her as well. "Now, let's get back home early so no one suspects and we could go early and start our honeymoon."

"Of course," Artemis replied with a smile.

======= Line Break =======

"Ready, Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Ready!" Artemis called out from somewhere in the house before appearing at the front door carrying a silver backpack. "I'm all set."

"That's all you are bringing?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Artemis answered before holding out her hand for Percy to take. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Of course," Percy stated before they disappeared.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis and Percy laid on the beach in Delos, looking up at the sun. They had already been here for a week. They were enjoying their honeymoon in Delos, and seeing that the war would start in about a year and they wanted to enjoy as much peace as possible.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Artemis suddenly wondered aloud.

"Not really," Percy replied. "I always want to be a dad though."

"Oh," Artemis replied softly before snuggling close to Percy. "Any plan you want to carry out?"

"We could see Emerald again," Percy decided. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "I heard from mom that they saw Emerald, too."

Artemis laughed softly. "She could be called the honeymoon dolphin."

"Yep," Percy agreed before standing up. "Let's check on how Leto is doing. We don't want to worry her."

"Okay," Artemis replied before she stood up as well.

======= Line Break =======

Back in Greece, things were not going well. The Olympians were battling monster after monster. Nyx said that she wouldn't attack before June fourteenth, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't send monsters after the Olympian.

Ares was at the front lines along with Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, who came up to help even if he disliked the Olympians. Hestia was in the back, healing people along with Apollo.

Athena was with Poseidon as well, fighting back to back. Athena stabbed a hellhound in the stomach just as another one appeared. "Watch out!" Poseidon cried out as Athena dodge and Poseidon drove his trident into the monster's throat.

"Are you okay?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine," Athena replied before she threw her spear at the monster behind Poseidon. "You might want to focus, though."

Aphrodite used her 'weapon', which was a perfume bottle. Hera walked next to her with a sword in hand. "How will a perfume bottle safe us?"

"Just wait and see," Aphrodite pouted. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Yes," Hera replied as she swung her sword, taking out three monsters. Just as quickly as three monsters disappeared, six more appeared. Hera took out two more as another five appeared. "This is a good time to help."

"Wait," Aphrodite complained. Hera sighed as she took out monster after monster The monsters only increased, never showing a sign of retreating or disappearing. "Now I'll use it!"

She sprayed the perfume around them, circling them in a cloud of pink dust. "Attack now," Aphrodite whispered to Hera.

Hera nodded as she ran forward, killing as many as possible. When the smoke cleared, Hera saw what's happening. The monster couldn't get into their little dome, but they could throw out weapons and attack the monsters.

"Your weapon is actually useful. Duck!" Hera shouted as she threw a throwing knife at Aphrodite who ducked just in time as the throwing knife sailed above her head and hit a monster behind her, the spell wearing off.

As everyone continued fighting, Percy and Artemis appeared in Olympus, shocked at what they discovered.


	22. Little One

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Your weapon is actually useful. Duck!" Hera shouted as she threw a throwing knife at Aphrodite who ducked just in time as the throwing knife sailed above her head and hit a monster behind her, the spell wearing off.

As everyone continued fighting, Percy and Artemis appeared in Olympus, shocked at what they discovered.

======= Now =======

They quickly broke out of their shock and summoned their own weapons, joining the fight. Artemis summoned her weapon of power, her bow, and Percy summoned his sword (AN: Not Riptide).

Percy fought like a demon, slashing through monster after monster, Artemis by his side, shooting any of them that got close.

They ran toward Athena and Poseidon, Poseidon waving at them before stabbing a monster behind him. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great!" Percy shouted over the noises, stabbing another monster as he did so. "It was great!"

"This is a weird way to end it," Artemis commented as she shot a monster behind Percy.

"I agree," Athena added just as Hera and Aphrodite ran toward them.

"Any plan?" Hera asked, out of breath. Everyone was too busy to reply to her. Aphrodite still had no weapon but the perfume bottle.

"What can you do with that perfume bottle?" Percy and Athena shouted over the fighting. "Does it do anything?"

"This," Aphrodite replied before spraying the bottle. Everyone coughed as the perfume surrounded them. "This acts as a force field."

The others nodded, taking advantage of the force field. Artemis shot as many arrows as she could, Percy and Hera used their swords, Athena with her spear, and Poseidon with his trident.

Monsters seemed to decrease as this happened and Hades and Persephone made their way toward the group. Hephaestus and Hermes went as well. Zeus and Ares, seeing where everyone was going went there as well, slashing left and right as he made his way toward his family.

"What is everyone doing here?" Poseidon called out.

"No idea," Athena replied. As all of the gods on the battlefield walked toward the group formed, the monsters slowly walked toward there as well, as if they were drawn toward their enemies. An idea started forming in Athena's brain.

"Guys!" she called out, stabbing another monster as she did so. "The monsters are drawn to us, meaning if we stayed in this circle this will be the only place they will be in. So if we use Aphrodite's uh, weapon, we could create a forcefield and kill monsters. And we could keep doing that until they disappear."

"But the monsters keep coming," Artemis protested as she ducked, Demeter's hunting knife sailing over her head.

"We should at least try," Athena called out again as she ran forward, jumping onto a monster's back and stabbing it, jumping off as it disappeared.

"I agree!" Zeus called out as he zapped another monster.

"So do I," Poseidon, Hades, and Percy called out.

"I agree as well," Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, and Hephaestus called out, each fighting their own monster while doing so.

"I agree," the reminding gods called out as well.

Athena looked at Aphrodite, telling her what to do. Aphrodite nodded her head and sprayed the perfume bottle, but not before an ear-piercing scream as a monster's teeth sank into Athena's shoulder, almost biting it off. Artemis' arrow found its mark as the monster disappeared.

The echoes of "Mom", "Athena", "Daughter," "Thena" were called out as Athena collapsed on the ground. Percy, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hestia ran toward her.

She managed to wheeze out, "Kill the monster first, worry about me later."

They nodded, all having newfound energy to kill whatever monster was in their path. What they did to Athena was unacceptable. The gods worked as a team for once, no arguing, no bickering, only teamwork.

Most of them dropped their weapons, starting to use their powers as well. Hades summoned skeleton after skeleton, Zeus made a thunderstorm that didn't touch them. Demeter and Persephone used their power to restrain monsters as Artemis and Percy finished them off.

Hephaestus was throwing fireball after fireball, protecting the group from any harm. Hera and Aphrodite were working together again, Hera was now using throwing knives as Aphrodite used her charmspeak.

Poseidon was the scariest, using both his water power and his trident to finish off the monsters. Ares was screaming "Die!" as he stabbed monster after monster, enjoying himself. Hestia and Apollo were healing Athena, making sure she was okay.

Surprisingly, the monsters disappeared one after another, and slowly, there were no monsters left to fight. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and most of them fainted from using too much power. Everyone had a wound or two but none too serious.

Percy, Poseidon, and Artemis were the first to rush toward Athena. "I'm going to take her to my temple to heal," Apollo told them as he flashed them away.

"Go," Hestia told the three of them. "I can handle things here."

They nodded a thanks to Hestia before the three of them flashed away.

======= Line Break =======

"She will recover soon," Apollo informed them. "But for now, she shouldn't use her hand too much, it could reopen the wound. Oh, and make sure to eat lots of ambrosia, it will help with the healing process."

"Thank you, Apollo," Poseidon said sincerely.

"Of course," Apollo replied with a small smile. "Just doing my job."

He then turned to Artemis, who was trying to back away from him. Percy gave her a frown and squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

"Fine," Artemis mumbled.

"You, on the other hand," Apollo started, looking at his twin sister, "Need to come with me. I've something I want to discuss with you."

"I'm fine," Artemis replied firmly, waving away the concerned gazes. "Nothing to worry about."

Apollo sighed before he dragged her into another room.

======= Line Break ======

"You're pregnant," were the first words that came out of Apollo's mouth the second they were alone.

"Yes," Artemis replied, looking kind of tired. "How do you know?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor. I see all, know all."

Artemis rolled her eyes as well. "Whatever."

"When are you telling Percy?" Apollo asked.

"Soon," Artemis promised as she stood up. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go rest."

"Women," Apollo mumbled under his breath as he walked out after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay guys, another chapter done today! The next chapter will be published on Tuesday!
> 
> So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review/comment!


	23. "Aided By Wisdom, Love, And War"

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Soon," Artemis promised as she stood up. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go rest."

"Women," Apollo mumbled under his breath as he walked out after her.

======= Now =======

"So," Percy started, staring at his wife in front of him as they sat in their living room. "What are we doing again?"

Artemis groaned before facepalming herself. "I'm telling you, well, asking you, something important!"

"What?" Percy asked, his face becoming serious. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me."

"Of course not!" Artemis exclaimed before kissing him. She added softly, "I won't ever break up with you! Plus, we're married."

"What's with the mood swings lately?" Percy asked with a frown on his face.

Artemis shuttered slightly as she said her next sentence. "I'm pregnant."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Percy's mouth hung open.

"Wow," he finally responded. "That's definitely not what I expected."

"So you're okay with this?" Artemis asked in a quiet, scared voice.

"Okay?" Percy started slowly before leaning forward and hugging Artemis tightly. "I always wanted a child!"

Artemis smiled as she hugged Percy back. She had a feeling that's what he would say. He did say he wanted a child in Delos, Artemis thought to herself as she lost herself in a memory.

======= Flashback =======

"Hey, Percy," Artemis called out as she walked toward their, or her, old room in Delos.

"Hi!" Percy greeted her as he kissed her softly. "What's up?"

"Do you ever want a child?" they asked simultaneously. They giggled uncontrollably before getting a hold of themselves.

"Yeah," Artemis said. "I do. Do you?"

"Yes," Percy replied. "I always wanted a child. I would want to give them a good childhood like how my parents gave me a great childhood. And I want to be there for them as well."

"Me too," Artemis agreed with her husband. "I want to give them a good life."

Percy smiled. "We really think alike don't we?"

"Yep," Artemis stated. "But we don't have the same skills."

"Really?" Percy wondered out loud. "How?"

"Well," Artemis started, "You can't do archery and I'm not that good at sword fighting."

"Well," Percy started with a smirk, "We'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Oh, no," Artemis cried out, slowly backing away from Percy as if he was a bomb. "I am not teaching you archery."

"Please?" Percy whined, using his puppy dog, more like seal, eyes.

Artemis half groaned, half sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

======= Flashback Ends =======

"So," Percy started, "If it is a girl, I'm going to name her-"

Artemis put a hand on Percy's mouth to stop him from talking. "I'm naming the girl, you're naming the boy."

"WHY?" Percy whined. "I want to name the girl."

"Because I don't know any boy names," Artemis stated before saying, "I'm thinking, if it is a girl, we could name her..."

Artemis trailed off, lost in her own thought. Percy started as Artemis thought.

"I think the boy could be called-" Artemis cut him off before he could continue.

"The girl's name could be Selene, Selena, Luna-" Percy cut Artemis off like she had cut him off.

"In this direction we are going, or you are going," Percy replied. "What if we called her Diana?"

"Sure," Artemis agreed. "We could just call her Diana."

"How do you know it is a girl though?" Percy asked. "For all we know, it's going to be a boy."

"Motherly instinct," Artemis replied. "So if it is a girl, she's going to be called Diana or Selene."

Percy added in. "If it is a boy, we'll call him Hector-"

Artemis cut Percy off, again, which was starting to annoy Percy. Artemis was stifling her laughter. "You want to name our child after a species of dolphin?"

"No," Percy sighed before continuing. "Fine, no Hector. How about James or Noah?"

"Much better," Artemis agreed. "Now, I think we should let my hunters know of my pregnancy."

"Okay," Percy agreed before standing up. "Let's go."

======= Line Break =======

"Milady," Zoë greeted as she bowed in front of Artemis. "How can I help thou?"

"Gather all of the hunters. I have something to announce," Artemis replied as Percy looked around the hunters camp, whispering to himself.

"I haven't been here for a while."

"Thou haven't," Zoë agreed, appearing next to Percy. She is Percy's best friend in the hunt. He always felt like he could trust her. "So, do thou know what milady's going to tell us?"

"Of course," Percy agreed. "So is there anything you need to tell me?"

"How do thou know I need to tell thee something?" Zoë asked him. He shrugged.

"I know you well enough to know."

"Come on," Zoë called out. "I'm going to show you."

======= Line Break =======

Artemis looked at her hunters but she couldn't find Zoë anywhere. Percy was nowhere to be found as well. She sighed before she addressed her hunters.

"Hunters," she started. "Today I am here with great news-"

One of her hunters, Atlanta, cut her off. "You're-"

Phoebe, who was next to her, put her hands over her mouth and whispered into her ears. "Let milady speak."

Atlanta looked down, but excitement could still be seen in her eyes. Actually, excitement could be seen in every child of Apollo's eyes.

Artemis continued. "I'm pregnant."

Cheers were heard throughout the camp. Lilian called out, "Is it a she?"

"I hope so," Artemis replied.

Hunters started betting with each other.

"Five drachma that it's a girl," Lilian told Eve.

"Deal," she decided.

"I bet it's twins," Phoebe decided as she looked at Atlanta.

"Fifteen drachma?" Atlanta asked.

"Deal," Phoebe said with a smile on her face as they shook hands.

Percy and Zoë walked in at that moment. "What's going on?" Percy asked Artemis.

Artemis glared at them. "Where were you two?"

"Oh, Zoë was giving me something," Percy replied.

"What?" Artemis asked, her gaze softening a little.

"You'll see," Percy said with a smile as he made a bet with her. "Twenty drachma that it will be a boy."

"Thirty drachma that it will be a girl," Artemis added.

"Deal," Percy replied before kissing her instead of shaking her hand. Zoë smirked from the shadows before walking toward her sisters. Almost everyone was betting. Those who were smart enough knew not to bet with Athena or Apollo's children. The rest just bet with whoever they thought would win.

======= Line Break =======

Months passed by quickly. Since Artemis was a goddess, she doesn't need to be pregnant for nine months. But since this was her first pregnancy, she had to go through a mortal birth.

Athena was always with her, helping her daughter-in-law go through each stage of pregnancy. Percy was of course with her, helping her with everything and refused to let her leave his side. Aphrodite was there as well. Ares was just there because, well, he insisted on it because Aphrodite was there.

"Okay," Athena started. "So usually in the eighth or ninth month-"

Athena was cut off by Aphrodite asking Ares. "Do you think I look good in this dress?"

"You look okay," Ares decided, looking over her. Artemis rolled her eyes and held onto Percy's hands while Athena took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay," Athena said calmly, trying to hide her anger. "Let's try again. So, usually in the eighth or ninth-"

"Should I wear that with this or this?" Aphrodite interrupted again, holding up two lipsticks for Ares to see. He pointed to the first one.

Athena glared at them. "Okay, so, usually in the eighth or-"

"Which shoes should I wear? High heel or flat?" Aphrodite asked Ares again. Athena couldn't help it anymore, she snapped at them.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WEAR!" Athena snapped.

"Woah, Mom," Percy started. "Calm down."

Athena calmed down slightly and said in a dangerously low voice. "I'm trying to teach a lesson here. If you interrupt again, I'm going to kick the two of you out, mostly Aphrodite."

She took a deep breath and started again. "So, usually in the eighth-"

This time she was cut off by Artemis' yelp, wetness damping her pants. Percy was panicking while Athena said calmly to Artemis, "Your water just broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, not really. Anyways, the next chapter comes out Thursday! Two days from today. I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review/comment!


	24. A Mother's Love

(Edited)

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

She took a deep breath and started again. "So, usually in the eighth-"

This time she was cut off by Artemis' yelp, wetness damping her pants. Percy was panicking while Athena said calmly to Artemis, "Your water just broke."

======= Now =======

It was an easy delivery, or at least in Athena and Aphrodite's point of view. To Artemis, it felt like the end of the world.

Percy was with her the whole time, giving her encouragement while Ares was in the corner, his hands covering his eyes. Guess he never saw someone giving birth before.

"You're doing great," Percy whispered into Artemis' ears as he kissed her on the forehead lightly, calming her down slightly.

A cry rang through the room as a beautiful girl was born. Athena cleaned her up and handed her to Artemis. "She's beautiful," Artemis breathed out just as the girl opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes," Percy said with a smile. Silver eyes stared back at him as the baby giggled happily, stretching her little hands up to touch Percy's face.

"She already has herself wrapped around Percy's finger," Athena whispered to Artemis. Aphrodite cooed at the girl.

"Aren't you cute?" to Aphrodite's surprise, the little girl glared at her and slapped her across the cheek, causing her to yelp out. Ares quickly went and hugged her, glaring at the baby as he did so, who glared back.

Percy and Artemis were laughing, causing their daughter to laugh as well. "What will you guys call her?" Athena wondered.

Percy looked toward Artemis, causing her to glare at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You said you want to choose the girl's name," Percy reminded her. Artemis mentally facepalmed herself.

"Selyne," Artemis replied as she looked at her daughter, gently stroking her face and brushing her hair away. Since she was a goddess, she grew faster than mortals. "But with a Y instead of an E."

"Sounds good," Percy decided, kissing his daughter's cheek before kissing Artemis'. "She will have the best childhood ever."

"How about your childhood?" Athena asked with a look of fake hurt on her face. She looked down at the floor. "Wasn't I good enough?"

Percy immediately rushed to his mother and hugged her. "Of course. You're the best mother I could ask for-" he looked at Artemis and gave her a smile. "Leto was a great mother as well."

Artemis stifled her laugher as she hugged her daughter close to her and whispered. "You're going to have a difficult life, but nothing is impossible. You just have to push through."

Selyne smiled at her mother, remembering everything she said by heart, even if she didn't know what it meant yet.

======= Line Break =======

"Story," Selyne cried out with her cute voice before her parents could leave the room. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course," Artemis agreed before sitting down next to her daughter. Percy sat on the other side of her bed. "What kind of story?"

"How did you guys meet?" Selyne wondered. She had her mother's eyes and her father's raven black hair. It was three weeks after Artemis gave birth and she already acted like a three year old girl. She had both her mom and dad's brain.

"Well," Percy started. "That's a long story."

"Tell me, tell me!" Selyne begged. "I want to know."

Artemis smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Okay, so it all started on Delos."

"Where's that?" Selyne interrupted.

"It's the island me and your father grew up in," Artemis replied. "Your grandma is there as well."

"Thena?" Selyne wondered.

"No," Percy added. "It's Leto, your mother's mom."

"Oh," Selyne replied as realization struck her. "When can I meet my other grandparents? Like Zeus and Leto?"

"Soon," Artemis promised. She then suddenly remembered that she had never told Zeus about the marriage or the pregnancy.

"We'll figure it out," Percy mouthed to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What happened next?" Selyne asked.

"Well," Artemis started. "I met your father the second I was born. We grew up together, knowing each other better than anyone else. We always played together and your uncle, Apollo, joined in sometimes as well. We were always seen together, no matter where we went. But then it all changed when-" Artemis sniffled slightly when she remembered what happened next. Percy hugged her and continued the story. His daughter looked up at him with her soft silver eyes.

"Is Mommy okay?"

"Yeah," Percy whispered softly. "So, it all changed when we arrived at Olympus. Me, your mother, and Apollo were offer-" Percy was cut off by a cough from Artemis. "I mean, we were given a throne on Olympus by Zeus and we became Olympians. We all had happy lives. Artemis made the hunters and I was with her the whole time. Then, Orion came."

"Orion?" Selyne asked. "That's an ugly name."

"He's as ugly as his name," Artemis snarled. "Such an ass-" she was cut off by Percy's hand clapping over her mouth.

"You don't want to use that word in front of our daughter," Percy told Artemis before taking his hand away.

"What word?" Selyne asked with curiosity. "Tell me. Tell me."

"When you're older," Artemis decided before she nodded her head at Percy, telling him to continue with his story.

"So, Orion was a really bad person and your mother decided that he was cute-" cue glare from Artemis as Percy continued. "And she started dating him. I felt left out, so I left the hunters' camp and went out to live on my own."

Artemis snuggled closer to him there, trying to stop the flashback from happening. "And then, one day, I saw one of your mother's hunters almost got, uh," he looked toward Artemis. "A little help here?"

Artemis shrugged at him, telling him he was on his own. "Uh, so uh, so yeah, he almost did something to the hunter and-"

His daughter cut Percy off. "I want to know what he did!"

"When you're older," Artemis promised.

"So I saved the hunter and your mother and I began talking again. Then, Apollo and I made a plan to get rid of him so no one else could get hurt. It worked, but your mother-" Now it's time Percy glared at his wife. "-decided that he was worth saving and put him in the stars. Not before he kissed her on the cheek, though-"

"Something I regret doing every day," Artemis admitted. "I should have never put him up in the stars."

"So then, I went to talk with your grandma Thena, and, I saw your mother again and kissed her. And then, that's where our friendship took a turn and we started dating-"

"Stop saying 'and then'!" Selyne complained. "I swear, that's your only transition word."

Artemis chuckled at Percy's expression before she continued the story. "So, me and Percy started dating just as your grandparents, Athena and Poseidon, got married. A few days after that we married as well."

Selyne yawned as the story finished. But she had one last request for her parents. "Sing me a song."

"Of course," Artemis agreed before going under the cover with her daughter. Selyne moved toward her mother so her father could have room in the bed as well. Artemis started singing the lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little.

"Do you see the moonlight shining on the sea?

Do you see the animals? I counted three.

We're here by your side, don't get a fright,

We'll be with you, through this night.

The wolves start howling, you awoke,

I hug you close, your father cracks a joke.

We're a family, you know that's right,

We'll be with you, through this night.

A loud banging on the door, you're alert.

We rush into your room, make sure you're not hurt.

We sing to you, then hug you tight,

Remember we'll be with you, through this night.

The morning comes, the light appears.

A smile on your face, you grin from ear to ear.

You said, "Good Morning." Oh, so polite.

You thank us for being there through this night." (AN: Don't bother searching that song up, I made it up so... no music for it. I mean I have the tone in mind but I'M NOT GOING TO SING IT!)

Selyne snuggled up against her mother, her eyes closing as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Her parents slowly left the room, a smile on both of their faces.

======= Line Break =======

Zeus sighed as he sat on his throne. His wife was next to him, reading a book about marriage. As June fourteen came closer and closer, his fear grew more and more.

Hera gave him a concerned look from where she sat, probably the first concerned look she had ever given him. "You okay, Zeus?"

"Fine," Zeus mumbled. "Just worried."

"It'll be fine," Hera told him. She was about to carry out Athena's carefully planned plan to introduce Selyne to her husband. "I had something for you. Just a quick question, do you ever want grandchildren?"

======= Flashback =======

Hera was in her place by herself when there was a rapid knock on her door. She opened the door only to see Percy, Artemis, and Athena standing there.

"Hi," she greeted them. "Do you need anything?"

"Can we come in?" Percy asked. Hera smiled at him.

"Of course! Come on in," Hera moved aside to make room for them.

"So," Hera started when they seated themself on the sofa. "What do you guys need?"

"So," Artemis started. "You know how Percy and I-" She pointed to herself and Percy. "-are married and that we have a daughter?"

Hera nodded and smiled at the memory of her meeting their daughter. "Selyne, right?"

"Yeah," Percy said as Athena glared at him. She looked annoyed. Hera looked toward her.

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"Yes," Athena replied instantly. "So the point is, we needed to find a way to tell Zeus all of these pieces of information without him freaking out and killing anyone. So, I made a plan."

"Let's hear it," Hera said as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, knowing this would take a long time.

"So," Athena started. "Zeus isn't normally happy, so you will find a time when he is feeling sad. Then, Selyne will kill Zeus with such cuteness so that he can't kill any of them. In the end, information out, no one dies."

Hera sat up, surprised when Athena finished in under one minute. "That's it?"

"That's it," Athena concluded. "Everyone got it?"

"Yeah," everyone replied before Athena decided.

"Let's go over the plan again."

Everyone groaned and Hera made herself comfortable in the seat again. This would be a long day.

======= Flashback Ended =======

"Of course," Zeus said without hesitation than frowned at Hera. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see," Hera said mysteriously. She called out to Selyne, who was hiding somewhere in the throne room with her parents. "You can come out now."

Zeus took a double-take when he saw a young girl about three walk out from behind Artemis' throne. Artemis and Percy appeared a moment later. The girl had raven black hair to her shoulders and silver eyes like Artemis. His eyes widened as he looked between the three of them.

"You three," he stuttered, "Are a family?"

"Yep," Percy replied. He then whispered to Artemis. "This is so weird. Zeus is my grandpa and my uncle! That means he's Selyne's grandpa, great-uncle, and great-grandpa!"

"Don't think about it," Artemis recommended before she went back to the scene in front of her.

Selyne smiled at her grandpa Zeus with a big, toothy grin. "So, you're my grandpa?"

"Yes?" Zeus replied uncertainly before the young girl jumped up to him using her control over the wind. She hugged Zeus tightly, something Zeus wasn't used to.

"Grandpa Z!" she said with a small smile. "You look like Grandpa P!"

"Uh," Zeus stuttered. "He's my brother."

Selyne's mind started working. She looked at her parents, then her grandpa. She frowned. "Wait, so Daddy is actually Mommy's aunt? And cousin?"

Artemis groaned and hid her face in the crook of Percy's neck. "Save me the headache."

Selyne then looked at Zeus. "So that means you are my grandpa and great-uncle and great-grandpa? This is so confusing!" The three years old exclaimed. "Why is the god's family tree so weird?"

To save himself trouble, Percy pointed toward Zeus. "He also married his sister who is Hera, the lady over there." Cue glare from Hera.

"But gods don't have DNA," Hera added. "So it doesn't count."

"Okay," Selyne said softly. Then her eyes lit up again and she turned toward her parents. "Can I have a tour of Olympus with Grandpa Z?"

"Of course," Artemis and Percy said at the same time before they gave her a kiss on the cheek and flashed away back to their palace.

"Now, come on Selyne," Zeus called out. He looked around but no one was in the room. "Selyne?"

======= Line Break =======

"Selyne!" Zeus called out as he walked around Olympus, trying to find his granddaughter. Or great-niece. Or great-granddaughter. He groaned at their confusing family tree. "Where are you, Selyne?"

He walked backward until he bumped into someone. His daughter, Athena. She was deep in her book when she got bumped by her father. She glared at him. "Watch where you're going!"

"Yes," Zeus said as he continued calling out. "SELYNE!"

Athena had a shocked look on her face when she finally realized what happened. She all but shouted in her father's face. "YOU LOST HER?"

"Uh," Zeus stuttered, trying to get a word out. "Maybe?"

Athena facepalmed herself. "You're impossible."

She called loudly from where she was, "Selyne! Blue cookies!"

A giggle appeared above them and they looked up. Selyne was there, giggling nonstop as she flew down to meet her two grandparents.

"You were up there all this time!" Zeus said with a whine. "Why did I not think of that?"

"You don't have a brain, father," Athena deadpanned before summoning the blue cookies she made this morning. Selyne happily took one, chipping away happily as Athena hugged her, putting her on her hips.

"I do," Zeus protested before an idea came to his mind. He looked at Selyne. "Want to go on a tour on air?"

======= Line Break =======

"This is so fun!" Selyne shouted as she soared in the air next to her grandpa. Zeus smiled at his granddaughter as they continued flying around Olympus.

Suddenly, Selyne lost control of the wind, making her drop toward the ground. Without thinking, Zeus rushed after her, using the wind to his advantage and carrying her back up. He hugged a sobbing Selyne close to him.

"It's okay, I got you now," Zeus tried to calm her.

She whispered to him. "Sing me a song?"

Zeus smiled and agreed. It had been a long time since he last sang. From what he had learned, Selyne really liked listening to music. He opened his mouth and sang a song Rhea had sung to him when he was little.

"There are difficult times, in this world,

If you want to survive, you'll listen to this song.

No matter what, you'll pull through,

This' a song full of love, a song so pure.

The song for your family,

A song full of love, oh so pure.

No matter what, you need to be with them,

It's what made you a loving child.

The song of the birds,

When the morning arrived.

It keeps you energized.

A song full of love, a song so pure." (AN: I made this song up as well)

Selyne fell asleep as Zeus continued singing softly. Athena smiled as she looked up at her father, so caring, so loving. He flew down with Selyne in his arms and he handed her to his daughter. "Can you take care of her for now? I have some business I need to attend to."

"Of course!" Athena said with a huge smile before she took Selyne in her arms and they walked back toward Artemis and Percy's house.

======= Line Break =======

"It has been a long three weeks," Artemis commented as she flopped down on the sofa with a soft sigh. "But it was worth it."

"I know," Percy replied. "Selyne is so cute. I won't trade her for anyone else."

"Me either," Artemis added. "So, want to do anything while we have alone time?"

Percy laughed before saying. "Of course! Want to go to the lake I found?"

"The one you took me to?" Artemis asked, just to make sure.

"Yep," Percy said. "That's the one. Now, do you want to go or not?"

"Of course," Artemis replied with a smile as they flashed toward the lake, glad for a day to themselves.

======= Line Break =======

The wind was freezing as it sliced through the frozen lake, no sign of life to be seen. Artemis, for once letting her hair down, cuddled close to Percy, trying to stay warm as they sat and looked at the lake. She was wearing a sweater and boots with a blue fur cape over all of those clothes.

Percy was wearing pants with a really thick and warm jacket. He stayed close to Artemis as they watched the sun, barely visible in the winter. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Want to go ice-skating?"

"On the lake?" Artemis asked.

Percy nodded his head as Artemis asked another question. "Won't we drown if the ice broke? Or freeze to death?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Percy said with a frown on his face until a smile broke through again. He snapped his fingers and both his and Artemis' shoes turned to skates. "Come on."

Artemis wobbly stood on the ice, afraid to move as Percy skated around elegantly, no flaw in his performance. "I'm not so sure about this-"

She half yelped her last word as Percy pulled her toward him, holding her hand as he skated backward. Artemis tried to pull away but Percy grabbed her tight.

"Come on," he said. "Just take a leap."

"Huh?" Artemis asked him. "I'm not leaping on this ice. I could fall!"

Percy mentally facepalmed before he continued pulling her along. "You need to let go in order to enjoy this," Percy continued pulling her around the big frozen lake, never once stopping as he continued encouraging Artemis to skate.

"Come on! Don't you feel your heart race with excitement when you step on the ice?"

"NO!" Artemis shouted as she continued getting pulled by Percy slowly.

"I know your knees are shaking but you need to find your courage," Percy told Artemis as he continued pulling her along. Artemis thought for a second and slowly moved one of her feet, using the other foot as support. Percy let go of one of his hands and skated horizontally with Artemis, holding onto one of Artemis' hands as he continued talking.

"Take a leap of faith," Percy encouraged. "Throw your doubts away and let the wind carry it elsewhere."

Artemis slowly let go of Percy's other hand as well, slowly moving forward, one by one, foot after foot, until she finally got used to the feeling and skated a little faster, Percy by her side. Artemis was a fast learner and soon she was skating after Percy. She wasn't as elegant as he was, though.

"This is fun," Artemis exclaimed as Percy laughed beside her. "I feel like everything in the world is peaceful right now."

"Told you," Percy said with a smug smile. "And you are feeling that because you actually took a try and didn't just sit there the whole day. I could be an ice skating coach."

Artemis glared at him half-heartedly before they resumed skating again. Percy somehow had more things to say.

"So do you know why you need to take a leap now? Throw your doubts away?" Percy asked Artemis.

Artemis laughed beside him, the smile on her face so bright. "Yep. You don't actually mean leap but 'take a leap' as in try and do the impossible."

"Kind of," Percy replied. "Now you get the point. "

Artemis smiled as she kissed Percy softly on the lips in the middle of the lake, the sun above them as if Apollo was showing his happiness for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: How was this chapter? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoy this! I actually have more to write but I think this is a good place to cut off. Tune in for more this Saturday.


	25. In The Darkest Place Of The Universe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for not updating yesterday. I was a little busy yesterday and I couldn't update. So, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to update tomorrow as well. Sound good?
> 
> Anyways, make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review! Now let's dive into the world of The Rise of Night! Enjoy!

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Kind of," Percy replied. "Now you get the point. "

Artemis smiled as she kissed Percy softly on the lips in the middle of the lake, the sun above them, as if Apollo was showing his happiness for them.

======= Now =======

Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greek demigods run by Chiron, the centaur, and the trainer of heroes. Everyone within the camp was busy, everyone rushing around, preparing the war that is looming over their head.

Two demigods were on patrol, making sure no one get into the camp without going through them. Amy Agne, daughter of Athena and Nick Callas, son of Apollo.

Amy is wearing armor with her shoulder-length blonde hair down and a helmet on her head. A spear in her hand and a fierce look in her eyes as she stood at the entrance to camp, making sure nothing get pass her. 

Nick is also wearing armor but he was on a tree, an arrow notch on his bow, looking from above, making sure Amy, also his best friend, was alarm if anything or anyone was coming for the distance.

"You okay down there?" Nick called out to Amy. Amy's grey eyes soften a bit when she looks at Nick and she gave him a small nod.

"I'm fine," Amy replied. "See any threat from up there?"

"No..." Nick trailed off as he stared at the distance with a worried look on his face. 

"What is it?" Amy asked, scared for the answer. There was none though. Amy called out. "Nick?"

She looked up, he was there but he wasn't talking, his back to her and he wasn't moving either. "Nick Callas, this isn't time for a prank..."

Amy threw her spear at one of the monsters that was approaching her before holding up her hand and the spear flew back to her hand and slowly back up. 

Nick fell off the tree, an ax sticking to his stomach and blood pulling out. Amy knew he was gone already through as she bit her lips to stop herself from screaming or crying. 

She sounded the emergency attack horn as she impaled her spear into another monster. Campers appeared on the border, some with armors and sound without. Everyone was armed with a weapon though.

Chiron was holding his bow and a tear feel when he saw Nick on the ground, long gone. The campers and monsters stared at each other for a while before the silence break and both side charge, no mercy to each other.

Apollo's camper was either armed with bow and arrow or is healing people. Four Apollo campers were sent to retrieve the dead body of their brother.

Ares' campers wasted no time before charging, their cabin leader, Mary in the front line, hunting knives in hand, and throwing them like there's no tomorrow. The other Ares' campers followed their sister's lead and charge headfirst into battles. Killing one after one.

Athena's campers were one of the best fighters in camp as well. They are all commanding the campers, telling them what to do, whether to retreat or continue fighting. Everyone trusts them to tell them if it is too much and they can't handle it.

Their cabin leader, Anna was on the sky with Agalina, daughter of Zeus. Agalina was in charge of carrying Anna around the battlefield so she could inform her sisters what is happening and if they should retreat or not. 

Demeter and Aphrodite's kids were all working together. Demeter's camper grew plants, holding back the monsters as the Aphrodite campers finished them off, creatively.

Everyone was doing great, the odds were in the demigod's favor. The biggest reason they are winning is because of the big three's children. Zeus has the most children meaning their cabin is the biggest. They are extremely helpful but sometimes they are too prideful for their own good.

There really weren't many children from Poseidon's cabin. There are only about ten, all above fourteen years old. Once they get along with Zeus' children, storms started above the monster's head. A bolt of lightning appeared every now before it strikes down at least three monsters.

The Hades' campers are really helpful as well. They summoned skeleton after skeleton, making a skeleton army. The good things about the skeleton are that they are really hard to kill, making monsters distracted and one of the campers will strike down the monster.

Everything was in chaos and when it looks like they are winning, another pack of monsters appeared, surrounding the campers. They all gave it their all but many are already injured and the rest are too tired to continued.

More and more campers started going down when a miracle happened. A bright light appeared between the monsters and campers, causing all the demigods to closed their eyes. When they opened them again, a man was standing there. From what the demigods can tell, he is Perseus, the god of tide, constellation, and hero. (AN: It will be explained later)

The monsters retreated at the sighed of him but Percy wasn't having any of this. He leaped forward, lacking at least ten monsters in half, all of them turning to dust. The demigods got renewed energy as they watched him fight, a god, helping them.

Everyone charged again, killing one monster after one with Percy helping them. Soon, most of the monsters turned to dust and the remaining drove back under the earth to escape back to their master.

The demigods were all breathing heavily as they looked around them, surrounded by monster dust. It was silence for a while until a cheered were heard throughout the battlefield. Percy smiled at the demigods before he disappeared as quickly as he came, winking at Chiron as he did so. Chiron only smiled back.

======= Line Break =======

"ARGH!" Nyx screamed in frustration as she paced her palace in Tartarus. Every. Single. One. Of. Her. Plan. FAILED!

Everything was dark and nothing could be seen. There was only a soft light where her most trusted advisor stood with his helmet on his hand. He had back hair and black eyes with olive skin. 

"Milady," he started. "I-"

"Don't you dare finished that sentence, Michael," Nyx growled through gritted teeth and glare toward him. "Or else..." She left the threat hanging.

"Of course," Michael responded, quickly bowing. Then he quickly added. "I brought both good and bad news."

"I already have plenty of bad news," Nyx snarled. "Tell me the good news first."

Michael flinch before he brought in someone in chain. Nyx stretches her head to see who it was an evil grin appeared on her face when she saw who it is. 

"Greetings," Nyx started with an evil grin on her face, all of her plan coming into place. "Apollo." (AN: I was going to stop there but I'm not THAT evil)

"What do you want?" Apollo asked weakly before he started coughing. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, sweety," Nyx said in a sticky-sweet voice, making Apollo wanting to vomit. "You are the most important part of my plan."

"I'll NEVER join YOU!" Apollo shouted before he collapsed on the ground, choking as Michael tighten the chain around his neck.

"Who said I want you to join me?" Nyx asked sweetly. "I will use you, whether by choice or by force." 

She stopped for a second, letting Apollo processed this information before telling her guards. "Bring him to the most secure cell."

"As you wish, milady," a guard said before leaving the room with another guard.

Nyx turned to Michael with an evil smile. "Good job," she started before her words turned into a snarled. "Now tell me the bad news."

"Perseus," Michael answered, feared evident in his voice.

"Be more specific," Nyx growled. Michael wanted to coward behind one of the guards or run away but years working with her, he knows he shouldn't do that.

"Perseus, the Olympian god," Michael said this time, more clearly than the last time. "He can interrupt with the mortal affair."

"And why do you think that is?" Nyx asked, pretending to be thinking.

"Uh..." Michael shutter. "I don't know..."

Nyx slapped the arm of the chair she was sitting on and growled at him. "Then find out."

"But, milady," Michael started, shuttering slightly. "You wanted me to train the new soldiers."

"Yes," Nyx decided, calming down a bit. "Go train the new soldiers."

"But you just tell me to-" Nyx raised her hand.

"I don't want to hear it, just find a way to do both for all I care," Nyx got down from her throne and looked at Michael in the eyes. "Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes," Michael shutter before quickly bowing and got out of the throne room with an angry goddess.

======= Line Break =======

"Where were you?" Artemis asked her husband as she kissed him softly. "Selyne has been dying to visit my hunters."

"She grows so fast," Percy commented, avoiding Artemis' first question. Thankfully, a ten years old looking Selyne came in just that second. 

"Hi, Dad, where were you?" Selyne asked. Percy groaned and facepalm mentally. Like mother, like daughter.

"Uh," Percy started. "I was fighting with the demigod."

"WHAT?" Artemis and Selyne asked at the same time, Selyne dropping the scroll she was looking at.

"How is that possible?" Artemis asked. "We can interrupted with mortal affair."

"You have the hunters," Percy reminded Artemis and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's within my domain," Artemis depended. Selyne's mind was racing, if you could interrupted with mortal if they are within your domain that means... She connected the dots and...

"Are you the god of heroes?" Selyne asked. She still hasn't gotten her domains but her parent told her she would know as soon as she is twelve. (AN: Godly way of counting)

"Yes," Percy admitted. "I am."

"How?" Artemis asked. "When we were given our domains-"

Percy cut her off. "It's after that. The fates gave me the domain of Hero telling me that I might need it soon. I don't understand it at first but I continue looking out for demigods and making sure they are safe. And today, I finally understood why the fates gave me the domain."

Artemis gave Percy a suspicious look. "You don't have any demigods right?"

Percy chuckled softly. "Of course not. I swear on the River Styx I had not and would never cheat on you."

Artemis smiled before swearing on the River Styx on will. "I swear on the River Styx that I had not and would never cheat on you."

Percy smiled before kissing Artemis. It wasn't until their daughter coughed did they jumped apart, blushing. They forgot that she was there.

"I think that's sweet and all but could you two not do that in front of me?" Selyne asked. Her father smiled before ruffling her hair as she groaned and her mother kissed her on the forehead. She turned red from embarrassment. "Is that revenge for interpreting you two?"

"You bet," Percy smiled teasingly. 

"Now can I see the hunters?" Selyne asked her mother with an exciting look on her face. "Please?"

"Of course," Artemis agreed before holding out her hands and Selyne held it as Percy took her other hands and they flashed away.

======= Line Break =======

They appeared in the middle of lunch for the hunters. Excitement chatter was heard around the hunters when they saw Selyne who was hiding shyly behind her parent.

"Is that milady's daughter?"

"She looked so old," Phobe mused and Atlanta and Zoë slapped their friends' arm gently.

"She's a holding, of course, she grow fast," Zoë said with a smile as she made her way toward Artemis, Percy, and Selyne.

Other hunters were collecting the money they got from this bet. Selyne smiled when Zoë approached her. From the stories her parent told her about the hunters, she knew from the start that Zoë will be her favorite. 

"Zoë right?" Selyne asked shyly. Zoë was a little surprised when the girl knew her name. She smiled and hold out her hand.

"Yep, Zoë. What's thy name?"

Selyne shook her hand with a shy smile. "Selyne. A Y instead of an E."

"That's a pretty name," Zoë commented. 

"Thanks," Selyne said. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Could you teach me archery?"

"Of course," Zoë replied before she ran toward the archery range. "But I don't think you need teaching if you got your mother's gene."

Selyne giggles when they reach other archery ranges. "I heard dad was a really bad archer."

"He is," Zoë said with a sigh. "I try teaching him once and the arrow went backward!"

Selyne snickered. "I heard that story from mom before."

Percy happened to walked by when he saw his daughter talking to Zoë so he decided to go to them. Artemis was close behind him. "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Yep," Selyne said, popping the P. Zoë smiled at them. Artemis walked by and Zoë bowed before saying.

"Milady." Artemis waved off the acknowledgment. 

"Just call me Artemis," Artemis replied with a soft smile. "How many times do I need to tell you that?"

Zoë smiled. "A lot of times, milady."

Artemis groaned and hide her face in her hands. "Gods, you could call me mom for all I care but please don't call me milady."

"Okay, mom," Zoë said with a bright smile on her face. The word mom felt right when she said it.

"That's more like it," Artemis replied before hugging Zoë and whispering in her ears. "You are like a daughter to me and I know you will do great things the second I lay eyes on you. Don't forget that. I love you like you were my child."

Zoë got teary eyes hearing this and she hugged her tighter. "Love you too, mom."

Artemis smiled before they parted and she held out her hand. "Now, let's teach your sister archery before Percy's skills spread to her as well."

Zoë laughed as they walked toward Selyne and Percy. For the first time since she joined the hunt, she finally feels like she is home and that she had a family again.


	26. What The Hades?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys! I'm back. Does anyone want to know the reason of me not updating yesterday? Well, here's my excuse. I wrote a super, duper, longer than the necessary chapter. So, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> The next update will be on Thursday (Probably, if I don't have a too-long chapter) and make sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review/comment!

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

Artemis smiled before they parted and she held out her hand. "Now, let's teach your sister archery before Percy's skills spread to her as well."

Zoë laughed as they walked toward Selyne and Percy. For the first time since she joined the hunt, she finally feels like she is home and that she had a family again.

======= Now =======

Selyne fell asleep the second her head hits the pillow that night. It was a long and tiring day for Selyne, talking to hunter after hunter. Everyone wants to know her. 

She smiled in her sleep and Artemis and Percy smiled as well when they watched their daughter. They both kissed her goodnight before leaving the room, closing the light as they did so.

Selyne opened her eyes, only to be met with a bright light. She closed her eyes and wondered aloud. "Where am I?"

"You are everywhere and nowhere," three voices said in harmony, causing Selyne to turned around. She bites back a scream when she saw three old ladies standing there. The fates as her parents have told her.

"Never anger them or they will make your life a living hell," they had advice her.

"What am I doing here?" Selyne asked politely with a small smile.

"Afraid aren't you?" The middle sister asked, walking toward Selyne as she did so. 

"Being frighten won't solve your problem," The sister on the left stated, touching Selyne softly on the cheek. Surprisingly, their hand was soft and warm, so unlike how they look.

"What problem?" Selyne asked, only becoming more and more frighten. There was no answer.

"What problem?" She asked again, louder this time. "What problem do I have to face."

The fates didn't answer the girl, only talking in harmony again. "The stormy sky bellow in rage,

The oath of the internal virgin must change.

Aided by wisdom, love, and war,

A child she shall bear.

The lady of night shall plot his doom,

But aided by the heart, he should fend off all gloom."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Selyne asked worriedly. The fates didn't answer her for a while until they spoke again.

"That is a prophecy. The prophecy that determined the future. Your family has an important role to play."

"I have a lot of family members," Selyne replied. "Which one?"

"We can not say," the fates said. "But we are going to give you your domains early."

"Now?" Selyne asked, uncertain.

"Yes, now," the middle sister responded before they said in harmony again. "Selyne, daughter of Perseus and Artemis, goddess of natural beauty, loyalty, hunt, and stars."

"But isn't my mom the goddess of hunt?" Selyne asked, confusion written on her face. 

"She is," the sister on the right answered. "But you are the minor goddess of the hunt."

Selyne nodded in understatement before asking the fate one last question. "Is there any more information you could give me about the future?"

They all exchange words in another language before they responded. "Yes. We will give you one last gift. Listen carefully."

Selyne paid attention as she heard her voice pull out from the fates' mouth, scaring her but she still listens carefully, memorizing every word.

"A girl born with a blessing, 

she could release everyone from their curse.

Save the boy evil is processing,

Either for better or worse.

/

She has her mother's eyes,

Her father's hair as well.

You will be surprised,

Of the stories she could tell.

/

She's a child of both sky and sea,

The main souls in the war.

But she should eternally be free,

Or she won't be among you anymore.

/

The girl was born with a pure heart,

One that evil can't understand. 

She can not be told apart,

Wherever in the crowd she stands.

/

When a love one is threatened,

She would be there for them.

They won't forget and,

Know what hit them.

/

The war will end, the girl will win,

But she may not know she's the one.

She will watch on with a grin,

But have no idea how it all began."

"Thank you," Selyne barely finished her sentence before she awoke.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis pace around the front door of her twin brother's house. She had rung the doorbell ten times already and still, no one has answered.

She sighed before she opened the door and was not surprised when it was not locked. "Apollo?" She called out receiving no answer.

Artemis looked around the room and was surprised when everything was clean. Apollo never keeps his stuff clean. She wandered deeper into the house until she reached his room. When she opened the door, it looked like a crime scene.

There was ichor everywhere and on the floor... Artemis immediately bend down and looked at the message written on the floor, probably with a sword as the wood floor looked like it could use some fixing.

"We can always find you no matter where you are. Surrounder and you will suffer less. Or you could use this to gather more information about us"

Artemis stared at the marble side machine next to the note. Why would Nyx just tell them how to defeat her? 

Artemis sighed before she took the marble side machine and went out of the house, going toward Athena's house. 

======= Line Break =======

Artemis knocked on Athena's front door and when she opened to the door a few seconds later, Artemis was so relieved. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hi, Artemis," Athena greeted her with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Apollo has been kidnapped," Artemis blurt out. Athena stood there, shocked before she opened the door wider and invited Artemis in.

"We better discuss this inside," Athena suggested. Artemis nodded and they walked into the house. They took a seat in the living room and Athena studied Artemis. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Artemis said softly. "I'm just worried about him."

"Why didn't you call an emergency council meeting?" Athena asked. 

Artemis shrugged. "I'm not sure. I also found this thing."

She held out her hand for Athena to see. Athena took it and examined it with an earnings look on her face. "I've heard about this before-" Athena started but was cut off by fourteen years old looking Selyne, who was visiting her grandparent today. Yesterday she was with the hunters and she thought she should visit her grandparent today.

"I've read about it," she breathed out before taking it out of her grandma's hand. Athena studied Selyne. She really is growing up fast, Athena mused.

"What does it do?" Artemis asked her daughter. 

"Well," Selyne started when her eyes widen, and fear crept into her face. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Athena and Artemis asked simultaneously. 

"It will be active in about ten seconds," Selyne said, slowly backing away from the device and backing up. 

Athena's eyes widen as well. The three of them were about to run out of the room before the machine exploded and a force knocked them out.

======= Line Break =====

Selyne sat up, her mind was foggy but she could make out that they were in the Olympus throne room. The machine was sitting there on the ground and Selyne hurried to get it. It could be their only way home. 

She looked around the room and gulped when she saw twelve intense-looking eyes trailed on her. She glanced around and saw her mother and grandmother on the floor, slowly waking up as well.

She walked slowly toward them and hold on tightly to her mother's hand. Her mother's silver eyes looked at her with worry. "What-"

Selyne pointed toward the Olympian around the throne room and some demigods there as well. Athena woke up and stick closely to them. 

"Who are you?" Zeus (Or who Selyne thinks is Zeus) thundered. 

"Selyne," Selyne introduced herself. 

Athena got on her feet as Selyne helped her mother up. "Athena."

Someone in the room gasped and Selyne gasped as well. There, on "Her grandmother's throne" sat another Athena (AN: I'm going to call her Athena with an AU next to it okay?). 

"Did we went to the future or the past?" Selyne asked Athena softly.

"No idea," Athena admitted before looking at Artemis.

"Artemis," her mother introduced herself and Artemis (AU) looked at her mother in disbelieve. 

"Where did you come from?" Zeus thundered. Selyne rolled her eyes at her grandfather.

"We came from either the past or future," Athena and Selyne said at the same time and Selyne smiled softly while Athena glared half-heartedly at her granddaughter. 

"Time travel isn't possible," one of the demigods said with a book in her hand. She looked like a child of Athena. 

"You're right, Annabeth (AN: Dun! Dun! Dunnnn!!!)," Athena (AU) said. 

Zeus glared at the three of them. "Now tell us the truth."

"But we are telling the truth as far as we know, grandpa," Selyne said with confusion laced in her voice. People around the throne room gasped. 

"I never remember having a granddaughter called Selyne," Zeus snarled. "You can't be my granddaughter."

Tears gathered in Selyne's eyes but she blinks them away and looked toward Athena. "Maybe we're in the past?" She sniffled softly as her mother wrapped her up in a hug. 

Hera glared at her husband. "Now you make the girl cried."

Zeus just shrugged. "She was interrupting our meeting."

Athena (AU) studied Selyne with interest. "And who is your parent?"

"Artemis and Percy," Selyne answered as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You lied," Artemis (AU) rebooted. "I will never have a child with a boy."

Artemis' eyes widen at her other-self and turned toward Athena. "See, she is totally not me."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I can see that. Did you see me?"

"I think we're pretty alike," Athena (AU) decided. 

"Wow," Poseidon smirk. "Owl face doesn't know something."

"And what made you think that?" Athena (AU) snapped back. 

"You said think," Poseidon snicked. Athena (AU) gave him a death glare and Athena turned toward Selyne and Artemis.

"See, totally not me," Athena said with a smile, saying what Artemis had said earlier. 

"Yeah," Selyne decided. "That is not the Grandpa Z I know. Or the grandpa P I know."

She walked toward Apollo and studied him. "I think you're okay though. You don't act that differently. You don't look too different."

"That's because I'm-" Apollo started before Selyne cut him off with a smirk. 

"You're awesome," Selyne finished for him before giving him a smile and turned to her mom. "See mom, this is almost like our Apollo."

She walked toward the demigods and her eyes landed on a boy holding hand with Annabeth. "That's my son you're looking at," Poseidon commented and Selyne studied him. 

"What's his name?" Selyne asked as she walked closer to the boy.

"Percy," Poseidon started and Selyne studied him. 

"You look like my dad," Selyne finally decided. "But your eyes-"

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Percy asked. Artemis laughed softly and Artemis (AU) stared at her other self in disbelieve. 

"My dad has sea-green eyes with sparks of grey in them," Selyne answered honestly. "So you are probably not my dad."

"Grey?" Annabeth asked, shocked. 

"Yep," Selyne answered before a smirk made their way up her face. "My dad is a son of Poseidon and Athena."

Both Athena (AU) and Poseidon fainted and the rest have their mouth hanging open in shock. Zeus wasted no time barking orders. "Guards! Take these weird people away!"

Guards pooled in from around the throne room but Athena, Artemis, and Selyne won't have it. Artemis has her bow out and Athena has her spear. Selyne was between them with a bow as well. She heard her mom whispered to her. "Get away. Figure out how to get us back. We'll be fine."

Selyne had tears in her eyes when she saw this and she nodded her head, kissing her mother lightly on the cheek and hugging her grandmother before she disappeared into water vapor. 

Athena and Artemis put up a good fight but in the end, they were capture and put into Olympus' most secure cell. And for once, Athena have no plan.

======= Line Break =======

Selyne collapsed on the forest floor after she vapor travel away and broke into tears. She was alone, in the middle of nowhere. 

She was alone, with no one there.

She was alone, she has no one she could trust or rely on. 

She sobbed quietly and sat against a tree. Her face in her hands and tears pooling out. She started singing softly. It always calms her down for some reason.

"Alone in this unknown world, no one I can count on.

I've never felt more alone, can anyone help me here?

I've always counted on my mother, who has always be there for me.

But now she is captured, I wish she was free.

My father is in my world, I want to see him too.

I am stuck in this world alone, I wish there's a star I could wish upon.

/

Alone in this unknown world, the weight of the world on my shoulder.

My family are all counting on me, could this world be any colder?

I wish someone knows how I feel, and can share my pain.

But I need to bare it all alone, if I want to see my family again.

But the cold only get colder, as minutes pass by,

I felt more alone than ever, and I already know why.

/

Alone in this unknown world, I would hold on to hope.

It's our weapon when we're all alone, I'm very glad that I know.

I'll plan then plan so I won't fail at all, I'll get my family out.

But I wish for a friend, to help me here, so I wouldn't have a doubt.

Nothing will get in my way, I'll get my family back.

That's a promise I will make, even if I get attack."

Selyne smiled at the song she had sung. It always calmed her. She found out she has a natural talent of making songs on the spot when you needed it and her uncle said that she got it from him. 

She sighed again when she thinks about her family. What will they be feeling now?

======= Line Break =======

Michael was searching for Artemis, Apollo's sister. When he felt her, he wasn't surprised that she is on Olympus. She was with her daughter and Athena.

Michael sighed when he thoughts about his family. His mother is Hecate and he never knew his father. Nyx told him that he doesn't care about him. That's one of the main reason he joins Nyx, she promises him a family. He snorts at that thought, the closet family he had are the guards, which he won't count as family.

As he watched them from the window, he suddenly got knocked backward by a force and the blackout.

When Michael opened his eyes again, he was on a forest floor. He heard a girl's voice singing and he couldn't help but listen. He crept closer to her and it saddens him to see her cry. Michael wanted to run forward and hug her for some reason as if she was a magnet and she is pulling him toward her.

"Hello," her voiced sounded throughout the forest as the girl with long black hair and silver eyes stood in front of him. Her voice sounding like a soft melody. 

"Hi," Michael waved nervously. He has never really talked to anyone other than the guards before. And most of the guards are monsters. 

"What's your name?" She asked softly as she wiped away a tear on her eyes. 

"Michael," he replied with a soft smile. He was surprised that she didn't run off yet. Most people are too scared to talk to him. "What's yours?"

"Selyne," she said shyly. The name sounded familiar but Michael couldn't remember where he heard it from. He shook her extended hand and felt sparks.

Only then did they realize how close they were standing and how their face was only inches apart. They jumped apart, blushing hard as Selyne dropped to the floor and Michael sat down beside her.

"So," Michael started. "How did you get here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Selyne replied stubbornly. 

"I asked first," Michael said, crossing his arms.

"I asked as well," Selyne rebooted, crossing her arms as well. 

"But not first," Michael said, almost pouting now.

"But I heard once, first the worst, second the best," Selyne said with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Where did you even heard that?" Michael asked, pouting now.

"My uncle," Selyne answered proudly.

"Fine," Michael pouted. "I'll go first. I came here because of this forced thing and then I blackout. When I woke up I was here."

Selyne gasped. Michael came here the same way she did? "Me too!" She examined. 

"Do you know how to get back?" Michael asked. 

"No," Selyne answered sadly. "Plus, I need to find my mom and grandma first. They got captured by the Olympians."

"Oh," Michael replied, unsure what to say. They stood in awkward silence until Selyne suddenly have her bow out and Michael looked toward where she was pointing. 

"The Olympians," Selyne breathe out and grabbed his arms. "We need to go now."

Michael listened to her without hesitation and they started running. Selyne saw a cave up ahead and she held onto Micheal's hand tighter without even realizing it. They dashed toward the cave and went in, hoping the Olympian won't sense them.

"Can you block your aura?" Michael whispered quietly to Selyne. She shooked her head. "I'll teach you later, right now I'll help you."

"Thanks," Selyne smiled softly at him as Michael closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He needs to block their aura so the gods can't track them. It's the most important task right now. A soft glow surrounded them before it disappeared again. Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you feeling okay?" Selyne asked with a concerned look on her face when she saw sweat dripping down his forehead. She touched his skin softly before quickly pulling her hand away. "You're burning."

"I know," Michael agreed. "That usually happens when I do the aura things."

Selyne put her hands in her pocket before fishing out a square of ambrosia and giving it to Michael. "Here, it would make you feel better-" She looked at him. "You can eat ambrosia right?"

"Of course," Michael chuckles softly. "I'm a son of Hecate."

"Cool," Selyne said with interest, studying him. "What kind of magic can you do?"

"Well, I can summon things, control mist, and lots of other cool things," Michael said as he leaned back against the wall of the cave. "What about you, any magic?"

"Well," Selyne hesitated before saying. "I'm the goddess of natural beauty, loyalty, stars, and hunt."

Michael gave her a teasing grin. "Should I bow to you, milady?"

Selyne giggles. "Nope. And don't call me milady."

"Whatever you say, milady," Michael said again with a smirk.

Selyne hit him playfully. "Seriously, stop with this milady thing."

"Never!" Michael exclaimed. 

Selyne fake sighed before shooking her head. "What should I do with you?"

Michael shrugged and suggested. "You could keep me and I could be your pet."

They both burst out laughing and Michael felt the happiest he had ever felt ever since he was born. Suddenly, Selyne took out the small marble machine in her palm and Michael gasped. 

That was the device Nyx had sent to Apollo's house. He keeps repeating the name Selyne in his head and suddenly, he understood. Selyne was Percy and Artemis' daughter, making her an enemy. But when Michael looked at her, all he sees was a sweet and innocent girl. Nyx told him that she is mean, that's why they are attacking her. But as he continued to study her, he can't see the monster Nyx had describe. 

Could she be lying? Michael asked himself before Selyne snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay there? You know how to use this machine?"

"No," Michael replied and he wasn't lying. From what Nyx had told him, this machine designed to trapped people into this world because she never finished the machine. "It doesn't look completed."

Selyne looked up at her new friend in surprise. "No wonder it looked weird." She studied the machine as she asked Michael. "Does that mean that we could never go back to our world?"

"We just need to complete the machine," Michael suggested. "If I know how..."

"Do you know how?" Selyne asked hopefully. Michael shooked his head and Selyne felt her body dropped. She doesn't want to be stuck in this place. She wants to go home to her family.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room. Words appeared on top of the machine. "In order to go home, you must complete the machine. You only need to complete one more step for the machine to complete."

Michael and Selyne looked at each other. "Do you know the last step?"

"Nope," Selyne replied but was cut off when another sentence appeared on the machine. 

"Do you want a clue?"

"Yes!" Both Selyne and Michael said simultaneously. 

A name appeared. "Athena."

"What does my grandmother have to do with anything?" Selyne asked she covered her mouth and she had a suspicious look in her eyes when she saw that Michael wasn't surprised at all. "How are you not surprised? I don't think any demigod knows I excited. Grandpa didn't tell anyone yet."

She had her bow out instantly and she pointed in at Michael. "Who are you?"

"Michael?" He tried but Selyne wasn't having any of it. She released the string a little.

"Who are you really?" Selyne demanded again. "I know you are Michael, son of Hecate. But give me more information."

Michael sighed and when he answered her, he knew he would regret it. "I'm the commander for Nyx's army."

Selyne released the bowstring without hesitation but Michael ducked just in time. She circled him with a glare on her face. 

"So you gave the order to kidnapped my uncle," she snarled and Michael sighed. Why must all women before snaring at him? "You attacked my family before I was born. You attack the demigod-"

Michael cut her off. "I know I did all those stuff but Nyx asked me to do it."

"And you did it without hesitation?" Selyne asked, her tone slightly calmer. "Did you think about what would happen? Did you know my grandmother almost die because of your order? Did you know that my father has to step in to save the demigods? Did you know-"

Michael cut her off again. "I know. But-"

"There is no but," Selyne growled lowly at him. "Think about all the children you're killing. Everyone you're harming. People's love ones. How about your father, what would he think?"

"He left me to die," Michael answered bitterly. "I don't care about him. Nyx took me in and I'll pay the debt by helping her with the war."

"I'm sorry about your father," Selyne said sincerely. "But, that doesn't mean you have to join her. What good does it do to destroy the Olympians?"

"Power," Michael answered honestly. "We want power."

Selyne sighed. "What does power do you? What do you get from power?"

"I don't want power," Michael corrected. "Nyx wants power. I want a family and Nyx promise me one."

Selyne sighed again. She could hear the bitterness in his voice. She learned from her grandmother. There are five things everyone needs in life, it's like a pyramid. 

At the bottom, there are physiological needs. Then, there are safety needs. You need to feel save or else you can't live a happy life. Looking over your shoulder every few moments shouldn't be a way to live. Love and belonging are after that. That's the thing Michael lacked. And safety, Selyne thought to herself.

"But destroying home shouldn't be a way to get a family you want. Think about all the family you will be destroying. Can you imagine that? Would you want more people to feel the way you do?"

"If I feel like this, they should as well," Michael snarled. "Why could they have a family when I don't have a family?"

"That's call revenge, Michael," Selyne said softly as she looked down at her hands. "Revenge isn't good. A family should be there for you, was Nyx there for you? Did you get the family you ask for by working with Nyx?"

Before Michael can answer, Selyne continued. "Family can't be brought, so even if you work for Nyx, you won't get the family you wanted after. The older you get, the more you realize that it isn't about material things, or pride, or ego. It's about our heart and who they beat for." 

"Think about it," Selyne told Michael before walking out of the cave.

Michael sat there thinking about what Selyne said. He was surprised when she didn't even threaten him or anything, she didn't tie him up. She just let him stay there and she wasn't afraid of him killing her.

He thinks about Nyx and the rest of the people there. Does anyone care for him? Can he consider any of them family? At first, he would answer with a yes. But the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks it's a no.

None of them really care. Nyx mostly snarled at him and he's pretty sure family isn't supposed to make you feel intimated. He thinks about the guard he sometimes talks to, they feel more like strangers than family. None of the people there ever show any affection for him.

Michael thinks about the last sentence Selyne said to him. It's about our heart and who they beat for. Who did his heart beat for?

No one, would be his answer a few hours ago but after talking to Selyne, she somehow made their way into his heart. She is the first one who had done that. She is the first person Michael had ever cared for. The first person he opened himself to. 

He wants to tell Selyne that he will stop helping Nyx, but he knows that would probably result in his death. He sighed before walking out of the cave after Selyne to get some fresh air and clear his mind. 

He went out and saw Selyne on the forest floor, curled up against a tree, and using a rock as a pillow. Michael did the nice thing and summon a pillow and blanket for her. 

He gently put a pillow under her head, careful not to wake her before he dreaps the blanket around her. He saw her smile in her sleep and for the first time, he felt like he did the right thing.

======= Line Break =======

Selyne woke up to the sunlight. She was surprised when she woke up in one piece and didn't get killed by Michael. The thing is though, she feels like she could trust him. She feels like she could make him see the reason for being on the good side. 

She sat up and immediately spotted Michael. He was eating something a few feets away from Selyne. Selyne smiled for some reason before she walked toward him.

"Good morning," Michael said when he felt her approach. 

"Good morning to you too," Selyne replied before she saw what Michael was eating. 

"Can I have one?" Selyne asked somehow shyly. Michael grinned and handed her one. She opened her mouth. "Why aren't-"

"You dead yet?" Michael asked her. Selyne nodded. "Well, I thinking about what you've said and... I realize that Nyx isn't really a family. That she can't really grant me family."

"What are you going to do now?" Selyne asked. "Are you going to leave them?"

"The army?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Selyne agreed. "The army. And won't Nyx kill you for leaving?"

"She would," Michael agreed. "So I was thinking I could be the spy."

"Really?" Selyne asked in disbelieve. 

"Yep," Michael answered before taking a bite off his bread. "And I think we would rescue Artemis and Athena and find out how to get back home while we're at it."

"What does the clue means though?" Selyne wondered before an idea popped to mind. "Maybe Athena has the answer!"

"Your grandmother who is stuck in a cell?" Michael asked, waving his bread around.

"No," Selyne explained. "The Athena from this world. I think she should have something in the library-" Selyne finished her sentence before both of their eyes widen.

"Ther will be all kinds of books in Athena' library and-" Michael started and Selyne continued.

"-There could be a book on how to fix the machine."

"But we have another problem here," Selyne addressed. "How will we get into her library with a wanted poster around Olympus looking for me?"

"I could go," Michael suggested as Selyne gave him a frown.

"Are you sure? You don't have to risk your life for me."

"I'm sure," Michael replied sternly. "I could do it. Plus, I could use the mist to cover myself."

"Okay then," Selyne agreed slowly. "So you will go find the book in Athena's library and I will stay here and wait for you."

"Sounds like a plan," Michael agreed as he snapped his fingers, and every trace of them being here disappeared. "I'll go right now."

"Be careful," Selyne said before surprising herself by planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't want my only way back home to disappear right?"

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Michael teased even though his cheek was bright red as well.

"I'm sure," Selyne said with a grin. "Now go you pretty little head. Don't worry about me."

"Pretty little head?" Michael deadpanned and Selyne shrugged. "Glad to see you care too."

He disappeared into a black mist as Selyne slumped down onto the ground, a bunch of emotions running through her veins.


	27. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I think it's safe to say that when I say I'll update one day, it will actually be one day late XD Anyways, I'll try to keep my promise this time and update on Monday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! We only have four more chapters left in this story, I can't believe how fast the story is ending! Now let's dive into the world of The Rise of Night!

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Pretty little head?" Michael deadpanned and Selyne shrugged. "Glad to see you care too."

He disappeared into a black mist as Selyne slumped down onto the ground, a bunch of emotions running through her veins.

======= Now =======

Michael touched his cheek, where Selyne kissed him and a smile made their way to his face again. He shook his head before he looked around Olympus, deciding where the right way to Athena's library is.

He crept around Olympus, looking for the library when he saw the throne room's door is slightly open. He took a deep breath before creeping closer to the room and listen in on what the Olympian's are saying.

"-they are telling the truth," Apollo complained.

"And how will you know?" Zeus demanded. Michael can see half of the council rolling their eyes as Apollo glared at his father.

"I am the God of truth," Apollo deadpanned. "I can tell when someone is lying or not."

"Oh, yeah," Zeus said sheepishly as Apollo rolled his eyes and slumped back to his throne.

"We should release them," Hermes said. The second that was said, Artemis and Athena protested at the same time.

"NO!" Artemis continued her sentence. "I will not that the other me out of that cell. Truth or not. She's crazy."

Apollo sighed again and no one noticed that he disappeared in bright light. Michael take that as the time to leave and continued his search for the library.

When he finally finds the library, it was noon already. He wondered how Selyne will felt right now. Would she be worry? He sneaked into the library swiftly. Michael sighed when he saw all the books on the shelves. It would be a long time.

======= Line Break =======

Selyne leaned back against the tree as she sorts through her thoughts. Thousands of thoughts ran through her brain. She keeps wondering about the reason she had kissed Michael, even if it's on the cheek.

She didn't know what made her do that. She sighed again. She thinks about her parent, her grandparent, all of her family members. And most importantly, she thinks about Michael. The boy confused her.

Selyne doesn't know in what light she should look at him. Should she hate him, should she like him? She let out a frustrated sighed before she summons her bow and used her power to creates an archery range.

She started shooting arrows to get her mind off Michael. She shoots arrow after arrow, all hitting the target with accuracy. Time passed quickly, and Selyne became more and more worried when Michael still hasn't returned.

"Where is that stupid boy?" Selyne whispered to herself. Two hands covered her eyes and Selyne yelped out in surprise. She heard someone chuckled behind her.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted before she chased after him. He was surprisingly fast and in the en, Selyne jumped on top of him, stopping him in his track. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"I won't," Michael promised. "I'll tell you next time."

He coughed awkwardly. "Now can you get off me?"

Selyne blushed bright red before getting off. "Sorry. Did you find the book?"

"Yep," Michael replied with a smile before holding up the book: "Greek Magic Guide"

"How do you know that's the right book?" Selyne asked and Michael shrugged.

"I have a gut feeling," Michael answered before Selyne hit him on the arms.

"My family's lives in on the line and you go on about guts feeling?" Selyne asked in disbelief. Michael shrugged again before he opened the book.

"Let's find out how to fix the machine before Athena find the book missing," Michael suggested and Selyne huffed.

They flipped through pages after pages, information after information but nothing about a marble size machine. Suddenly, something caught Selyne's eyes.

"Stop there," Selyne shouted out suddenly before she flipped the pages back.

"True Love?" Michael read out loud. "What does that have to do with a machine?"

"I don't know," Selyne replied. "It just looks interesting. Can we read it?"

"Fine," Michael replied and they started reading the page.

~~~

TRUE LOVE

True love, it's a special kind of connection between two lovers. As you can tell from the title, their love has to be true. Is a rare kind of relationship that can only be achieved if you and your partner are soulmates.

Soulmates are a legend that said people used to have four arms and four legs. How they get split in half so that's why people these days only have two arms and two legs. Soulmates are someone who "share" a body with you. You will never know who is your soulmates.

Less than one percent of the people alive find their soulmates. But the thing is, soulmates are real. If you did find your soul mate, it means that you have a possibility to achieve that relationship of true love.

It takes lots of trusts for this relationship to form. Both have to trust their other half completely. If there is one doubt, the hard built relationship will crumble. Trust-

"Do we have to read this?" Michael complained but was shushed by Selyne.

"This is really cool," Selyne said with a dazed look in her eyes. She then looked at her pinky and then toward Michael's. Something in her snaps into place and wonder could seem in her eyes. Michael sighed before he continued reading, whatever Selyne found must be interesting.

Trust is really hard to build but is the most important part of the relationship.

Trust can be built through different exercises. You have to open up to your other half. Some lover, even though is rare, don't need any trust exercise and they already trust their soulmate without question.

Here's a list of exercise you can do:

1\. Telling each other everything

2\. Have one of them fall, and the other will catch them

3- The list goes on and on for a few pages and Michael decided to just skip all of them and he continued to read.

Some people can see the strings that tie two people together. That ability is really, really rare to have. The ability will only be granted to people with a pure heart. The ability is usually granted the second they are born. Some might never notice the ability and some just think they're going crazy. The ability is called Bright Sight.

People with that ability will be able to see strings that tied people together. Red means that they are soulmates. Blue means that they are close friends. Purple means that you are family. And the list goes on and on. Below is a chart.

Michael skips the chart as well.

The True Love relationship is really useful. You could heal them, you could save them, and you can ever share your power with them. The power of true love are usually passed down, generation after generation. Sometimes though, it skips a generation.

If a mother and father are soulmates, their children are most likely going to find their soulmate as well. They won't know it though, there is no chance of them knowing it unless you have the Bright Sight.

If a mother and father achieved the power of True Love, their children won't guarantee to achieve the relationship as well.

So, here's the wrap-up, hope you learn something today.

Michael looked up and found Selyne studying him. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah," Selyne replied, still studying her hand as if this is the most important thing in the world.

"What are you looking at?" Michael asked, his curiosity leaking though.

"Nothing," Selyne mumbled before her face lit up again. "Come on, let's find out about the machine first."

"Okay," Michael agreed as they continued searching. Pages after pages until they finally found it in the really back of the book.

"Alternate Time Machine," Selyne read out this time before they started reading again.

~~~

ALTERNATE TIME MACHINE

This machine is deadly if you don't know how to use it. It is usually used to trap people inside somewhere because the finishing touch they need to go home is too hard to find.

As it suggested in the title, it sent you though time, but you won't know if you are traveling to the past or the present. The alternate part means that it takes you to another universe, line up with yours. It takes you to both another universe and though time.

The reason that it's hard to get home is that if you want to use it, you can't complete the machine until you're in the other universe. So if you got to the other universe, but found out that they won't help you, you are stuck there forever.

Michael let out a groaned. "Can they just tell us what we need to do?"

Selyne put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Just read on."

Michael smiled at her and Selyne smiled back before she points to the book and they went back to reading.

So by now, you must be wondering, How Do You Get Home then? Well, here's your answer. You need to help from an Olympian from the universe you are in. If you got to the universe with no Olympian, well, say goodbye to your world forever.

What do the Olympian need to do you might ask. Well, they need to give permission to your machine. They need to say the word. "Permission granted."

Easy enough. But the thing is, trust is hard to earn in the other universe. Not many people will trust you. You need to earn the trust from one of the Olympian and they will help you. Then, you would be free to go home and everyone from that universe will forget you excited but you won't forget.

And that's it for this topic.

"We're doom," Michael answered before he slapped his forehead.

"Maybe we could find my mom and grandma first," Selyne suggested.

"Maybe," Michael said before he looked toward Selyne and slamming the book shut. "How will we find them?"

Selyne held up her hands as if that was the answer. She speaks in riddle even Michael didn't understand. "I got it now, what the fates told me."

"The fates vist you?" Michael asked in surprise. The fates don't usually vist anyone."

"Yeah," Selyne replied again before she continued. "Plus, I have Bright Sight. I could track them."

Michael's eyes widen as he stared at her in shock. "When did you start having it?"

"I always have it like the book said," Selyne agreed. "And I thought it was normal so I never really told my parents any of it. Then I read that book and..." She trailed off.

"You okay?" Michael asked softly, shifting so he was facing her. To his surprise, Selyne hugged him tightly. Michael hugged her back without question. He wants to comfort her as best as he can.

"These two day make me think like I could trust you with no problem," Selyne whispered out loud. Michael nodded his head, agreeing with her but she wasn't done. "And then I saw the string that interwinds us together-"

That was news to Michael. He wants to know what kind of strings they have though. Maybe they are made to be enemies. Selyne continued, still hugging Michael. "At first I thought it means we are going to be enemies because of the color. But then, I read the book and I finally understand. I finally understand everything."

"What do you understand?" Michael asked. "You're confusing me."

"It's you," Selyne continued rumbling on. "I find out is you," she finally looked up at Michael with tear-filled eyes. "I'm scared that you'll hate me after this. We only know each other for a few days but I have always felt drawn to you. I feel like I know you my whole life. And I don't think this is weird or anything but-"

Michael did something that surprised himself as well. He kissed her, full on the lips. To his surprised, she kissed him back before they both broke apart. She smiled up at him softly. "We're soulmates."

"Really?" Michael asked softly. Selyne nodded numbly. Michael only hugged her tighter. "We could take our relationship slow."

"Yeah," Selyne agreed softly before kissing him again. His soft lips brought her warmth. "We'll take it softly."

They smiled at each other until Selyne broke the silence. "But we still need an Olympian to help us."

"Yeah," Michael agreed before they both closed their eyes because of a bright light that filled their small camping ground.

When they opened their eyes again, they saw Apollo, in all of his glory. They both bowed down, even though it feels really weird to Selyne. She had never bow down to his uncle before. Selyne started sweetly. "Do you need anything?"

"I heard everything," Apollo started and they waited for him to capture them, their hands interwinds. "And I'll help. I believe you."

"Really?" Selyne asked quietly.

"Yes," Apollo replied with a way-too-bright smile. "I can't believe my sister will have a child in another universe though."

Selyne laughed softly and Apollo smiled as well. Selyne handed the machine to Apollo and he whispered the word. "Permission granted."

It glowed silver and sea-green for a seconds before the glow stops and it was back to normal. Apollo added another thing that surprised them. "And I'll help you free your mother and grandmother."

"Really?" Michael asked this time seeing Selyne is still in shock of everything.

"Yes," Apollo said with a smile. "Come on."

======= Line Break =======

Selyne and Michael followed Apollo as they made their way through the Olympian dungeons with a hood on their head. No one questioned them since they were with an Olympian but many guards still give them wary looks.

Finally, they arrived at the most secure cell in Olympus. "I want to speak to the prisoner alone," Apollo demanded the two guards that were guarding the cell. They bowed before clearing out.

"Come on," Apollo said again as they walked in.

Athena and Artemis weren't expecting a rescue but when the sound of someone unlocking the cell door, they were both surprised. Apollo walked in, along with two hooded figures. One fling herself at Artemis and hugging her tight.

"Mom!" She cried out and Artemis looked under the hood and saw her daughter, Selyne. She wondered if they are captured as well.

"Bye Apollo," the other hooded figure said with a smile and Apollo smiled back. Michael took hold of Selyne's hand and Selyne holds on to her mother's hand. Artemis grabbed on to Athena's hand even though they are both confused. A bright light filled the room and the four prisoners are gone.

Apollo stood in front of the cell, wondering what he's doing there.


	28. Fatal Wounds

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Bye Apollo," the other hooded figure said with a smile and Apollo smiled back. Michael took hold of Selyne's hand and Selyne holds on to her mother's hand. Artemis grabbed on to Athena's hand even though they are both confused. A bright light filled the room and the four prisoners are gone.

Apollo stood in front of the cell, wondering what he's doing there.

======= Now =======

Artemis, Athena, Selyne, and Michael landed roughly on the ground next to Athena's house. Artemis was the first one up, rubbing her eyes. When she saw her daughter, she smiled and went over to her, hugging her tight.

"You did good, my little moon," Artemis said motherly. Selyne smiled and wraps her arms around her mother. Michael watched from the side, a smile on his face. Athena stood up and walked toward Michael.

"What is your relationship with Selyne?" Athena demanded. "And who are you?"

"Michael," Michael replied, wanting to shrink away from Athena's intimating glance. Selyne giggles when she watched Michael getting questioned by Athena and decides to help him out. Artemis looked toward what her daughter is looking at.

A soft smile made their way to her lips as Selyne walked toward them.

"Is my grandma too scary?" Selyne teased Michael, pinching his cheek. He blushed.

"No," Michael shuttered, but changing his answer quickly when he saw Athena's glare. "Uh... maybe a little."

"Don't worry," Selyne told him. "She has that kind of effect of people. Now come on, I want to show you my house!"

Athena and Artemis watched them, dumbfounded. "Do you know their relationship with each other?"

"I think they're dating," Athena replied. Artemis nodded.

"Probably," Artemis said. "Now let's make sure they don't do anything inappropriate."

They laughed before they ran toward the house Artemis and Percy shared on Olympus.

======= Line Break =======

"Don't you need to get back to Nyx?" Selyne asked suddenly, looking up from the book they stole from the other universe about lots of different things.

An alarming look came to his face.

"Shit," he cursed. "Got to go! See you soon, Selyne."

He kissed her softly on the cheek before he disappeared in black mist. Selyne sighed before she continued reading the book.

Michael appeared in front of Nyx, who is glaring at him. He bowed quickly before summoning a spear and hide it behind him. He don't know if he will get kill right there.

"Where were you," Nyx asked in a dangerously low voice. Michael took a deep breath before replying.

"I got struck down by one of our inventions. The one that will trap someone," Michael replied, standing straight.

"The machine that is marble size?" Nyx asked for clarification.

"Yes," Michael replied before bowing his head again. Nyx took a deep breath before telling the rumbling boy in front of her.

"You're dismissed." Michael bowed and left the room, keeping a straight face as he went out, leaving Nyx in the room with her thoughts.

When she watched him, she felt something familiar. Proud maybe, but she has a feeling is something more than that. She felt like something is missing from her life. She felt an emptiness inside her that she had never felt before. She sighed and shook her head before settling for planning the next attack on Olympus.

"We will attack now," she ordered sternly. The guards bowed. "And tell Michael too."

======= Line Break =======

"Apollo's missing," Artemis replied again. Zeus nodded and looked toward the rest of the Olympian council and gods. Both minor and major, even demigods are here.

"Do any of you know about it?" Zeus asked. Chorus of 'no' was heard around the room. Zeus sighed before turning toward his daughter, Athena.

"Do you have any idea for when they will attack?"

Athena nodded her head before she reminded the council of something they all forget. "She planned to attack today. We should be ready. Especially since Apollo is kidnapped, there is no sun, and Nyx is strongest at night. Be prepared for an attack any time-"

She was cut off by Micheal, who was out of breath and in front of everyone. Selyne wanted to walk toward him but her father held her back, having no idea who the boy was. Her mother just gave her a soft smile before she addresses Michael.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked sternly, looking at Micheal.

"Nyx. Attack. Now," Michael breath out before he disappeared again. Athena sighed and turned to her father.

"We could be attacked at any minute. I think we should all stand guard now," Athena planned out shortly. Zeus nodded before he turned to everyone.

"To your position. Today we fight for Olympus!"

"To Olympus!" Echoes around the throne room, people rising their weapons before scrambling out of the throne room.

======= Line Break =======

The demigods are near the middle of the battlefield, sandwiched between the gods. Minor gods are at the back, while for once, the major gods were at the front line. Selyne was in the back with the archers. They all have their bow drawn. Her mother was next to her, holding her hand.

Michael disappeared back to Nyx's army so he doesn't cause any suspicion from Nyx. Without warning, Nyx and her army charge, Nyx in front, holding nothing. She made the night slightly brighter so she could actually have a fight.

The Olympians and their army charge forward to meet Nyx. Sword, arrows, spears, all kinds of weapons collide in the middle. Shouts were heard around the battlefield as the soldiers from both sides fell dead at their friend and family's feet.

Cry of encouragement were heard from the Olympian, encouraging their soldiers to go on. Hestia was giving out hope. You can't win a battle without hope. If one loses all hope, they will give up.

Apollo's children are in the back, healing their soldiers. Tears were shed as hundreds of people died one by one on both armies. The army of Nyx fought with no mercy, killing people after people, no regret in their eyes.

The Olympian army fought for a different reason. While the army of Nyx fought so they get power, the Olympian army fought for their loved ones. All of them have one goal in mind, to survive and get back to their family.

Selyne was with her mother, shooting arrow after arrow when she suddenly noticed something. Her mother's pinky was tied with a red string. As Selyne continued studying the string, she saw her father's sword arm, a red string around his pinky as well. Selyne continued tracking it, noticing that the string tied to her mother.

"Soulmates," Selyne breath out as Artemis looked at her daughter with concern.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing to worry about," Selyne smiled softly before her father made his way toward them.

"We could use some help at the front line," Percy called out. Artemis went toward him without hesitation. Artemis gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before going after her husband.

Artemis fought side by side with Percy, none standing any chance once they step within Artemis' arrow range. The monsters died quickly, but the problem came. The army, made of people and not monsters. Some demigods have challenge killing them. The peaceful gods have trouble killing them as well, giving the army of Nyx an advantage.

The battle was far from over though. Selyne was shooting arrow after arrow when Michael appeared next to her. He was wearing the Olympian's armor. "What are you doing here?" Selyne hissed at him.

Michael glared at her half-heartedly. "Glad to see you care."

Selyne rolled her eyes before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, now tell me what are you doing here?"

"I left a copy of me with Nyx so she doesn't suspect anything. I'm here to help you though," Michael said with a smile before putting on a hood. Selyne sighed again and shook her head before she grabs his arms and they went toward the front line, helping the Olympians.

======= Line Break =======

Athena and Poseidon fight together. "It's like the giant war again," Poseidon called out over the noise. Athena rolled her eyes before stabbing a monster.

Some monsters remained but mostly the army of Nyx is made out of people now. "Try to focus so we don't get killed okay?" Athena asked before throwing her spear over Poseidon's head. She held out her hand and the spear flew back to her hand, killing more monsters as it did so.

Poseidon sighed dramatically. "I guess I really need to focus."

Athena rolled her eyes again. Poseidon used his trident to stabbed a monster before quickly pulling the trident out roughly and stabbing another monster.

"A hundred fifty-five!" Poseidon called out over the noise. Zeus and Hades both stabbed the same monster at the same time causing them to glared at each other. The big three were competing on who can kill the most monster.

Hera and Aphrodite are working together again. But this time, Hephaestus and Zeus joined them. Hephaestus threw fireball after fireball, all hitting the target. Zeus was having fun throwing his lightning bolt around.

Hades sent terror at their enemy, making lots of them run away in fear only for Nyx to pulled the soldier back again.

Speaking of terror, Ares' sons, Phobos and Deimos were having their fun as well. They rode their father's chariot and crushed though the army of Nyx, sending even more terror and nightmares, causing half of the army to collapse on the ground, vaporize in fear.

"Fifty points if you can knock that head off," Deimos said, pointing to a big soldier's head. Phobos immediately through his knife, killing the soldier instantly.

"Five hundred and fifty," Phobos said proudly before Deimos lined up his aim and said at the same time.

"Five hundred points if you kill five people in a row," Deimos said before without warning, throw his spear. The spear sailed through the air, stabbing three men in their stomachs. Deimos gave his brother a grin, only to receive a glare.

"One thousand points if you kill ten people," Phobos said. Deimos shrugged.

"Oh, this is on," he replied his brother with excitement in his eyes.

Ares was doing as well as his sons. Killing people after people, enjoying the "fun". Seriously, no one thinks is fun, except maybe people in the army of Nyx.

Demeter and Persephone were growing plants to hold back the army, keeping them in line as demigods throw their weapons and killing the people.

Overall, the army of Nyx wasn't winning, the odds aren't in their favor today. So Nyx went for a different approach. She whispered to one of her generals. He nodded before making his way toward Artemis, Percy, Selyne, and Michael.

They weren't expecting it. Artemis cried out in pain as a sword went through her stomach, ichor pooling out. "ARTEMIS!" Percy cried out before running toward his wife. Selyne ran after her father as Michael followed closely behind.

Percy's cry was so desperate, time seems to stop as he ran toward Artemis. People stopped to stare at the family, gather around Artemis. The Olympian ran toward them as well. As for the general that stabbed Artemis, Percy killed him without a second thought.

Ever the army of Nyx stops to watch how this will all play out. Nyx is clearly frustrated though, this is when they are supposed to attack. But many aren't eager to attack them, mostly because the battlefield is deathly quiet and they don't want to be the next to taste Percy's blade.

Artemis was on the ground, barely breathing. Hestia was working their power as best as they can but it doesn't seem like it's working. Michael knows why though, the second he saw the blade.

"She can't heal," Michael said, breaking the silence of the battle field. Still, no one spoke up though, until Hestia asked gentlely.

"And why is that?"

"The blade is designed to make immortal fade," Michael explained, earning thousands of gasp. "She would be gone within a few week."

"Is there anything that could stop her from fading?" Percy asked, tears sliding down his face.

"As far as I know, no, there is no cure," Michael said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Selyne clung her mother's hand tightly, silently sobbing. Artemis was already unconscious and her body looked a little dull. Hestia's glare was murderous as she stalked toward the army of Nyx, no weapons in hand except for her power. Percy was marching after her, his sword, Riptide in hand.

It was given to him by Zoë, when they were in the hunter's camp. Zoë knew he will need it one day, and he knows that Percy lose his sword often.

"Where is Nyx?" Percy snarled, his blade in hand. No one dare to move. Finally, Nyx herself showed up.

"Looking for me?" She asked mockingly. Percy, without warning, grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her off the ground.

"You. Will. Tell. Me. How. To. Heal. My. Wife." Percy growled dangerously. Hestia was next to him, flame in hand, ready for a fight.

"She can't be heal," Nyx said nervously. Something about this seems familiar to her though, like a memory long forgotten by her. Something tingled in the back of her mind but she ignored it.

"Then you will die," Hestia snarled. She raised her hands above her head, flame in hands before she push them toward the ground, creating fire that surrounded the army of Nyx. They have no choice but to retreat, but not many were able to do so. Those who retreat returned back to where they came from but they rest were burned alive.

The Olympian made a side note, to never anger Hestia. Percy stabbed Nyx without a second thought as she disappeared in black smokes. Cheers went around the battle field, people celebrating, hugging their family close to them.

Everyone was celebrating, but Percy, Selyne, Michael, and the Olympian. Artemis had become even more faded during the time Percy and Hestia was battling Nyx.

Selyne cried as she started signing softly, trying to calm herself and everyone around her. People who were celebrating stopped and listen to Selyne's heartbreaking song as she sung her heart out. Unkown to everyone, Nyx was watching from the shadow.

(AN: I didn't write this song. I want people to actually here the tune so, this isn't my song. It's called Soon You'll Get Better by Taylor Swift)

"The buttons of my coat were tangled in my hair

In doctor's-office-lighting, I didn't tell you I was scared

That was the first time we were there

Holy orange bottles, each night I pray to you

Desperate people find faith, so now I pray to Jesus too

And I say to you

/

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon

'Cause you have to

/

I know delusion when I see it in the mirror

You like the nicer nurses, you make the best of a bad deal

I just pretend it isn't real

I'll paint the kitchen neon, I'll brighten up the sky

I know I'll never get it, there's not a day that I won't try

/

And I'll say to you

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon

'Cause you have to

/

And I hate to make this all about me

But who am I supposed to talk to?

What am I supposed to do

If there's no you?

/

This won't go back to normal, if it ever was

It's been years of hoping, and I keep saying it because

'Cause I have to

/

Ooh-ah, you'll get better

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, soon you'll get better

Ooh-ah, you'll get better soon

'Cause you have to"

Selyne wiped a tear away from her eyes when she finishes singing that, only to noticed that everyone was crying with her. Her father hugged her tight. "That was a beautiful song."

Michael hugged her as well and Percy glared at him. Michael backed away, causing Selyne to smiled a bit. Nyx wiped a tear away from her eyes as well.

Before suddenly, she cried out in pain and fell out of the shadow. People turned toward her. And when they saw who it was, weapons were pointed at her. But she wasn't attacking, she was in the ground, in pain.

Nyx clanged her head in pain, nothing is making sense right now. Images flashed through her mind, people she should have known. People she used to known. She remembers everything now. She was drunk one day when she made the worst decision in her life. She locked her memories of her family. Every single one of them.

Watching Percy and Hestia defeat her for their family unlock some of the memory. But the second Selyne started singing, she finally understood how important family is. They support you. She finally understood why Michael joined her. She promises him family, something she wouldn't be able to do. She throws away her family. What would they think now?

She saw her parent, Tartarus, and Chaos. Tartarus wasn't really the fatherly type but he was there for her. Chaos was a busy mother, so Nyx never saw her much. She remembers her children. Hermera, Charon, and many more.

She suddenly missed Hermera, her exact opposite. She missed their silly argument. Nyx sighed again, and when she comes back to her sense, people were looking at her in anger. Nyx sighed again and rubbed her temple, trying to erase the headache that is forming. She has lots of work to do if she wants to make up for all the things she had done.

"I'm sorry about Artemis," Nyx finally said before giving them a small bow and disappeared into shadow again.

======= Line Break =======

Artemis had been fading more and more, only getting better when Selyne sings to her. Nothing else really works. Everyone was busy rebuilding Olympus from the war. People are still weird out by Nyx's sudden change of heart but no one has seen her ever since, so they took that as a good sign.

Apollo was returned to Olympus as well, and the second he arrived, he was helping his twin sister, trying to save her or buy her as much time as possible. Selyne was there as much as Percy, both wanting as many time with her as possible. Leto was released from Delos and she wastes no time talking to Artemis as much as possible, even though Artemis may not hear her.

Zeus visited as well. So did all of the Olympians, sharing some of their power with Artemis, hoping that maybe one day, she won't fade.

Percy visited Artemis every day, never really saying anything. On the third day, he couldn't help it. He broke down right beside her, saying words after words, spilling out everything he has been feeling ever since the war ended.

"Hey Arty," Percy started as he sat beside his wife. "I'm not sure what I should be doing right now. After you started fading, I feel like part of me is fading as well. I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be a good dad to Selyne, but I want you by my side as well. I can't live without you. I will always hold on to hope though."

Percy took a deep breath as he brushed Artemis' hair aside before continuing talking again. "I will hope that you won't die. I meant what I said earlier. I can't live without you. I need you by my side. I need you with me, you are my second half. Please don't leave me."

He kissed her softly on the lip before pulling away. To his surprise, her body started glowing, glowing so bright even Percy have to close his eyes. When he opened them again though, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Artemis was laying there, but every color reappeared to her body, no part look faded. Percy stared, mouth open. Artemis opened her silver eyes, only to meet with the sea-green eyes of her husband.

Without a second thought, Percy leaned down to kiss Artemis again, her lips soft on his. Artemis' hand made their way to his hair as she deepens the kiss, her hand tangled in Percy's messy raven black hair.

======= Line Break =======

Selyne and Apollo were visiting Artemis as they walked around Apollo's hospital, both of them looking at the ground.

"Hey, Selyne," Apollo spoke up and looked toward his niece.

"Huh?" Selyne asked, looking up from the floor as well, meeting her uncle's sky blue eyes.

"Have anyone ever told you how much you look like your mother?" Apollo asked tears in his eyes. Selyne nodded.

"Dad said that all the time," Selyne started. "So did many other gods."

"You would be a reminder of Artemis after your mother fade," Apollo said softly. Selyne shook her head quickly.

"I don't think my mother will fade," she answered. Apollo looked at her weirdly.

"And why's that?"

"I read about something that might help," Selyne replied. "I just need dad's help."

"Really?" Apollo asked, who once thought that all hope isn't lost.

"Yeah," Selyne answered with a huge smile on her face. "Want to guess what it is?"

"No," Apollo pouted. Selyne friend before she ruffled her uncle's hair.

"Come on," Selyne said, trying to hide her smile. "It's not that hard. Aphrodite would probably have guessed it by now."

"Aphrodite?" Apollo asked. Selyne nodded and Apollo thinks quickly. What would Aphrodite guess first? He groaned when an answer came to his mind. "Don't you start grumbling about the true love nonsense as well."

"But it's true," Selyne countered as they entered Artemis' room. Selyne point to her parent. "Or my parent won't be sucking each other's face off."

Apollo stared in shock at them before he quickly sank into the nearest chair, clearly trying to process everything that's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay everyone! I update on time! So, if all goes well, which I'm pretty sure will, the next update will be this Wednesday. What do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Okay?
> 
> Make sure to comment/review! I want to hear all of your opinions. Anything you guys want to see in the last three chapters? If there's something, share your thought in the comment/review! I'll read every one of them!
> 
> See you all soon!


	29. Back To The Beginning

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"But it's true," Selyne countered as they entered Artemis' room. Selyne point to her parent. "Or my parent won't be sucking each other's face off."

Apollo stared in shock at them before he quickly sank into the nearest chair, clearly trying to process everything that's happening.

======= Now =======

Artemis and Percy pulled apart quickly and blushed at their daughter's comment. Selyne giggles before sitting down next to her uncle and softly rubbed his back. "You okay there?"

"I can't believe it," Apollo mumbled under his breath. Selyne sighed before asking Apollo again.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Apollo said, finally looking up to look at Selyne. "I'm fine. But I think you should explain the whole true love thing."

"Maybe in front of the council," Selyne decided before running toward her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Artemis hugged her daughter back before asking them a question she was scared to ask. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few weeks," Percy replied. Artemis sighed in relieve, glad that it isn't a mouth or more. He was still holding hand with Artemis, afraid that once he let go, she would start fading again. "Let's get the council meeting over with."

"Of course," Artemis said with a grin before she kissed Percy again, causing Selyne to fake gag. Apollo chuckle at her expression but choose to not comment. "Come on."

Selyne smiled before taking her mother's outstretch hand as the family flashed away. Apollo flashed into the throne room after them.

======= Line Break =======

Hera was pacing outside the infirmary, don't know wheater to go in or not. Her son, Hephaestus was in there, having a major injuries. She hasn't been a good mother to him at all and she dreads going in there.

In the end, she gathers her courage and steps into the room. Hephaestus was laying there, staring at the ceiling. Even now, when he is injured, he's still fiddling with some metal. Hera sighed before approaching her son.

"Hello, Hephaestus," Hera mumbled softly. Hephaestus turned so he was facing his mother. He never likes her but she is still his mother. Hephaestus let out a sigh as well.

"Hello, mother," he greeted her. Hera sighed before sitting down next to her son on the bed.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you," Hera started, and once she did, she couldn't stop herself. "I'm sorry for being a bad mother. I regret the day I throw you off Olympus. I realize that no child deserves that fate. I was a really, really bad mother. I judge you by your look and not by your heart. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hephaestus didn't answer for a long time, leaving the room in an awkward silence before finally answering his mother. "Yes, I will forgive you. But it'll take some time for me to trust you."

"Thank you," Hera whispered before pulling her son into a hug. Hephaestus melt into the embrace, for the first time for a long time, being hug by her mother. When she wasn't bonded or forced. She did it in her own free will.

Suddenly, thunder bloom overhead, singling a council meeting. Hephaestus smiled at his mother before they both flashed to the Olympus throne room.

======= Line Break =======

Persephone laid in bed, bored out of her mind as she grows flowers around her bed, making her feel safe. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Hades walked in a small smile on his face.

He never smiles, only around his wife, who makes him happy. A grin appeared on Persephone's face as well. "Hey, Hades."

"Hi," Hades greeted as Persephone sat up and made her way to the edge of the bed as Hades sat across her in a chair. "Love the flower."

"Why thank you," Persephone grinned. Hades couldn't help but smile as well. "So, how is everyone doing?"

"A lot of people are still hurt. But nothing Apollo can't fix," Hades replied. They both left out the part about Artemis, knowing everyone close to her is not going to feel fine at all. But finally, Persephone took a deep breath and asked Hades.

"How is Artemis?"

"She's fading even faster," Hades admitted sadly. "She only seems better when Selyne sings to her. Percy talks to her every day as well."

Persephone nodded sadly before another knock on the door brings them out of their thought. "Come in!" Persephone called out as her mother, Demeter walked in, not even sparing a look at Hades.

"Persephone!" Demeter exclaimed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Persephone started. "I'm feeling pretty well."

"You just need to eat a few bowls of cereals and-"

"Mother!" Persephone exclaimed. Hades mentally facepalm. That woman, always talking about cereal, he thought to himself. Demeter spoke up again.

"It really helps," she turned to Hades. "You need extra bowls of cereals."

Hades crossed his arms. "Woman, I'm not eating any useless cereal."

"Cereal is NOT USELESS!" Demeter shriek. Persephone had a smile on her face as she watches her mother and husband arguing back and forward. It' make things seems like it's back to normal.

Thunder boom overhead, singling a council meeting. Persephone waved her mother and husband goodbye before they flashed out, glaring at each other as they did so.

======= Line Break =======

Athena and Poseidon sat side by side on the sand on a beach. They want to take a break from all of the fighting even though they knew that it's selfish. They visited their son and granddaughter every day but they want time for themself after the war.

"The sea is so calm," Athena commented, her head resting on Poseidon's shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.

"I know."

"We should be helping out fellow Olympian rebuild Olympus," Athena added.

"I know," Poseidon said again, making Athena looked at him with a frown.

"Can you say something else other than I know?"

"Yes," Poseidon replied before standing up. "Care to dance?"

"Sure," Athena decided. Poseidon pulled her into his arms as they danced to the rhythm of the wave. But all peaceful moment is interrupted when thunder bloom overhead, signaling a council meeting.

Poseidon looked at his wife. "Did I tell you how much I hate these council meetings?"

Athena chuckled and nodded her head before they flashed away from the beach.

======= Line Break =======

The Olympian plus Hades and Hestia flashed into the throne room. When they saw who summoned the meeting, half of the Olympian almost fainted on sight. Some like Hermes rub their eyes, checking if their sight is working well or are they seeing things.

There, in the middle of the throne room, stood Artemis, alive and well, no sign of fading on her. As if she had never faded. Zeus stared with his mouth wide open. "Wha-Wh- How did this happen?"

Artemis pointed toward her daughter who smiled and moved forward, reporting what she knows to the Olympians. "True love."

Aphrodite literally fell off her throne. "True love is real?"

"True love?" Ares asked, bored out of his mind. "What the Hades is true love?"

"Hey," Hades protested. "Don't use my name as a curse word."

Ares didn't look apologize at all. Hades rolled his eyes before Aphrodite and Selyne took turn explaining.

"True love is a relationship a pair of soulmate and achieve," Selyne started slowly. Hera looked up.

"Soulmate is real?" Hera asked simulatory as Athena asked. "How did you know this?"

"Yes to Hera's question," Aphrodite replied and Selyne answered Athena's question.

"I found a book," Selyne answered matter of factly before Athena's eyes lit up.

"Can I borrow that book?"

"Of course," Selyne replied before snapping her finger and giving it to her grandmother. Athena wasted no time diving into the pages.

"That didn't explain how Artemis' is here," Zeus stated before Selyne shushed him.

"Don't worry Grandpa Z, we're getting to that," Selyne said before continuing. "If a pair of soulmates achieve the relationship of true love, they could heal each other."

"Oh," was heard around the room before Zeus, only having one goal in mind through this whole meeting spoke up.

"Now, it's time to party!" Everyone looked at him weirdly, wondering why the sudden subject change. "What?"

"Nothing," Hermes replied before grinning like crazy. "Party is my thing!"

The Olympians disappeared one after one, all having a smile on their face as they spread the word of the party around. Everyone was invited. Demigods, gods, minor gods, satyrs, mermen, mermaid, dead spirits, and many others.

It was a party like no other. And for Athena and Poseidon, a party is how their story started. This party is where their story ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Make sure to leave a review/comment on your opinion! Tell me if you guys want to see something in the story! The next chapter will be the party and the chapter after that, well, it'll be the Epilogue.
> 
> Look for a new chapter this Saturday! Have a good day everyone!


	30. The Olympians Know How To Party

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

The Olympians disappeared one after one, all having a smile on their face as they spread the word of the party around. Everyone was invited. Demigods, gods, minor gods, satyrs, mermen, mermaid, dead spirits, and many others.

It was a party like no other. And for Athena and Poseidon, a party is how their story started. This party is where their story ended.

======= Now =======

Poseidon smiled at Athena and held out his hands. They were in the Olympus throne room, which is now decorated with gold Olympus banners. Couples were dancing to the music and wines were passed around. "Care to dance, Thena?"

"Of course," Athena replied, holding his hand as they twirled into the crowds of people. Laughter was everywhere, people cheering for their freedom. Athena's left hand was around Poseidon's shoulder as her right hand was intertwined with his. Poseidon's left hand were on Athena's hips.

They twirled to the music, Athena's light blue peplos flowing along with them. Poseidon was wearing a simple chiton with a sea-green belt around his waist. Soft music was playing in the background for once at a party. Lots of couples were waltzing, Poseidon and Athena is no expectation.

"Do you remember?" Athena started as their feet moved back and forward in syn. "This is where we first formally talked and not shouting at each other."

"Yeah," Poseidon agreed, his sea-green eyes looking into Athena's grey ones. "I remember. That was the night we have Percy."

"Yeah," Athena replied, lost in her own thoughts. Poseidon smiled as they continued to waltz around the throne room, meeting different people and making conversation with the couples next to them. Everyone was happy, everyone was enjoying the peace.

======= Line Break =======

"Where are you going, Selyne?" Artemis asked her daughter who had a slight blush on her cheek.

"Uh," Selyne shuttered before telling them. "I'm going to find Michael."

Her dad had a protective looked in his eyes but her mother put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ears. "Let her have some fun, just make some rules about it."

Just then, Michael arrived next to Selyne. When he saw Percy's glare, he gulped. Percy started. "I heard you are dating my daughter, is that right?"

"Yes, sir," Michael shuttered slightly. Selyne had a nervous looked next to her as she kept playing with her purple peplos.

"I have some rules," Percy started. "You will not-"

Artemis gave him a stern look. "I know what you are doing. Here are the rules. Don't let Selyne get hurt, keep her safe, and most importantly-" Artemis paused for a second and gave Michael her best glare. "Don't get my daughter pregnant."

"Mooom," Selyne complained before giving them both a hug. "I got it. See you guys soon."

They quickly disappeared into the crowds. Percy glared at his wife as Artemis turned to him. "What?"

"I was going to make the rules," Percy pouted. "You're rules are too simple."

"Are not," Artemis protested before pulling him toward the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

They waltzed and swayed to the music. "My parents had me in the first party here," Percy suddenly noted. Artemis smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know. It's hard to imagine though, everything started for them here," Artemis looked around. It was already dark and the full moon was visible through the magical ceiling in the throne room. "Where did everything started for us?"

"Delos," Percy replied. "And I'm older than you."

"You are," Artemis noted. "You could say that but-"

She was cut off by Apollo walking next to them. "But why can he say that and I can't?"

"Because you're not older than me," Artemis told her twin brother who has a bright yellow chiton on. Artemis looked at his clothes. "And why so yellow?"

"Because the color is like the sun," Apollo said and Artemis rolled her eyes. Apollo rebooted though. "Why is your cloth so silver?"

"Because the color is like the moon," Artemis smirk at him and Apollo sighed before walking away again, trying his bad pick-up line at different people.

"Does he knows that his pick-up lines suck?" Percy questioned out loud when he got hit over the head by a girl.

"Probably not," Artemis decided with a small smile. "I don't think he knows."

Percy sighed but shrugged. "I could care less, I don't need pick-up lines, I have you."

Artemis blushed and kissed him again. "I know."

They waltz around until they bumped into Poseidon and Athena.

"Hey, mom, dad," Percy greeted his parent. They smiled at Artemis and Percy.

"Hello," Poseidon replied. "How is the party going for you two?"

"Great," Artemis replied with a smile. "Everything is going great! It's really fun. And the first Olympian party we have."

"You're right," Poseidon agreed. "This is your first party."

Athena punched him playfully. "Of course this is their first party, seaweed brain. Your brain is really made out of seaweed."

Percy laughed along with Artemis while Poseidon pouted. They laughed but continued their dancing, now dancing next to each other and chatting about everything and nothing.

======= Line Break =======

Selyne smiled as she pulled Michael along toward one of the highest hills in Olympus. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Selyne replied with a soft smile before continuing pulling Michael along. They started climbing the hill toward the temple at the top. When they reached it, Selyne summoned a picnic blanket and spread it on the ground. She sat down on it, Michael sitting down next to her.

"Look at the view," Selyne advised and Michael gasped when he saw the city light around Olympus. "It's great isn't it."

"Yeah," Michael said as if in a trace. "It is. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Of course," Selyne smiled and leaned over, giving him a kiss. "My parent bring me here when I was little. I remembered the view and I thought you will like it."

"Well," Michael started with a grin. "You're as always right, I do like it."

Selyne blushed and leaned against him. "You're mostly right as well."

"Mostly," Michael repeated and Selyne shrugged. She sat up straighter before asking.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure," Michael replied, standing up as well. Selyne snapped her fingers and music started playing. "Care to sing for us?"

"Sure," she replied before gently hold on to Michael's hand and they began dancing around the hill. She started singing, a song she made up when the music hits the right key.

"We dance around the hilltop, the magnificent city below us.

We swayed to the music of the wind, there's nothing to discuss.

Everything is now alright when you are here by my side,

You are now here to be my guide, without you I wouldn't have survived.

/

As we dance around the hilltop we know everything will be alright,

Cause I have you right here, with me by my side.

Around the hill in this starry night,

We swayed to the music as the city light shines.

/

I sing the song in my mind, as you hold me close to you.

I felt so warm, with you, we are starting something new!

Nothing left to worry about, as we dance below the moon.

We swayed to the music, side by side, we sing to the tune!

/

As we dance around the hilltop we know everything will be alright,

Cause I have you right here, with me by my side.

Around the hill in this starry night,

We swayed to the music as the city light shines.

/

Together to the end, I will never let go.

Cause here in your arms, you make me feel safe and warm.

And we dance through the night, to this song that I know.

You will hold me tight, keep away any storm.

/

As we dance around the hilltop we know everything will be alright,

Cause I have you right here, with me by my side.

Around the hill in this starry night,

We swayed to the music as the, city light, shines."

"That was great," Michael breath out when they stopped dancing and laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. Selyne snuggled close to him. He got no replied though. He turned toward Selyne, only to see her sound asleep.

A smile made their way to his lips as he carried her up gently and took her home.

======= Line Break =======

Percy and Artemis founded themselves in Delos in front of Leto. She had a stern look on her voice when she saw them. "Why didn't you two come vist me sooner? Apollo visited a lot lately."

"Uh..." Said couples shuttered out. Leto laughed at their expressions.

"I was just kidding," she said with a huge smile and hugged them both tightly. "Come on in, come on in!"

Percy and Artemis let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They sat on the chair in the living room, Leto across from them.

"Tell me everything that had happened," she demanded.

So they told her everything. From having Selyne to the defeating Nyx to the party they had yesterday. Everything that had happened in their life. The three of them spent a whole day together, filling each other in on their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you guys like the new song I make? In case anyone is wondering, I'm calling that song City Light. If any of you have a better name, feel free to suggest it!
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter (aka the Epilogue or the last chapter) will be out either tomorrow or Monday. Keep a look out for that. And if I am telling feeling like it, maybe today (Probably not but...) 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying their story! See you all tomorrow or Monday!


	31. Epilogue

======= Previously on The Rise of Night =======

"Tell me everything that had happened," she demanded.

So they told her everything. From having Selyne to the defeating Nyx to the party they had yesterday. Everything that had happened in their life. The three of them spent a whole day together, filling each other in on their life.

======= Now =======

"Why did you call a private meeting, brother?" Zeus asked, his face expressionless. Hades stood next to Poseidon, saying nothing.

"Your son, Apollo have spoken another prophecy," Poseidon finally spoke. Hades sighed and turned toward his brothers.

"And how does it concern me?" Hades asked, annoyed. All he wants to do right now is be with his wife in the underworld, away from everyone.

"It spoke of us," Poseidon said before Zeus asked demanded.

"Just tell us the prophecy!"

Poseidon and Hades back away from their youngest brother, electricity surrounded him. Zeus took a few calming breaths before asking again. "What is the prophecy?"

Poseidon started. "A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

Should turn sixteen against all odds.

To see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, curse blade shall reap.

A single choice shall end his day.

Olympus to preserve or raze."

"So what do you want us to do?" Hades asked, confusion written on his face.

"I want the three of us to swear not to have any more half-blood child," Poseidon said. "Swear it on the river Styx."

"I agree with you, brother," Zeus finally said in a distaste voice. "I swear on the River Styx not to have any more half-blood child."

"I swear on the River Styx not to have any more half-blood child," Poseidon and Hades swore together. Thunder boomed overhead, signaling that the oath had been made.

Finally, Zeus turned toward Poseidon. "And why did Apollo tell you this instead of me?"

"Because I was with him when it happens," Poseidon answered matter of factly before he flashed away. Zeus looked at Hades for help but he just shrugged and melt into the shadow. Zeus groaned but flashed out as well, telling Hera what happened here. Then she might not be too angry at him for having another child earlier this day.

======= Line Break =======

"Mother," Hemera whispered when she saw her mother, Nyx walked through the Mansion of the Night. This isn't her ideal place to live but she wanted to vist her mother, one last time even if she forgot her.

"Hemera?" Nyx asked in surprise, almost melting in the shadow next to her. Hemera was surprised, she still remembers her?

"Hello, mother," she said with a small smile. "You remembers me?"

"Yes, darling," Nyx said softly with a tear running down her cheek. "I remember you. I'm so sorry for being such a bad mother."

Hemera couldn't take it anymore, she ran forward and engulfed her in a big hug. "I miss you, mom."

"I miss you too," Nyx said with a smile and hugged her daughter. Something she had never done before. They were always arguing about the night is better or day is better or everyone likes day or no one is awake at night so they like day better. "I even missed our argument."

Hemera smiled. "Me too, mom, me too."

The mother and daughter sat there on the floor, hugging each other, exchanging apologies of their own. A typical day in the mansion of night, not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay guys, this is a short chapter but it is just the epilogue. What do you guys think? Do you think the ending is bad? Good? Just fine? Anyways, tune in for the Thank You's! It's on the next chapter! Oh, and the voting is on the next chapter as well! Vote for a story you want me to write next!


	32. Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the stories mentioned below is on Fanfiction and Wattpad (I haven't update them all yet but that'll change soon!)

Thank you everyone for being here for the whole book and not just leave the second you found a grammar or tense mistake (There is quite a lot) or see something you don't like in the story. I couldn't have made it this far without any of you!

I looked forward to seeing all of you in my other stories! 

Make sure to check out:

1\. It's Okay To Not Feel Okay: This is a Pertemis story I'm focusing on now. So after this story, my main focus will be that one. Make sure to check it out if you want to read more pertemis story!

2\. The Land Beyond The Gods (It's not good but not that bad) & The Forbidden Land (The sequel! Co-writer is Bornthisway2012) Both are Pertemis stories!

3\. Never Let Go: It's another Pertemis story. It's a The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossover! 

4\. New World: It's another crossover, between Keeper Of The Lost Cities and Percy Jackson!

5\. Last but not least, all of my One-Shots! I have a one-shot book in Wattpad and my one-shots in fanfiction are separated into different stories.

Okay, so I said you guys can choose what story I will do next right? Well, here are some choices! (I'll do them after I finished It's Okay To Not Feel Okay)

1\. Moonlight|| A Pertemis story: "Our love is stronger than ever. Together we are one."

**********

Everything and everyone Percy Jackson had ever love is killed. He and the other seven were turned immortal after everyone from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter was killed. Kill by who? The one and only Gaea. She wasn't defeated by the seven. In fact, she was never defeated. She roams the Earth for endless years until all of the Olympians expect Percy, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo are left. The rest are all permanently gone.

It was only after Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus disappears did the Olympians truly realize how serious everything is. How they need to work together as a family to survive. But nothing can be done now, they are too late. As one by one, the Olympians and other minor gods disappear, forgotten by everyone, four Olympians stay together, only one goal in mind, to survive.

Their job only becomes harder and harder as the days go on. They form a bound nothing can ever break. Just as they think they were doom, that they will disappear forever, an unexpected ally comes to help them. The ally turns back time and the four Olympians arrive in the winter of 2007.

Percy and Artemis were back are Westover Hall. Apollo was back in his sun chariot. Athena was in her library. Could they do things right this time? Could they stop Gaea before its too late? Especially with the help of an unexpected ally. How will they make sure everything will go the right way this time?

2\. Back Together: "We will stick together no matter what"

~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie Foster never knew her parent. Sure, she finds out one person who donated their DNA for the Black Swan to make her, but again, she finds out that is not her parent. Sophie found out that the Black Swan lied to her again, well, aren't they always lying? She found out through the form of a dream. All she knows now is that there is someone missing from her life, and she will do whatever it is to find that person.

Annabeth Chase have a mom and dad. Sure, her mom is the Goddess Athena and her father is the mortal Frederick Chase, but sometimes she felt like Frederick is not his father. Then, Annabeth found out her mother has been lying to her, aren't the Gods always lying? Well, not always, but sometimes. She found out through the form of a dream. All she knows now is that she felt empty, as if someone is supposes to be in her life. Now, she will do anything she can to find that person.

Sophie and Annabeth have the same problem. They both felt like someone is missing from their life. Could that person missing be each other. Is there family more complicated then they can ever imagine?

~~~~~~~~~~

Happen after Legacy and The Blood of Olympus. The trails of Apollo did not happen. Keefe is not stuck on bed rest.

3\. Waiting|| A Perlypso Story: "She will always be my biggest what-if"

~~~~~~~~~~

Percy Jackson stared at the moon in Camp Half-Blood. He couldn't help but think of the dark eyes and caramel hair. The girl that has caught his eyes.

Calypso stared at the moon in Ogygia, thinking about the black hair, sea-green eyes hero that has stolen her heart. Now all she could think about is him.

4\. Better World|| A Sokeefe Story: During a fight with the Neverseen, Sophie bumps her head and falls unconscious. The last thing she saw was the worried face of Elwin.

When she woke up, she is shocked to discover... she isn't on a battlefield anymore. She has no injuries. She has turquoise eyes. And the most shocking of all, she has a sister named... Jolie.

The whole story is in Sophie's POV. Jolie's age would be different from the real one.

Take your pick! Vote below, just comment on which one you like:

1\. Moonlight ----------------------------------->

2\. Back Together ------------------------------>

3\. Waiting --------------------------------------->

4\. Better World -------------------------------->

And next, I'm going to say my thanks to everyone:

Mr. Demigod (Guest): Thank you so much for your reviews! They meant a lot to me. I'm really glad you enjoy it! I think we both enjoy it as much whether we read it or write it XD

The Master 99: I don't know how much faster can I update lol! I already do it either every day or once a day (If you saw the schedule on Ch. 20)

Awesome1234 (Guest): I'm glad you think the story is awesome!

Radiant Arabian Night: Thank you for reviewing for every single chapter for ALL (actually most, but still all) of my stories! I sometimes started waiting for the review that I know will show up!

AGirlHasNoName20/Bornthisway2012: Okay, so I know I replied to you and thank you every time but again THANK YOU! You help me with ideas whenever I needed them, and you support me throughout The whole story! I really appreciate it!

Flashlan: Thank you for giving me some ideas in the review when you think I don't have much explanation for it :)

Divine Hestia: Thank you for giving me a challenge that inspired me for this story! Thank you for your support as well! I looked forward to accepting more challenges from you! (I almost finished with the hangman, don't worry 😉)

PallasAthenares: Thank you for voting on every chapter and leaving a comment! Those meant a lot to me and some are funny 😄 I really enjoy giving you a fun story you can read and I know you like Pothena (I think) as much as I like Pertemis! 

Arraia: You never said much but I still enjoy your review! Thank you so much for reading this story!

Zoeawwrites: Thank you so much for beta reading my story! I couldn't do it without you. Thanks for taking your time and helping me look through my story! I hope you enjoy this story as well!

BearWarrior3000: Thank you for voting and commenting on most of the chapters! 

ShadowThanatos: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really like making longer chapters as well, giving everyone more to read!

SilverWolfOfTheHunt: Thanks for reading my story! I'm so glad you like it!

Thank you (my sister) for urging me to write every day and keeping me on schedule so I don't update too late!

Thank you (mom) for letting me use my computer and not take it away. Thank you for letting me write!

(Sorry if I miss anyone. If I did, please tell me.)

Last but not least, thank you, readers, for reading this story and goes on this journey with me. I really hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Make sure to check out all of my other books! Stay safe and until next time! 

~Emily


End file.
